Un Segundo
by PaolaCornwell-Burgess-Weasley
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ésa fría noche llena de eventos Candy y Terry no se hubieran separado?
1. Chapter 1

Un segundo

"Solo...déjame quedarme así un momento"

Candy sentía las lágrimas de Terry rodando por su cuello. "Terry está llorando" pensaba "Llorando. Por favor detente. Si no voy a empezar a llorar yo también" Muy tarde, las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas de Candy. "Suéltame" ella pensaba "Suéltame o no voy a poder irme." Un segundo hizo la diferencia. Candy no lo pudo soportar más, se soltó para luego voltearse y abrazar a Terry con una fuerza que nunca supo que tenía.

-"¡Terry!" dijo casi gritando. Trataba de bajar su voz pero los sollozos no se lo permitían. "No quiero dejarte. No quiero. Pero Susana te ama. Ella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti dos veces. Te merece más que yo."

Terry miró hacia abajo perplejo. Jamás había visto a Candy llorar tan desesperadamente.

-"Pero Candy" Terry dijo dulcemente "Yo te amo a ti, no a ella. Desde el momento en que te vi supe que somos el uno para el otro. Pecas"

-"Terry... ¿lo recuerdas? Esa vez no creí que me fueras a gustar tanto" Candy dijo un poco más calmada, y rio un poco al final.

-"Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, y yo si creí que me gustarías mucho. Hablaré con Susana. Le explicaré mis sentimientos, espero que ella entienda y no se sienta tan mal."

-"Pero yo ya le dije que te ibas quedar con ella."

Terry rio con esa risa que hacía tanto que Candy no escuchaba.

-"Al parecer me han estado tratando como mercancía. Yo quiero quedarme contigo, Candice White, no con Susana Marlowe."

-"Terry..." dijo Candy viéndolo a los ojos y llorando silenciosas lágrimas de felicidad.

-"No llores más. Sonríe. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Ahora quédate aquí, voy a hablar con Susana" dijo Terry sonriendo.

Se soltaron del abrazo y Terry subió las escaleras lentamente. "Ella en realidad me ama. Me dejaba porque pensaba que Susana es mejor para mí. Creí que lo hacía porque no me amaba. Por eso estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Ahora que sé que si me quiere no voy a dejar que se vaya. Además, ¿por qué querría hacerlo? La amo más que a nadie en el mundo." Terry pensaba.  
Terry tocó a la puerta de Susana y fue respondido por un "Adelante" que daba a entender que la persona adentro estaba llorando. Susana había escuchado los sollozos de Candy, y sus palabras rebotaban en su cabeza: "No quiero dejarte. No quiero. Pero Susana te ama. Ella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti dos veces. Te merece más que yo."  
No le había pegado hasta entonces lo egoísta que había sido. Candy era la novia de Terry desde antes de que ella lo conociera. Obviamente Terry amaría más a Candy, no a ella que nada más acabó con su feliz relación. Además Candy estaba dispuesta a dejarlo para que estuviera con ella. Susana miró hacia abajo. "Ella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por ti dos veces." En realidad ambas veces lo había hecho por ella misma. Cuando empujó a Terry fuera del camino de esa luz estaba pensando que si sobrevivía Terry iba a querer estar con ella. Cuando intento suicidarse no lo hacía para no interponerse en la felicidad de Candy y Terry, sino porque no podía soportar verlo con otra mujer. Ella no creía que lo mereciera más que Candy. De hecho pensaba lo contrario. Susana empezó a llorar. No podía terminar con la felicidad de ese par. Pero por otra parte, ella amaba a Terry también. Lo iba a dejar decidir a él, aunque no tenía casi ninguna esperanza de que la escogiera a ella. Escuchó golpecitos en la puerta.

-"Adelante" dijo Susana sollozando levemente.  
-"Hola" dijo Terry. Ignoró el hecho de que ella estaba llorando. Eso le molestaba mucho de ella. Siempre estaba llorando. Admitía que Candy era algo de una llorona también, pero al menos tenía la habilidad de sonreír la mayoría del tiempo, a diferencia de Susana que parecía no saber como sonreír.

-"Escuche a Candy"

-"Ah ¿si?"

-"Si. Ella te ama en realidad. Al igual que yo...o tal vez más. Lo que me pregunto es ¿a quién amas tú?

-"Pues, Susana yo..." Terry miró hacia la ventana "Yo te estimo mucho. Te quiero. Pero solo como amiga, o compañera de trabajo. En cambio a Candy...la amé desde que la vi. Ella es el tipo de chica que siempre había soñado con conocer. La amo mucho en realidad." él se volteó a ver a Susana "¿Me comprendes? ¿Crees que algún día me podrás perdonar?"

-"No tienes que disculparte. Yo entiendo. De hecho debería ser yo la que te pida disculpas por casi arruinar tu felicidad. Ahora, por favor, déjame sola. Ve con Candy...y hazla muy feliz. Es muy afortunada de tener tu amor" dijo Susana, después miró el suelo. "Déjame sola por favor"

-"Esta bien. Gracias por comprenderme" Terry se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tan pronto cerró la puerta, Susana rompió en sollozos. No podía creer lo mucho que había aguantado antes de romperse. "No Terry" pensaba melancólicamente "Jamás te podré perdonar. Rompiste mi corazón. Pero tengo la sensación de que hice lo que debía"

Terry bajaba las escaleras sintiendo que un gran peso se desaparecía en su pecho. Se había librado de Susana al fin. ¡Iba a estar con Candy! Ella lo esperaba en el pie de las escaleras. Todo este tiempo ella había estado pensando "Pobre Susana. Tener un amor tan fuerte y que no sea correspondido seguramente es horrible. Pero ¿qué puedo yo hacer? Terry me ama a mi" pensó sonriendo ante esto último. "Pero que malvada eres" se reprendió a si misma.  
Vio a Terry bajar las escaleras con una expresión relajada que no le había visto desde que llegó a Nueva York.

-"Con tu expresión supongo que te fue bien" sonrió Candy

-"Si, en realidad ella fue más comprensiva de lo que creía"

-"Que bueno. Ahora que esto se resolvió me siento mucho más tranquila. ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de llevarme a mi hotel?

-"Por supuesto" Terry dijo sonriente.

Al salir del hospital se toparon con la mamá de Susana. Terry intento evitarla pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Terruce! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Susana sola! ¡¿Acaso no viste lo que intento hacer hace menos de una hora?

-"Si, señora, pero yo ya no tengo nada que ver con su hija. Le agradeceré eternamente por haberle salvado la vida pero sin tener alguna relación amorosa con ella, o algo parecido. Si me disculpa."

-"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó la señora mirando a Candy despectivamente.

-"Ella, querida señora, es Candy, mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo."

-"Así que usted tenía novia...muy bien. Hasta luego, tal vez"

-"Adiós"

Salieron del hospital, y los recibió un ventarrón con copos de nieve.

-"¡Corramos al coche!" gritó Candy

Una vez adentro se dio tiempo de pensar. "Terry está conmigo. Este viaje me dio un susto enorme pero al final todo resulto bien, incluso creo que Terry y yo somos más unidos ahora"

-"Terry, ¿Cuando voy a regresar a Chicago? El doctor Lennard no me dio mucho tiempo de vacaciones ¿sabes?"

-"¿Quieres regresar tan pronto?

-"No, no quiero, pero tengo deberes que cumplir en el hospital"

"Siempre admiré su sentido de responsabilidad" Terry pensó.

-"Esta bien. Te parece que pasemos dos días más juntos, y luego regresas a casa?"

-"Seguro"

Llegaron al hotel, y se despidieron cariñosamente. Después Terry regresó al auto y pensó: "Mucho puedo suceder en dos días" sonrió para si y arrancó.

Candy cerró la puerta de su hotel y sonriendo pensó "Mucho puede suceder en dos días"

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Hola! Esta es la primera fic que escribo en mi vida, de verdad espero que les halla gustado el principio y me dejen muchas reviews! :3 espero tener el próximo capitulo listo para mañana, entonces pasen por aquí!

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	2. Chapter 2

Terry despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendose libre y feliz. Se levantó y vistió con una somrisa en la cara. "Voy a ver a Candy" pensaba. Tomó su abrigo y pasó a laflorería de enfrente para comprarle un ramo de narcisos a Candy. Después fue caminando hasta su hotel, y golpeó la puerta suavemente. Al no recibir respuesta forzó la cerradura y entró. Ahí vio a Candy, dormida. "Se ve tan dulce cuando duerme...pero tendré que despertarla si quiero que desayunemos juntos, ya tengo hambre" pensó Terry.  
-"Hola pecosa" susurró Terry muy cerca de su cara

-"¿Terry...?" Candy abrió los ojos. Al ver a Terry tan cerca gritó "AHHH" y casi cae de la cama.

-"¡Terry me asustaste!" le gritó al joven mientras éste reía

-"Te ves bien cuando te enojas"

Candy se sonrojó ante esto y le dijo

-"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

-"Bueno, quería darte esto" dijo mientras le daba las flores "Y preguntarte si te gustaría desayunar conmigo"

-"Por supuesto, solo te digo que espero que me lleves a un buen restaurante, muero de hambre. Y tendrás que salir mientras me cambio"

-"Muy bien, esperaré afuera"

Mientras Terry cerraba la puerta Candy pensaba en lo afortunada que era por tener a Terry a su lado. "Ahora estoy segura, nunca nos separaremos. Nadie podrá hacerlo"  
Una vez estuvo lista abrió la puerta en la que Terry estaba recargado, tirándolo. Candy empezó a reír, y aunque Terry quería fingir que estaba enojado la risa de Candy era contagiosa y pronto estaban riendo los dos.

-"Entonces, querida tarzan pecosa, si me acompaña vamos a desayunar"

-"Con mucho gusto" sonrío Candy tomando a Terry del brazo.

Terry manejó y se detuvo enfrente de un costoso restaurante.

-"Pero Terry...cuando te dije que me llevaras a un buen restaurante estaba bromeando!"

-"Te mereces esto y más" Terry dijo cortante, entonces ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Entraron al restaurante y les dieron una mesa junto a la ventana. Empezaron a platicar de la obra de Terry, la salud de Albert, y la manera en la que no se acordaba de el. Eso lo dejo un poco triste ya que le gustaría hablar con Albert respecto a muchas cosas, pero le dijo que iría a visitarlo para que se conocieran otra vez cuando fuera a Chicago a presentar Romeo y Julieta. No sabían que mientras platicaban alegremente una persona los estaba observando celosamente. Elisa Reagan. "Tengo que arruinar la felicidad de Candy" Era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Hasta que encontró una idea, y salió corriendo a una estación de periódicos. Ahí encontró a una reportera de nombre Rita Skeeter (Harry Potter, alguien? ;) y le contó que Terry Grandchester estaba con una señorita en un reconocido restaurante. Ellos estaban acabando de desayunar, y Terry dijo

-"¡Vaya! comiste más que yo"

"¡Terry, basta!

Ambos empezaron a reir, dándole a la chismosa reportera una imagen preciosa. Después ella se retiro, y al llegar a su departamento empezó a escribir un articulo que ocuparía primera plana de la edición de mañana. Mientras, una joven pareja caminaba por el parque, haciendo bromas y empujándose cariñosamente. Después regresaron al hotel de la chica, porque Terry tenía que ir al ensayo de la obra de esta tarde. Al llegar a la habitación, encontraron un telegrama urgente para Candy. Éste leía:

_Candy_

_Stear se a ido a la guerra. Te necesitamos aquí. Por favor vuelve lo antes posible._

_Archie Cornwell_

__-"¡Oh no! ¡Stear se ha ido a la guerra!" Las lágrimas empezaban a fluir rápidamente de los ojos de Candy "Tengo que regresar Terry, lo sabes."

-"Si, mañana en la mañana te llevo a la estación"

-"No, tengo que ir ahora."

Terry suspiró en derrota. No quería que se fuera tan pronto. ¡Apenas habían pasado medio día juntos! Pero al ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de Candy aceptó.

-"Esta bien. Vamos."

-"No, Terry, llegarás tarde al ensayo."

-"No me importa. Vamos."

Llegaron a la estación justo a tiempo para la partida de un tren a Chicago. Candy estaba parada en la puerta de el tren, cuando Terry se acerco a ella. "No voy a dejar pasar este momento." pensó. Y antes de que ella se diera cuenta sus labios estaban presionados contra los de el.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, de verdad me hicieron el día :D espero tener el próximo capitulo pronto. Espero que éste les haya gustado :3  
Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	3. Chapter 3

"Terry me esta besando. ME ESTA BESANDO" era lo único que pensba Candy. Todavía recordaba la vez de Escocia, y como lo había golpeado después. Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de golpearlo o empujarlo, sino de dejarse llevar y disfrutar el momento. Terry, por su parte, estaba pensando "Aun no me golpea, eso es buena señal. Es mucho mejor que en Escocia, ¿cuándo se volvió tan buena besando?" Por desgracia, ese momento tan mágico solo duro unos segundos, ya que el tren de puso en marha. Candy y Terry solo se miraban, sin hablar, mientras el tren cobraba velocidad. Cuando se perdieron de vista, Candy caminó hacia su asiento, sin saber que un pasajero había capturado el momento en fotografía y pensaba vendersela a una compañía periodística de Chicago. "Cómo se atreve a besarme por sorpresa. Aunque, siendo honesta, fue muy romántico" Candy cerró los ojos y se imaginó la escena. Si, definitivamente había sido muy romántico. De repente, Stear apareció en sus pensamientos de la nada y el resto del camino se puso a pensar en él y en que le esperaría al llegar a Chicago, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por su parte, Terry estaba manejando a una velocidad considerable, ya que iba tarde a su ensayo y el beso con Candy le causó mucha adrenalina. Para su suerta, la calle hoy estaba desierta, y nada más llegó quince minutos tarde al dichoso ensayo.

-"Lamento mi tardanza pero tuve que llevar a mi novia a la estación, ya que su familia tiene un problema"

-"¿Tu novia? Que no estaba invalida?" pregunto Harry, un compañero.

-"Si Terry, ¿no está Susana un poco frágil para viajar?" dijo Robert, el director

-"¿Susana? No, ella no es, nunca ha sido y jamás será mi novia" respondió Terry muy molesto

-"Entonces ¿quién és esa afortunada muchacha?" intervino Karen Claise

-"Su nombre es Candy y no diré más" dijo Terry aún molesto de que la gente creyera que Susana y él eran pareja.  
Karen se quedó helada. "Con que Candy...al fin y al cabo si tenía algo íntimo con el"

"Bueno, continuemos con el ensayo" dijo Robert "Y Terry, la proxima vez que llegues tarde tendré que castigarte"  
El resto del ensayo fue bueno y la obra de después fue mucho mejor, ya que Terry se pasó pensando que Candy era su Julieta.

"¡Candy, Candy!" gritó Annie cuando el tren se detuvo y Candy bajó del tren. Era apenas la madrugada, pero los periódicos de hoy ya estaban a la venta.

"¡Annie!" dijo Candy mientras corría a abrazar a su gran amiga "¿Cómo estan todos, Archie, Patty, la tía abuela?

Annie miró al suelo, luego dijo apenada "La tía abuela está actuando como si Stear ya hubiera muerto. Archie no es el de siempre, esta más callado, frío y malhumorado. (Aunque Stear no es la única razón, pensó Annie para sí) Patty va todos los días a rezar a la capilla y pasa mucho tiempo llorando. Las cosas no están bien, Candy"

"Eso es terrible" dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada "Debemos ir a casa de los Andley ahora"

"Si Candy, vamos" Annie condujo a Candy a un coche con un chofer, que las llevó a donde los Andley.

En el camino, Annie le preguntó a Candy "Candy...¿cómo te fue con Terry?"

-"Annie, ¿crees que es el momento para preguntar eso?"

-"Yo...perdona, solo quería aliviar la tensión"

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes. Y me fue muy bien." añadió sonriendo un poco.

Llegaron a la casa Andley y encontraron a Patty hablando con Archie. Los dos tenían semblantes sombríos, y al ver a Candy Patty comenzó a llorar y corrió a sus brazos. Archie se fue acercando lentamente con la cabeza gacha.

"Candy" sollozaba Patty "Candy, Stear se fue a la guerra, puede que no lo vuelva a ver, Candy que tal si Stear no vuelve, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"Vamos Patty, si sigues con esa actitud Stear no volverá" dijo Archie sin una pizca de compasión

"La tuya no esta mucho mejor, Archivald" dijo Annie con igual frialdad entrecerrando los ojos hacia el, y prosiguió a abrazar a Patty, diciendole dulcemente, "Ya, Patty, tranquilizate, no tienes porque pensar así, lo más probable es que el regrese sano, no se va a dejar matar, el es fuerte"

-"Annie tiene razón, Patty, no te preocupes por Stear, estoy segura de que volverá" dijo, aguantandose las lágrimas ella misma. También estaba confundida con la actitud de Annie hacia Archie, ella lo idolatraba.

Archie en ése momento sintió la necesidad de disculaparse. Candy y Annie habian dicho exactamente lo mismo que el de manera más dulce. No sabía porque se había comportado de esa manera.

-"Perdón por hablarte así Patty" dijo, cuando Patty ya se había calmado un poco y caminaban de vuelta a la casa "No se que me pasa" dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-"No te preocupes, Archie" dijo Patty, "Seguro esto debe ser más difícil para ti que para nadie más, te entiendo"

Candy volteó a ver a Annie a ver si su expresión había cambiado después de la disculpa de Archie, pero la vió igual de fría. "Algo pasó entre ellos" pensó Candy "Ya averiguaré que"

Pasaron un rato más en la sala de la casa, una charla apagada y trise, después Candy le pidió a Annie que la acompañara a su departamento, se despidió de Archie y Patty. Había notado que Archie y Annie no se habían hablado para nada en todo ese rato.

Al subir al auto, Candy se volteó hacía Annie y le dijo;

-"Esta bien, ¿qué pasó entre ustedes?"

-"No se de que me hablas" dijo Annie en el tono más áspero que Candy le había escuchado

-"Por favor, Annie, jamás te había visto tan fría con Archie"

-"Que molesta eres Candy. Ya esta bien, rompimos, ¿contenta?"

-"No, no estoy contenta. Me gustaría saber por qué, ustedes se aman mucho"

-"Fue el mismo día en que te fuiste. Salí al jardín de la casa Andley a dar un paseo y me encontré con un pequeño arbusto de rosas grandes y blancas. Me parecieron bonitas, entonces arranqué una..."

-"¡Arrancaste una Dulce Candy!" exclamó Candy horrorizada

-"Vamos, estás reaccionando como Archie. Dejame terminar. Archie me vió con arrancándola y se escandalizó. Me empezo a gritar que ése era el rosal de Anthony, y que cómo se me ocurría. Se puso muy pesado conmigo, yo me enojé con el y cortamos. Pero ya llevabamos tiempo de no sentirnos muy bien con el otro, esto fue lo último que soportamos."

-"Esque Annie, tu no entiendes...Anthony creó esas rosas, tienen sentido emocional muy fuerte para toda la familia. Debes entender cómo se sentía"

Annie miró hacia abajo, y después de una pausa respondió "Yo...yo no sabía eso. Creo que iré a disculparme con Archie, pero no creo que volvamos a andar, somos demasiado diferentes para funcionar. Aunque me gustaría su amistad"

-"Muy bien Annie. Gracias por traerme" Candy dijo bajando del auto "Nos estamos viendo"

Candy se dió la vuelta y entró a su edificio. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-"¡Hola Albert!" gritó desde la puerta

-"¡Candy, que gusto verte! ¿Cómo te fue con Terry?" dijo Albert apretando un periódico contra su espalda

-"Excelente Albert, de verdad nos amamos mucho" dijo Candy radiante

-"Si, tenía esa impresión ya que han salido juntos en dos periódicos" sonrió Albert a la vez que sacaba un periodico de Nueva York llamado "Nueva York diario" y uno de Chicago llamado "Chicago hoy" La cara de asombro y vergüenza de Candy, que pensaba como es que habían conseguido esas fotos, era cómica.

-"Pasába por un puesto de periódicos y me pareció ver tu linda cara en dos de ellos en la primera plana. Lo que me sorprende es que se atrevieron a besarse en público"  
Ante eso Candy se sonrojó aún más y Albert rió de ello.

-"No...no fue mi intención...el...yo...bueno..."

Albert rió aún más y dijo "No te preocupes Candy, solo jugaba contigo. Voy a comprar algo para comer, quédate aquí y prepara la mesa"

Candy asintió, agarró los periódicos y leyó los artículos. No decían mucho, lo que valía en ambos eran las fotos. Un nombre llamó la atención de Candy al final de la página; Un agradecimiento especial a Elisa Reagan, que nos proporcionó la oportunidad de descubrir ésta noticia

En su lado del país, Terry maldecía a Elisa, a las fotos y al periódico, pero ¿que se podía hacer ya? Esperaba que Candy no se enojara con el. Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir una carta.

NOTA DEL AUTOR  
Hola, y mil gracias por todas las reviews que me han dejado :D creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco aburrido, pero tenía que tocar el tema de la situación de los Andley y compañía tras la partida de Stear, y quería dejar claro que Annie y Archie se separan para mis propios fines malevolos :3 prometo más Terry/Candy en los próximos capitulos :) no se olviden de dejar reviews! :D  
Saludos,  
Paola_**CORNWELL**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Querida Candy_

_Lamento haberte besado de esa manera la última vez que nos vimos pero no me arrepiento, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Y creo que te gustó a ti también, dado el caso que no me golpeaste o algo parecido. Jamás creí que nos fueran a fotografiar en ese mismo instante, espero que no me guardes mucho rencor. De todas maneras, nuestra querida Elisa hizo el favor de no mencionar tu nombre, entonces el hecho solo se quedó en "una misteriosa rubia". Ese título me dio gracia, ahora serás mi misteriosa rubia. Mándale saludos a Albert de mi parte. Oh, casi olvidaba, la presentación en Chicago será dentro de dos semanas, ya te aparté a ti un asiento en primera fila, a Albert para poder conecerlo otra vez y también le reservé a el elegante, la tímida y la inteligente, creo que necesitan un poco de distracción ahora que el inventor se fue. Bueno misteriosa rubia tarzan pecosa, me despido, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas._

_Saludos,_

_Terry_

Terry doblo la carta, selló el sobre y se dispuso a salir de su apartamento para llevar la carta a el correo, pero afuera de su edificio había el tumulto más grande de reporteros que jamás había visto. Intentó escabullirse sin ser visto, pero no dio resultado. Una reportera en particular lo estaba acosando con preguntas que ni siquiera podía entender. Terry se estaba empezando a alterar y les grito a todos que se callaran con tanta potencia que todos lo hicieron. La reportera acosadora fue la primera en hablar de nuevo.

-"Hola, yo soy Rita Skeeter, y me gustaría preguntarle algunas preguntas, si no le importa" lo dijo muy rápido y muy agudo, a Terry le desagradó su voz.

-"Si me importa, tengo prisa y nada de ganas de ser entrevistado, con su permiso." al decir esto Terry empezó a alejarse del la mutitud con paso firme.

Rita pensó en una manera de captar su atención otra vez -"Vamos Terruce, ¿no quiere acabar con los rumores que dicen que usted esta engañando a Susana Marowe?"

Su efecto fue el deseado, ya que se detuvo en seco y sin voltear dijo;

-"Que quede claro, yo no soy ni nunca he sido novio de Susana Marlowe, la chica con la que me besé en la estación ha sido mi novia desde que voy al colegio. Obviamente no les diré su nombre. Ahora, señora, si me disculpa" dijo Terry indignado y visiblemente enojado. Después reanudó su caminata al la oficina de correos sin hacer caso a los reporteros "Así que todos pensaban que yo salgo con Susana. Bueno, lo que dije acabara con los rumores, espero."

La mayoría de los reporteros se quedaron contentos con la información que recibieron, pero Rita _debía_ conocer la identidad de la supuesta novia, entonces fue a visitar a Susana Marlowe, ella seguro lo sabía. Al llegar su mamá le negó la entrada pero cedió cuando Rita le dijo que ella era su más grande admiradora y debía asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La señora Marlowe las dejó a solas a petición de su hija. Cuando ésta se fue, Rita comenzó

-"Hola Susana, déjeme decirle que soy su más ferviente admiradora" dijo con su horrible voz melosa

-"Muchas gracias" dijo Susana delicadamente. No le agradaba la mujer

-"Bueno, como su admiradora me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Cómo va su relación con Terruce?

-"Oh" definitivamente esa mujer no le gustaba "Bueno, en realidad nunca hubo una relación, el esta con su novia Candy" Susana miró al piso con tristeza ante lo último. No podía saber todo el daño que había hecho con ésa sola oración, pensaba que la persona solo era una admiradora.

-"¿Candy? ¿Candy? Jamás había escuchado ése nombre. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?" Se notaba el hambre en sus ojos

-"Candice White Andley, aunque no veo porque te interesa tanto" dijo Susana confundida

"De veras es tonta" Rita pensaba. Luego dijo -"Muchas gracias Susana, saciaste mi curiosidad. Espero que mejores pronto."

Dicho esto salió de la estancia dejando a una confundida Susana con el adiós en la boca.

* * *

-"¡¿CANDY BESÁNDOSE CON TERRY?" Archie gritó indignado "Déjame ver eso" dijo quitándole a Annie el periódico. Se habían disculpado mutuamente y ahora eran amigos, pero todo sentimiento romántico había quedado atrás.

-"No puedo creerlo." dijo Archie al ver la foto "Desgraciado, mimado atrevido ¿cómo se le ocurre? ahora Candy será mal vista por la sociedad."

-Tranquilízate Archie, no publicaron su nombre, solo la foto, solo las que los conozcan sabrán que es ella"

-"Aún así, ¡como se les ocurre! Quiero hablar con ella"

-"Te acompaño" Annie decía esto para guardar cierto control en lo que Archie le decía a Candy, ya que en ese estado de enojo podía decir cualquier cosa.

Manejaron hasta el departamento de Candy, y Archie entró sin siquiera tocar. Ella se encontraba poniendo la mesa tarareando fuertemente de espaldas a la puerta, y como Archie es tan sigiloso no lo escucho entrar. Annie lo alcanzó jadeando un poco, pero igual sin hacer ruido. Observaron a Candy, parecía estar fantaseando sobre algo, y ambos tenían una idea de qué. Archie se calmó un poco al verla tan relajada y feliz.

-"Lamentamos interrumpirla, señora Grandchester, pero queremos hablar contigo" dijo Archie después de un rato.

-"¡AHHH! ¡Archie, Annie, me asustaron! Pasen, siéntense, Albert fue a traer la comida"

-"Gracias" dijo Archie, y pasó a sentarse a la sala. Candy ya había acabado con la mesa, entonces de sentó con ellos.

-"Candy, nos gustaría algún tipo de explicación sobre esto" dijo Archie sacando el periódico

-"Oh...eso..." Candy se sonrojó de una manera inimaginable "Bueno...yo...yo no lo planeé...el...yo...bueno..." Archie y Annie empezaron a reír ante las palabras de Candy

-"¿Por qué no mejor organizas tus ideas y luego nos dices?" sonrío Annie

-"Bueno...el se acercó a mi y...bueno...me besó" dijo Candy extremadamente nerviosa

-"Así que fue el..." Archie cerró los puños "Mugre desgraciado, atrevido, mimado conde rico..."

-"¡Archie basta!" Candy dijo, callando a Archie de pura sorpresa "El me besó pero yo le correspondí, y no me arrepiento. Tenemos la misma culpa, pero valió la pena."

-"¡Candy! ¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas! ¡Que estés hablando así! ¡Te está volviendo como el!" en ése punto Archie ya estaba parado

-"Archie..." dijo Annie en un murmullo audible

Candy se paró también y le gritó -"¡Y que si me vuelvo como el, al fin y al cabo el es el amor de mi vida! ¡Lo que sí no me gustaría es ser cómo tu! ¡Sobreprotector y celoso!"

Archie y Candy se dieron la espalda al mismo tiempo. -"Puedes irte Archie" Candy dijo fingiendo calma.

-"Con gusto" Archie dijo resentidamente. Annie no se movió, pero a ambos se les había olvidado que estaba ella ahí. Tan pronto como Archie cerró la puerta, o más bien azotó, Annie empezó a llorar.

-"Annie..."

-"Yo estaba aquí para medir las palabras de Archie, pero me quedé ahí sentada como una inútil. De veras lo siento Candy, de veras lo siento."

-"No te preocupes Annie, no tenías porqué medir sus palabras, ahora se que es lo que piensa sobre esto. Aunque yo no me disculparé, el es el que tiene que hacerlo" dijo Candy mirando hacia arriba con las últimas palabras.

Antes de que Annie pudiera decir algo más una vecina entró corriendo a la estancia, gritando "¡Candy, Candy!"

-"Que sucede señora, cálmese, pase..."

-"No Candy, ¡Tu hermano! ¡Han atropellado a tu hermano!"

-¡Que han atropellado a Albert!" Candy gritó horrorizada "Voy para allá"

Candy corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta encontrar el lugar en el que la anciana le había indicado, seguida por Annie, y quedó horrorizada ante la escena. Todas la comida que había comprado Albert estaba esparcida por la calle, y había alguien a su lado, que intentaba reanimarlo...parecía...

-"¡Archie!"

-"Candy, ve a llamar ayuda, una ambulancia o algo" respondió Archie alterado

-"S-sí" dijo Candy antes de salir corriendo hacia el hospital Santa Juana. Intentó mantener la calma, entonces fue a la recepción y pidió una ambulancia para un hombre atropellado en la calle 4 Drivet Prive. La ambulancia salió con un doctor y una estudiante de enfermera llamada Paola Rosseti, Candy jamás había tratado con ella porque era dos años más joven, pero parecía capaz y se la pasaba en la biblioteca. Era alta, de cabello igual de rizado y rebelde que ella, pero del color más negro que jamás había visto, ojos grandes y cafés enmarcados por unos lentes rectangulares, y mirada que reflejaba bondad, pero una vez que la estudiabas bien podías ver la chispa de inquietud y rebeldía que era tan especial de ella.

Al llegar a la escena Candy vio que no se había equivocado sobre la eficiencia de la chica, tan pronto la ambulancia se detuvo ella corrió hacia Albert y le tomó el pulso, luego le pidió a Archie con un tono autoritario y ligeramente mandón que la ayudara a subir a Albert a la ambulancia. Se podía notar que Archie había quedado impresionado por la chica. (Inicio de mi plan malévolo ;3)

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Sorpresa! Doble update hoy! :D me dejé llevar por la historia, y aunque creo que este no esta mucho más interesante que el anterior, pera ya sabemos que Archie no está contento con las fotos, Candy se meterá en más problemas por culpa de Susana y ya entró la nueva interés amoroso de Archie ;) la descripción de la chica fue la mía, porque como mi username puede insinuar, estoy loca por Archie, desde que lo vi :3 el próximo update probablemente sea mañana, porque como estoy de vacaciones tengo tiempo, entonces chequen mañana! :D

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	5. Chapter 5

Candy, Annie, Archie y Patty estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, esperando noticias de Albert. Archie y Candy ya se habían perdonado aunque los dos seguían manteniendo sus puntos de vista fuertemente. El doctor que atendía a Albert ya sabía que el tenia amnesia, y lo estaba revisando cuidadosamente. Después de un rato, la enfermera salió para decirles que no había peligro y que podía ir a casa en ese mismo instante. También les informó que la amnesia de Albert no había sido afectada ni para bien ni para mal.

Candy y Archie no pudieron dejar de notar la profesionalidad de su informe, aunque solo era una estudiante. Candy se le acercó a preguntar su nombre y a felicitarla por su eficiencia. No sabían que Archie estaba escuchando cada palabra.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Candy, ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-"Mi nombre es Paola. Yo te conozco...tu eres enfermera también, ¿verdad?"

-"Si, es verdad" sonrió Candy "De hecho quería felicitarte por tu buen trabajo"

Ante esto Paola se ruborizó y sonrió una enorme sonrisa. -"Muchas gracias Candy. Tu también eres una muy buena enfermera, los pacientes te adoran"

-"Ahora me toca a mi ruborizarme" dijo Candy juguetonamente. Ambas rieron y se despidieron. Archie sonrió para sí. Ella era encantadora sin duda.

Archie llevó a todos a sus respectivas casas y luego volvió a la suya. Una vez solos, Candy y Albert comieron, y se hacían bromas inocentes, como qué despistado era Albert por haberse dejado atropellar y como Candy estaba tan enamorada que se besaba en público. Después de perder el tiempo toda la tarde, fueron a dormir. Albert se levantó antes y despertó a Candy diciendo que tenía "una noticia buena y una mala".

-"Primero dame la mala, Albert"

Sin decir nada, Albert le dió un periódico en el que venía un informe sobre la vida amorosa de Terruce Grandchester, y la identidad de la novia al fin había sido descubierta, gracias a Susana.

-"Que horror...ahora fans locas de Terry me acosaran, o periodistas, es lo mismo" Candy tiró el periódico y le preguntó a Albert cuál era la buena noticia.

-"Carta de Terry" dijo dándole el pequeño sobre, que sin embargo estaba un poco grueso.

-"¡De Terry!" abrió el sobre de manera casi salvaje y mientras leía la carta su sonrisa se ensanchaba "Te ha invitado al teatro Albert, a todos los demás también, que atento es Terry...no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Archie cuando le diga que Terry lo invitó a el también" dijo riendo ligeramente. "¿Por qué no cuando salga del trabajo me acompañas a verlos, Albert?

-"Será un placer Candy, espero que hoy no salgas muy tarde"

-"Procuraré no hacerlo Albert, ¡hasta luego!"

Se pasó todo el camino a el hospital pensando en la cara que pondría Archie...aunque tampoco se podía imaginar la cara que pondría cuando viera el diario, donde al fin se había revelado su nombre, además con el "Andley" incluido. Se podía imaginar a la tía Elroy "¡Eres la deshonra de la familia Andley!" Si, si, si, no le podía importar menos. Ella era feliz y eso era bueno.  
Al entrar al hospital, se llevó una sorpresa muy grande. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo Archie ahí? Decidió fingir que no lo había visto y pasar enfrente de el para ver si la llamaba. No, de hecho se escondió más detrás de la bufanda. Que raro...en eso salió Paola, y entonces Archie si se paró. Candy decidió escuchar su conversación.

-"Hola, enfermera, me preguntaba ¿dónde me pueden atender por un dolor de garganta?

-"Bueno señor, usted tendrá que esperar su turno junto con los demás pacientes." se detuvo un segundo y le preguntó "¿Lo conozco de algun lado? Se me hace familiar..."

-"Bueno, yo estaba con..."

Ella no lo dejó terminar, diciendo -"¡Claro! Usted estaba con el hombre atropellado ayer"

A Archie se le veía el placer en la cara de que ella lo recordaba -"¡Si! Ese era yo. Y porfavor llameme Archie"

-"Archie. Mi nombre es Paola. Ahora debo irme, que tenga bonito día" dijo sonriendo

-"Hasta luego" Archie dijo satisfecho, y luego salió de el hospital visiblemente feliz

Candy no sabía que sentir ante lo que acababa de ver. Primero sintió gracia, el asunto era cómico en realidad. Pero también se le hizo un poco pronto para volverse a enamorar ya que acababa de terminar con Annie. Candy suspiró y decidió tratar el asunto más adelante.

Pasó por enfrente del doctor Lennard, y lo saludó educadamente. Él le pidió que fuera a su despacho y le ofreció un trabajo en una construcción, lejos de Chicago. Lejos de Nueva York. Lejos de Terry...  
Decidió no tomar la oferta. Después de todo, había muchas enfermeras dispuestas a hacerlo, el doctor Lennard le dejó bien claro que eso no le afectaría en lo absoluto y en realidad esperaba que se negara.

Candy salió del hospital a su hora habitual, y corrió a casa para recoger a Albert para ir con los Andley. Esperaba que Annie y Patty estuvieran ahí también, eso le salvaría muchas molestias. Al llegar, encontró a Archie en el jardín, apoyado en un árbol dormido. Candy aprovechó la oportunidad de encontrarlo solo para preguntarle sobre la enfermera estudiante, pero justo cuando lo despertó Annie y Patty salieron de la casa, seguidas por la tía abuela con la expresión más severa que le había visto. Candy le pidió a Albert que se escondiera detrás de un arbusto para que no lo viera la tía Elroy, y se preparó para un sermón.

-"Hola tía abuela"

-"No me llames así Candy. Soy la señora Elroy para ti. Y gracias a tu atrevimiento público la familia Andley ha caído en la desgracia, ahora que tu identidad ha sido descubierta. ¡Eres la deshonra de la familia Andley!" concluyó la tía abuela de la misma manera que Candy se la había imaginado.

-"Lo siento señora Elroy" respondió Candy mirando al suelo

-"¡Crees que un "lo siento" le devolverá el honor a la familia!"

-"Cálmese tía abuela, todos cometemos errores, incluso usted aunque no quiera admitirlo" Archie salió en defensa de Candy

-"Cállate Archie. Ahora ¡fuera de mi vista, todos ustedes!" Tras decir esto la tía abuela se volvió a meter a la casa.

Archie se volteó a Candy y le dijo -"Lo bueno es que no la viste en la mañana, parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco"

-"Si, la verdad me esperaba algo parecido. Pero les tengo buenas noticias a todos, vamos al parque, ¡vamos Albert!"

Albert salió de su escondite y se fueron al parque.

-"Candy, ¿que son esas buenas noticias?" preguntó Annie

-"¡Muero de curiosidad!" exclamó Patty

-"Pronto verán...y pongan mucha atención a la cara de Archie" dijo Candy riendo -"¡Ya llegamos! Bueno, les quería decir que conseguí boletos para ir a ver Romeo y Julieta. Si, a ti también Archie" dijo Candy sonriendo

-"Pues regálale el boleto a alguien más, yo no pienso ir" dijo Archie con un ademán orgulloso

-"Ah bueno...se me olvidó decirles que no fui yo quien los consiguió, Terry los invito a todos" al decir esto Candy sacó la carta de Terry. La cara que puso Archie era más cómica de lo que Candy había imaginado, y todos empezaron a reír.

-"Bueno...eso es un detalle de su parte...solo iré porque soy un caballero y debo cumplir"

Todos rieron más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras.

-"Solo espero que las semanas pasen volando..." dijo Candy

Se pasaron hasta el anochecer platicando de cosas que se les ocurrían, riendo y bromeando. Luego regresaron a sus casas y durmieron. El resto de la semana pasó de manera habitual, Archie no se volvió a mostrar en el hospital, Candy continuó con su trabajo, igual Albert y de vez en cuando sus amigos venían a cenar con ellos. Recibieron carta de Stear quien todavía no era un soldado sino estaba en el barco. Finalmente, el día de la obra de Terry llegó. Los reporteros estaban fuera del teatro, y Candy se puso el sombrero de lado para que no la reconocieran. Por desgracia, la compañía de periódico donde Rita trabajaba le había asignado la tarea de seguir a Terry a dondequiera que fuera, y la chica no pasó desapercibida por ella, pero decidió no molestarla durante la función. En el asiento de Candy había una nota de Terry

_Pecosa_

_Cuando acabe la función ven con tus amigos al restaurante francés de al lado del teatro. Te espero._

_Terry_

Candy quedó cautivada por la actuación de Terry, y fue la que más fuerte aplaudió al final. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Terry...cumpliste tu sueño." pensaba Candy cariñosamente.

Al salir del teatro, una señora con caireles rubios y lentes con joyas falsas la detuvo.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Rita Skeeter..."

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia :D les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, prepárense para un hermoso capítulo mañana. O al rato...ya tengo la idea :D

Saludos,

Paola Cornwell


	6. Chapter 6

-"Hola Rita, es un placer conocerte. Ahora, voy tarde, por favor compermiso"

-"Pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas..."

-"Bueno a ella no le gustaría responderlas" intervino Archie "Adios" seguido esto, el quinteto se adentró en la multitud, y Rita los perdió de vista. "Esta me la vas a pagar, señorita Andley" pensó indignada.

-"Ahí está el restaurante, ¿no es ese Candy?" dijo Annie

-"Si Annie, ¡es ese!" exclamó Candy emocionada

-"¡Y ahí esta Terry!" añadió Patty

-"¿Creo que tengo que ir verdad?" preguntó Archie mirando al suelo

-"Si Archie, se un poco agradecido" le reprendió Candy

Entraron al restaurante y Terry vió a Candy de inmediato. En realidad se veia preciosa con su vestido azul cielo con olanes.

-"Candy" dijo Terry y luego se acercó a abrazarla "Estuvimos apenas dos semanas separados, pero te extrañé tanto"

-"Yo también Terry..." dijo Candy sin romper el abrazo "Estuviste maravilloso"

-"Gracias" sonrió Terry y luego la vió fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

-"Si, se ve que estan felices de verse, pero nosotros también estamos aquí. Hola Grandchester." interrumpió Archie. Annie le dió un codazo disimulado por haber arruinado el momento.

-"Cornwell" respondió Terry rompiendo el abrazo. Procedió a saludar a Annie y a Patty besándoles la mano, lo cual las hizo sonrojarse. Terry aún las intimidaba un poco.

-"Albert" le dijo mientras se estrecheban la mano "Se que no me recuerdas pero eramos buenos amigos."

-"Si, Candy me ha hablado de ello" sonrío Albert "De hecho, no habla de muchas otras cosas más que sobre ti" Candy se sonrojó mucho ante esto, y todos los demás rieron ante su incomodidad.

Terry rescató a Candy del vergonsozo momento guiandolos a la mesa, y diciendoles lo maravilloso que era el restaurante. Luego le susurró a Candy, acercandose tanto que sus labios rozaban su oreja "El jardín del hotel es hermoso, y lleno de flores. Hay que ir una vez que terminemos de comer" Candy asintió, y Archie se dio cuenta de todo. Pero por alguna razón, ya no sentía celos. No se explicaba porque...incluso cuando salía con Annie sentía celos por Candy. Su imaginación voló hacia la pequeña enfermera. Paola. Si, ella era la razón de no sentir más celos por Candy.

Comieron y platicaron. Terry le platicaba a Albert todo lo que hacían cuando iban al San Pablo, y Albert no podía parar de reir. Annie y Patty hablaban de ropa y accesorios de moda. Candy intentaba descubrir lo setimientos de Archie hacia su compañera disimuladamente, pero el se dio cuenta y no dio ningun tipo de información.

Terminaron de comer y Terry se despidió de todos menos Candy. Cuando Archie le dijo que ya subiera al coche, Terry intervino diciendo que el la llevaría a su casa, y que gracias por haber venido. Archie estaba un poco receloso, pero al final se encogió de hombros y se fue. Una vez solos, Candy y Terry salieron al jardín y ella se dio cuenta de que el no habia mentido, era el jardín más hermoso que había visto jamás.

-"Y bueno pecosa, ¿qué te parece? preguntó Terry mientras se recostaba en la hierba

-"Es...precioso" respondió Candy sentandose también

-"Si...creí que te gustaría. Es un milagro que tu amigo elegante no me halla pegado cuando me vio, debido a las fotos infames..."

-"No, el estaba muy agradecido de tu detalle de invitarlo. A la que sí quería golpear era a Susana por decirle mi nombre a los medios"

-"Si, yo fui a reclamarle por hacerlo"

-"¡Terry!"

-"Pero la perdone. Al parecer la mujer Skeeter la engañó diciendo que era una admiradora para sacarle toda la información"

-"Oh. Eso explica todo"

Se quedaron callados viendo las estrellas. Entonces Terry recordó los días en Escocia, al igual que Candy, y empezaron a revivir recuerdos que a veces eran tristes y a veces eran graciosos.

-"Y luego, tu..." Candy se quedó callada y se ruborizó de repente

-"Te besé" Terry terminó por ella

-"Eh...si" Candy se volteo y guardó silencio otra vez. Cuando volteó de nuevo, encontró a Terry muy cerca de ella. De hecho, _demasiado_ cerca. Ella admiraba su sigilo, no escuchó como se acercaba.

-"Cuando te besé en el tren tu no me empujaste. O golpeaste. ¿Por qué?"

-"Porque...me siento muy feliz y afortunada de que tu me ames. Un beso es una demostración de amor. Y..." Candy se ruborizó de nuevo "Me gusto que lo hicieras"

-"Candy..." en ese punto, ya estaba a centímetros de su cara, y ella se estaba acercando también. Sus labios colapsaron justo cuando una nube destapó la luna, lo cual hacía una escena hermosa: un par de enamorados besándose bajo la luz de la luna en un jardín de flores.

Al separarse, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Por fin, Terry rompió el silencio diciendo,

-"Que lástima que solo podemos estar juntos esta noche"

-"Si. No puedo creer que el destino se empeñe en separarnos"

-"¿Por qué no vienes a vivir en Nueva York conmigo? Así no nos separaríamos más"

-"Pero...yo aquí...tengo mi vida. Tengo mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi departamento. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir tú a Chicago"

-"No puedo. Ya veo a lo que te refieres. Pero espero que nos podamos ver más seguido..."

-"Yo también. Cuando me den vacaciones quiero pasarlas contigo, ya sea aquí, en Nueva York o en Escocia"

-"Vacaciones...eso me recuerda, cuando acaben las presentaciones de Romeo y Julieta Robert nos va a dar un mes de vacaciones antes de las audiciones para la próxima obra. Al parecer Robert quiere que los principiantes den su propia obra pequeña en lugar de hacer solamente personajes secundarios en las nuestras. Aunque no sé cuanto falta para que las presentaciones terminen."

-"Tal vez nos podrían dar vacaciones al mismo tiempo...aunque no creo que me dieran a mí un mes en mis más alocados sueños"

-"Yo me encargaría de eso. ¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir?"

-"La verdad...a Escocia. Ahí hay unos recuerdos preciosos"

-"Si, estoy de acuerdo. ¡Pero que tarde es! Si Cornwell descubriera nos mataría"

-"¡Tienes razón! Vamonos ya"

Subieron al coche de Terry y se mantuvieron callados todo el camino. Ambos estaban muy absortos en sus pensamientos, que incluían la noche que acababan de pasar juntos. En el momento de despedida se prometieron escribirse y no dejar que los medios descubrieran nada sobre ellos. Cuando Candy entró a su departamento vió que Albert ya estaba dormido, y ella se cambió y se quedó casi dormida de inmediato. Las emociones de ese día habían sido agotadoras.

Terry también durmió tranquilo esa noche. Había probado la felicidad cuando Candy le dijo que estaba feliz de que el la amara, y practicamente ya habían planeado unas vacaciones juntos en Escocia. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos dormían tranquilamente, sin saber que Rita Skeeter estaba escribiendo su venganza hacia la pareja porque Candy le había negado la palabra.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Muchas gracias otra vez por todas sus reviews tan positivas, de verdad me inspiran para seguir escribiendo :D mientras Terry acaba sus presentaciones me voy a concentrar tantito más en Archie y Paola, aunque obvio también va a haber noticias de Terry. Y no se preocupen, Terry acabará las presentaciones en un capitulo o dos. No me gusta que esten separados por tanto tiempo, eso me frustraba de la serie -.- no se les olvide dejar más reviews! :D

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	7. Chapter 7

Archie se despertó sintiendose contento sobre cómo había resultado la noche anterior. Al parecer Candy era muy feliz con Terry, y ya se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña compañera le agradaba. Archie se preguntaba cuántos años tenía. Podía asegurar que era menor que Candy, porque no se había diplomado y su cara parecía muy jóven. Le calculaba 14-16 años, aunque no se lo iba a preguntar, al menos no hoy. Si, hoy tenía planeado ir a verla. Pero antes, mientras tomába su desayuno, ojeaba el periódico. Oh no, una foto de Candy...era de ayer. De hecho ahí estaba él también. El artículo leía:

**¿Dónde están los modales de la familia Andley?**

Como todos ustedes saben, Candice White Andley esta saliendo con el aclamado actor Terruce Grandchester. Por eso, al verla salir de la función de Romeo y Julieta ayer en Chicago nos acercamos a la joven amablemente y esto fue lo que sucedió:

Rita Skeeter: Hola, mi nombre es Rita Skeeter...

Candice White Andley: Hola Rita, es un placer conocerte. Ahora, voy tarde, por favor compermiso.

Rita Skeeter: Pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas...

Acompañante: Bueno a ella no le gustaría responderlas. Adios.

Hemos identificado a su joven acompañante como Archivald Cornwell, primo de la señorita Andley. Si es así, la familia tiene que refinar sus modales, ya que sus respuestas no fueron las más educadas. Me pregunto, ¿qué pensará el abuelo William sobre todo ésto?

* * *

Archie no era el único rabiando por ése artículo. Candy lo había leído en su casa y se sentía tan enojada que sentía ganas de hacerle hoyos a la pared. Sus respuestas no habían sido las más educadas, pero tampoco lo había sido ella con sus artículos anteriores. Archie decidió arrancar esa página del diario para que la tía abuela no se enterara de nada. Aunque claro, había una persona que estaba riendo fuertemente ante el artículo, Terry. El señorito elegante le estaba empezando a caer bien, no todos eran tan valientes para dar una respuesta tan atrevida. Cuando le escribiera a Candy mencionaría eso.

Hoy dos personas que iban murmurando maldiciones a una reportera en particular chocaron al entrar al Hospital Santa Juana.

-"Lo lamento yo...¡Archie! ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Candy visiblemente sorprendida.

-"Yo...venía a verte. ¿Viste el artículo que esa horrible mujer publicó? inventó Archie rápidamente

-"Si...pero no te creo que venías solo para decirte eso. Se me hace que estás ocultando algo..." dijo lo último con un tonito burlón

-"No...yo...¡no!" Archie se puso nervioso

-"Mmmm...¡yo creo que venías a ver a Paola!"

Archie ya no le vió más sentido a seguir mintiendo -"Si. ¿Cómo supiste?"

-"Te vi fingiendo dolor de garganta para hablar con ella hace unas semanas. Pero te recomiendo que vuelvas a el mediodía, a esa hora es su descanso" Candy le guiñó el ojo "Y déjame decirte que hiciste buena elección. Ella es buena en lo que hace"

-"Errr, gracias Candy. Nos vemos"

-"Nos vemos"

Ese encuentro le alegró la mañana a Candy, ¡Archie había estado realmante cómico! Hoy le tocaba ser asistente en clase de anatomía, en la clase de Paola...tenía muchas ganas de contarle que Archie la buscaba, pero no podía hacerle eso a su amigo que había confiado en ella. Cuando la clase acabó, a la chica se le cayó un papel...Candy se lo iba a entregar, pero un nombre llamó su Atención..."Archie", decía en medio de un corazón, que después había sido tachado. ¡Eso de verdad era cómico! Ambos iban a estar felices de verse en un rato. Candy sonrió para sí. Recodaba cuantas veces había hecho ella lo mismo con el nombre de Terry, para después descubrirse a si misma haciendolo y tachandolo, igualita que su compañera. Como se arrepentía de no haber aceptado sus sentimientos antes, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez hubieran podido pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero igual estaba bastante satisfecha con los recuerdos que tenía ya...el festival de mayo, las vacaciones de Escocia...ella había sido feliz con Terry y tenía la sensación de que siempre lo sería. Esa imagen de ellos dos casados volvía a su mente...

-"Candy, ¡Candy!" una voz femenina la sacó de sus fantasías "¿Estás bien? Parecía que te habías quedado dormida..."

-"Oh no, estoy bien" Candy enfocó su vista para ver a Paola enfrente de ella

-"Esta bien. El doctor Frank me pidió que te diera estos estudios para que los interprétes y-"

-"¿Paola no deberías estar ya en tu descanso? Candy interrumpió

-"Ah, si, pero quería dejar esto listo antes. Como decía, el doctor Frank quería que interpretaras estos análisis y que le mandaras la respuesta lo antes posible. Ahora creo que sí iré a tomar mi descanso, hasta luego" dijo sonriendo

-"Eso haré, ¡disfruta tu descanso!"

-"¡Lo haré, gracias!" Candy pensaba en la bonita sorpresa que se llevaría al ver a Archie. Les deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

* * *

Archie estaba en la sala de espera del hospital, ya eran 12:15 y ninguna señal de su enfermera. De repente, la vió bajar de las escaleras. "Que hermosa se ve en su uniforme blanco" pensó. Luego notó que se detenía un momento en la sala de espera, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Una idea loca le pasó por la mente: que ella lo estaba buscando a el. Pero eso era imposible...o tal vez no, cuando lo había visto se había vuelto más roja que un tomate y había corrido al jardín del hospital. Archie no podía creerlo...tal vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. El también salió al jardín, y le gritó: "¡Eh, enfermera!"

Ella se volteó. En realidad no sabía por qué se había enamorado de el si solo habían hablado una conversación de menos de 4 oraciones. Tal vez era su voz profunda, su porte y actitud elegante o sus ojos que parecían estar en conflicto todo el tiempo, haciendolo tener un aire misterioso. También era muy guapo, en eso no había duda alguna.

-"¿Si? ¡Oh, Archie! que gusto verte otra vez

-"Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces aquí en el jardín?" dijo '¿Por qué le hago una pregunta tan tonta?, si esta en el jardín eso es obvio' pensó

"-Bueno, estoy en mi descanso. Me gusta pasear por aquí en mis horas libres"

-"Si, estar en la naturaleza es lindo" ¿Pero por qué estaba diciendo esas tonterías?

-"Tienes razón. Vamos a esa banca, la que está debajo del árbol, ¿quieres? Es mi favorita"

-"Por supuesto" Archie dijo sonriendole a la chica, que aunque era alta quedaba muy chaparra al lado de él.

-"Entonces platícame, ¿de dónde eres? Jamás había escuchado un nombre parecido al tuyo, que por cierto es muy hermoso" Definitivamente Archivald Cornwell sabía cómo tratar a una chica.

-"Oh, bueno, yo nací aquí, pero mi papá es italiano. Mi nombre completo es Paola Rosseti, y aunque mi papá es marinero y se la pasa viajando, mi mamá y mi hermana viven aquí. Siempre que tengo un día libre las voy a visitar"

-"Que lindo es eso de tu parte. Y dime, ¿cuándo vas a diplomarte?"

-"Dentro de dos años, cuando cumpla diéciocho" '¡Que tonta! Acabo de revelarle mi edad.' pensó Paola. Para cambiar el tema, preguntó -"¿Tu estudias algo?

'Así que tiene diesiséis' -"Eh, bueno, estudié en Londres hasta que...la guerra"

-"Ah, si. He escuchado hablar de ella, de hecho más que eso, una compañera mía se fue de enfermera al frente" Paola volteó a ver a su acompañante, que de repente había cerrado los ojos y apretado los puños "Archie..."

-"Se lo que se siente que alguien que quieres se vaya a la guerra" Archie se veía muy alterado "Mi hermano Stear se fue de soldado voluntario al frente"

-"Que horror" ella se veía horrorizada en verdad "¿Por-por qué?"

-"No le dijo a nadie. Solo un día ya no estaba, y había una nota en su lugar" el se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas, y al final lo logró. Su orgullo era demasiado grande.

Ella, en un esfuerzo por darle a entender que estaba bien, y que podía confiar en ella, un gesto para el que fue necasario mucho valor, le tomó la mano. Ése gesto era algo que valía mucho más para el que mil palabras. La volteó a ver e intentó sonreir, ella le sonrió de vuelta. En ése momento su manera de verse el uno al otro se convirtió en amor, y no solo un enamoramiento fugaz y adolecente, como el de Annie. Habian encontrado en el otro lo que habían estado buscando por años.

Candy los observaba desde su ventana, "De verdad parece que se llevan bien" pensaba. "Terry y yo no nos llevabamos bien, lo recuerdo" sonrió ante todas las veces que habían discutido, peleado por cosas inútiles. Luego recordó la vez que apostaron en una carrera de caballos, y aunque el caballo de el claramente ganó, el dijo que había sido empate. Cuando ella le había regalado la armónica para que dejara de fumar, había sido tan bonito...su primer beso en Escocia, lo recordaba tan claramente. Aunque ya se había cansado de revivir los mismos recuerdos. Con un poco de suerte iban a poder hacer unos nuevos estas vacaciones. ¡Ya no podía esperar! En eso vió como Archie y Paola se levantaban, se abrazaban fugazmente y se iban por diferentes direcciones. "Que hermoso es el amor" pensaba. Luego recordó que tenía que llevarle los analisis al Dr. Frank y corrió a su despacho.

* * *

Querida Candy,

Nos acabamos de ver ayer, pero aún así quise escribirte. Al parecer las presentaciones de Romeo y Julieta terminan dentro de un mes, aunque aún no se sabe una fecha exacta. Espero que si te puedan dar vacaciones por esas fechas, trabaja duro para que te las den. Dale mis felicitaciones a Cornwell por haberse atrevido a darle tal respuesta a la horrible mujer Skeeter, dudo que yo mismo me hubiera atrevido. Espero que Albert ya esté mejorando, creí que con lo que le conté ayer recordaría algo pero no lo hizo. Dale mis saludos. Me tengo que ir pecosa, y espero tu respuesta.

De verdad tuyo,

Terry

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Como les dije, éste capítulo se iba a tratar más de Archie y Paola, espero que les haya gustado de todas maneras :3 y necesito un consejo. Estoy pensando que tal vez sea buena idea no matar a Stear, nunca me gustó eso, pero creo que si se quedara vivo ya se desviaría demasiado de la historia original. ¿Ustedes que dicen? De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews que me han dejado :D Trataré de subir el próximo capitulo pronto :D

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	8. Chapter 8

Ya había pasado una semana desde la obra de Terry, y todo estaba bien. Cuando Candy había recibido la carta de Terry había tirado una jarra de jugo sobre Albert, y el se había reido mucho de su fuerte enamoramiento. Había respondido de inmediato, aunque creía que su carta le había quedado demasiado aburrida. Albert la había sacado de esa idea, entonces la había mandado, el único gran cambio en la vida de Candy es que Archie estaba todos los días en el hospital. Todo estaba de maravilla.

Terry recibió la carta de Candy cuatro días después de que el había mandado la suya. Se sentía feliz de que le hubiera respondido tan rápido, y de todo lo que narraba la carta. Ella parecía estar feliz con cómo se estaba desarrollando su vida. Obviamente le respondió casi de inmediato otra vez, aunque no tenía mucho que contar lo hizo.

_Mi querida tarzán pecosa_

_Me dio gusto leer tu carta describiendo cada diminuto detalle de tu vida diaria, en realidad estoy feliz de que tu disfrutes tanto la vida. Ahora me toca a mi; me levanto, usualmente tarde, desayuno lo que encuentro, paseo por la ciudad o voy a comprar lo que me falta, esquivo a los reporteros, ensayo para la obra de la noche, presento la obra y me subo a un tren para ir a la siguinte ciudad. Creo que tu vida es más interesante que la mía, pero ya ves. Robert ya nos dió una fecha exacta para las vacaciones, serán desde el 8 de julio al 8 de agosto. Creo que las disfrutaré, sobre todo si las paso a tu lado. Bueno pecosa, me despido, tengo que ir a dormir, es más tarde de lo que te imaginas. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto._

_Con amor, _

_Terry_

Apenas era el 14 de junio, entonces todavía faltaba un poco, pero Terry ya se había puesto a planear todo. Candy quería ir a Escocia, se iban a Escocia. Su villa y todos los alrededores estaban libres de peligro de convertirse en campo de batalla aún, entonces en eso no había problema. Lo que sí le preocupaba era cómo iba a convencer a su padre de que lo dejara usar la villa Grandchester, ya que basicamente había renunciado al nombre. Suspiró y sacó otro pedazo de papel, esta vez iba a escribirle una carta a su padre...Las cosas con su mamá iban realmente bien, de vez en cuando la visitaba y ella a el, bueno, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba de gira por el país. Pero con su padre...con el no había hablado desde que salió del San Pablo, y del país, para el caso. Sabía que él probablemente estaba muy enojado con el por haberse escapado de esa manera, pero igual le gustaría arreglar su relación padre-hijo. Que al fin pudieran ser una familia...no enemigos declarados. Suspiró una vez más y empezó a escribir...

* * *

Annie se encontraba en camino a la mansión Andley para pasar tiempo con Archie. Ella sabía que en realidad ella había terminado con su relación, pero aún guardaba sentimientos por Archie y esperaba que pudiran volver a estar juntos...sabía que ella había dicho que quería solo una amistad con el, pero ella estaba enojada en ese momento y había dicho muchas tonterías. Esperaba que pudieran quererse de esa manera otra vez. Cuando llegó a la mansión y no encontró a Archie ahí, le preguntó a la cocinera si ella sabía donde estaba su amigo. Ésta le dijo que el estaba en el hospital Santa Juana, últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Annie se sintió mal, creía que Archie ya había superado su enamoramiento por Candy...además Candy tenía a Terry, ¡eso definitivamente estaba mal! Annie se encaminó al hospital, quería llegar ahí lo antes posible. Al llegar, vió a una enfermera de pelo negro y lentes, y decidió preguntarle si había visto a Archie.

-"Hola enfermera, disculpe, ¿ha visto usted a un hombre alto, de pelo y ojos cafés, muy buen mozo?"

-"Debe estar hablando de Archie, si, se acaba de ir."

-"Eh, si, hablaba de el. ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?" Annie pensaba '¿De veras viene aquí tan seguido que las enfermeras lo conocen?'

-"Bueno, el y yo somos muy buenos amigos" al decir esto Paola se ruborizó y Annie empalideció. ¿Y si Archie venía aquí por ella y no por Candy? Ambas chicas estaban pensando '¿Que tiene esa con MI Archie?'

Mientras ellas dos se observaban cuidadosamente, Candy las vió y se preocupó de lo que se podrían estar diciendo, hasta donde ella sabía Archie no le había dicho nada sobre Paola a nadie aún. Decidió intervenir.

-"¡Hola Annie! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

-"Compermiso señorita" murmuró Paola antes de alejarse rápidamente, como acostumbraba

-"Hola Candy, oye, ¿quién era esa chica y que relación tiene con Archie?" Annie preguntó sin perder más tiempo.

-"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a el? Se acaba de ir, todavía puedes alcanzarlo" dijo Candy no queriendo decir nada en caso de que metiera la pata.

-"Tienes razón, nos vemos Candy" dijo antes de salir corriendo. Alcanzó a Archie, que apenas estaba arrancando el auto.

-"¡Archie!" le gritó desde la puerta del hospital

-"Oh, Annie, ¿qué haces aquí? Viniste a ver a Candy, supongo" dijo él al voltearse

-"No, de hecho te buscaba a ti, me han dicho que vienes aquí seguido. ¿Por qué?"

-"Bueno yo..." Annie no lo dejó continuar, diciendo

-"¿Quién es esa chica de pelo negro rizado y lentes, eh Archie?"

-"Ella es mi amiga." El no se dió cuenta de que ella había empalidecido y continuó "De hecho mi futura novia, obviamente solo si ella acepta" el pensaba que Annie ya lo había superado, y de verdad solo quería su amistad ahora, entonces cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y entró corriendo al hospital otra vez, el no supo cómo reaccionar. Decidió darle su espacio y tratar el tema en otra ocasión, aunque no iba a retrasar sus planes de pedirle a Paola que fuera su novia.

Annie, por su parte había corrido a buscar a Candy, que estaba en su hora de descanso ahora. Cuando la vió en el jardín corrió hacia ella y empezó a llorar en sus brazos.

-"Annie, ¿qué sucede?

-"El...Archie...no me ama más" respondió Annie entre sollozos "El ama...a...tu...pequeña compañera"

-"Pero tu fuiste la que dijiste que solo lo querías como amigo, recuerda"

-"Si Candy, pero dije muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. ¡Tu no me entiendes, el hombre que amas te ama también!" gritó Annie antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa. Candy decidió no perseguirla, necesitaba tiempo a solas. Entonces recordó a Susana...¿se habrá sentido así cuando Terry la dejó? Probablemente...se empezó a preguntar si había hecho lo correcto al aceptar quedarse con Terry, si le causó tanto sufrimiento a otra persona. Pero luego recordó la expresión de fastidio en la cara de Terry cuando tuvo que cargarla. Una persona no se debía quedar con alguien a quien no ama, eso los haría sufrir a los dos. Si, con ése argumento calmó su conciencia. Probablemente Susana encontraría a alguien que si la amara en algún momento. Ambas, Annie y Susana necesitaban tiempo para sanar.

* * *

Terry no sabía como empezar su carta. No sabía si poner papá, padre, Sr. Grandchester, o Richard. Se decidió por la última opción, y después de muchas hojas arrugadas la carta quedó así. Esperaba con todo su ser que su padre le diera permiso de usar la villa, porque quería complacer a Candy. Si, en realidad Candy era lo único que le importaba ahora. Ella y su felicidad.

_Richard,_

_Me quería disculpar por haber dejado el colegio de aquella manera, pero quería cumplir mis sueños y hacer algo con mi vida. Soy feliz, y no sé si eso te importe demasiado pero quería que lo supieras. No me gusta abusar de tu confianza o del apellido que lleva mi nombre, pero me preguntaba si podría utilizar la villa de los Grandchester en Escocia, desde el 8 de julio hasta el 8 de agosto. Me gustaría sorprender a mi novia con unas vacaciones ahí, eso la haría muy feliz, y si ella lo es yo también lo soy. Y tal vez podríamos vernos nosotros dos también, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. Espero tu respuesta y que me puedas perdonar._

_Saludos de tu hijo,_

_Terruce G. Grandchester _

"Por favor perdóname...papá" pensó Terry antes de acostarse e ir a dormir.

En su lado del mundo, Richard Grandchester estaba preguntándose qué estaría haciendo su hijo, y pensaba en ponerse en contacto con el...claro que sin su horrible esposa se diera cuenta. Últimamente ya no podía soportarla, sentía ganas de dejarla. Pensaba en Eleanor, oh su hermosa Eleanor, como la extrañaba, como se arrepentía por haberla dejado. Su hijo le estaba dando una gran lección: no darle importancia a el apellido sino al corazón. El, que se había quedado con la pequeña niña con bonitos ojos y cabello rubio, sin importarle apellido o status social. Si, iba a dejar a su esposa, el sentía que ella ya no lo soportaba tampoco, y ella podía quedarse con sus hijos, nunca habían estado muy unidos con el y eso facilitaría las cosas. Pero tendría que tomar el asunto con calma y con cautela. Aún no quería manchar el nombre Grandchester.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews, y ya decidí que voy a hacer con Stear...tendrán que esperar...muahahaha XD espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y Amparo de Grandchester, te juro que escribí esto antes de leer tu review, y toqué el tema de los padres de Terry O.o espero que te guste :3 Richard no sabía que Candy es una Andley, pensaba que era una chica común ycorriente, por si dudaban :) Tenía este capítulo escrito desde ayer pero se me olvidó subirlo . pero bueno, que tengan bonito día! :D

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	9. Chapter 9

_Querido Terry, _

_Estoy de acuerdo en que mi vida es más interesante que la tuya, para ser honesta. Ya no puedo esperar a que sea el 8 de julio, espero que si me den las vacaciones en el hospital, las iré pidiendo desde ahora. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? Sé que nuestra primera propuesta fue Escocia, pero luego recordé que ahí hay guerra. Es difícil pensar que un lugar tan bonito pueda ser destruido por nuestras peleas. Podríamos pasarlas en alguna ciudad bonita...¡o en el hogar de Pony! Ahí te gustaría mucho, se que fuiste en invierno pero en verano todo es mucho más bonito. Estar en la naturaleza y con niños pequeños te alegraría el corazón. Me gusta que me escribas, así que no pares._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Candy_

* * *

**Terruce,**

**Me dió mucho gusto recibir tu carta, de hecho estaba pensando en escribirte también, pero tu me ganaste. No tienes que disulparte por haberte ido, sé que yo debí haber sido más comprensivo y mejor padre, en verdad siento no haberte ayudado todas las veces que me lo pediste. Sobre la villa en Escocia, claro que puedes usarla, y estoy de acuerdo en que nos encontremos ahí. En verdad me gustaría verte. Dime, ¿cómo es tu relación con Eleanor? Espero que sea buena, así no hubieras estado solo todo este tiempo, aunque claro, tienes a tu adorable novia. Espero recibir más noticias tuyas pronto, y que te vaya bien en lo que te propones.**

**Sinceramente,**

**Richard Grandchester**

* * *

_Querida Candy, _

_Ya se que Escocia esta en guerra, pero mi villa y todos sus alrededores estan a salvo de peligro por el momento, y mi papá ya me dió permiso de usarla. Él va a ir ahí por un tiempo también, espero que eso no te moleste. Si tienes muchas ganas de ir al Hogar de Pony podríamos ir un día o dos, pero te ví con muchas ganas de ir a Escocia y ya lo tengo todo planeado, solo falta que el día llegue. Más les vale a el hospital que te den las vacaciones, yo se que te esfuerzas mucho y te mereces descansar. Y yo me merezco verte y pasar tiempo contigo, al final somos novios, ¿y que mejor que hacerlo en un lugar tan mágico como Escocia? Saludame a todos por allá, y diles que no he dejado de rezar por Stear, en verdad me caía bien. Obviamente no te dejaré de escribir, hasta el día en que nos veamos,_

_Con amor,_

_Terry_

* * *

_Richard._

_No, en realidad si me debía disculpar, nada de lo que has hecho justifica que deje mis estudios y mi país, y también te perdono. Te agradezco de verdad que me hayas dejado usar la villa, ese lugar guarda muchos recuerdos para ambos, y es el lugar ideal para crear más. Estoy emocionado por verte otra vez, tal vez al fin nos podamos llevar bien y entendernos mejor. Espero que mi novia te agrade, es una excelente persona y en realidad la apreció mucho. Mi relación con mi mamá va cada vez mejor. Y es cierto, gracias a ella no me he sentido tan solo. Estoy viendo hacia el día en que nos veamos, hasta entonces por favor no cambies de opinion._

_Tu hijo,_

_Terruce G. Grandchester._

* * *

-"Así que te vas de vacaciones con Terry a Escocia" dijo Albert viendo fijamente a Candy

-"Si Albert, estoy muy emocionada, va a ser tan bonito, vamos a ir al lago, a el bosque, y al claro en donde me dió mi primer beso y-"

-"Candy...por favor ten cuidado"

-"Pero que dices Albert, Terry me protegerá, el es un verdadero caballero"

-"Si Candy, pero aunque ya me dijiste que a donde van es seguro y está en paz la guerra es impredecible y podría llegar ahí en cualqhier momento"

-"No te preocupes Albert, yo estaré bien, regresaremos a America tan pronto como haya señales de que la guerra se moverá a donde estamos nosotros. Estaremos bien"

-"Eso espero Candy...aunque sigo pensando que es un riesgo innecesario"

-"Bueno Albert, no hay que preocuparnos demasiado, creo que voy a pasar el mejor verano de mi vida, estoy en realidad emocionada. Aunque espero que si me den vacaciones..."

-"No" fue la respuesta inmediata del doctor Lennard "Te necesitamos aquí, muchas de nuestras enfermeras se van para no regresar, y nadie puede irse a su gusto y placer cuando sus compañeras trabajan tan duro. Además un mes es demasiado tiempo, dudo que en situaciones normales se hubiera podido"

Candy miró al suelo. Lo que decía el doctor Lennard estaba acabando con sus planes, pero tenía que admitir que tenía mucha razón. La semana pasada 5 enfermeras estudiantes se habían ido al campo de batalla después de que se confirmara que las que habían mandado antes no volverían. Todas habían sido pequeñas estudiantes...Paola estuvo en terrible riesgo de ser elegida. -"Lo sé señor, creo que estoy siendo un poco egoísta...pero mi novio ya tiene todo arreglado, de verdad esta ilusionado de ir. ¿Cree que pueda hacer trabajo extra para reponer el mes?"

-"Olvidese de la idea de irse un mes, definitivamente no se puede. Lo más que le puedo dar son dos semanas, y se quedaría sin días libres por un periodo equivalente"

-"Pero doctor Lennard..."

-"No Candy, y no sigas insistiendo, no voy a cambiar de opinión."

-"E-esta bien doctor. Se quedará en dos semanas entonces"

-"Exacto. Puede retirase"

-"Gracias"

"Eso arruina todos nuestros planes. Oh Terry...solo dos semanas...y nos pasaríamos al menos 4 días en el viaje de ida y de regreso, dejándonos con solo 10 dias para disfrutar en Escocia; eso no es suficiente tiempo para nada. Podríamos quedarnos aquí...o en Nueva York...pero no sería lo mismo. O si de verdad querías ir a Escocia pues vamos, aunque sean solo 10 dias" Candy pensó, y luego suspiró mientras sacaba papel y pluma para escribirle una carta a Terry.

_Terry,_

_Me dieron solo 2 semanas de vacaciones, y aunque me hubiera gustado más tiempo estoy de acuerdo en las razones que me dió mi jefe para darme tan poco tiempo, así que no quiero que insistas. Aunque solo tengamos 14 días me gustaría ir de acuerdo a los planes e irnos a Escocia, ahí disfrutaremos el tiempo aunque sea poco el que tenemos. Estoy segura de que estas tan bien como siempre, entonces no te lo preguntaré. Nada más falta una semana Terry, para que nuestros caminos se cruzen de nuevo, estoy demasiado emocionada como para ponerlo en palabras, ¿estás experimentando lo mismo que yo? También estoy emocionada por todo lo que haremos en Escocia, la ultima vez no nos subimos a los botes, podríamos hacerlo ahora, también me gustaría montar a caballo, y creo que mi carta es un poco aburrida pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡estoy muy emocionada! Muero por verte._

_Te quiere,_

_Candy_

* * *

Terry estaba enojado por esa carta, ¡solo dos semanas! No, definitivamente no era suficiente tiempo, y aunque Candy le había pedido que no insistiera iba a hacerlo. Le escribió una carta al jefe de Candy, aún no sabiendo su nombre, explicandole su triste situación de constante separación, y la necesidad de su amada de tener tiempo de descanso, tiempo con él. Mandó la carta y dos días después fue respondido por un rotundo "no" de el "Dr. Lennard" que parecía estar a cargo de el trabajo de Candy. El tiempo se le agotaba, solo faltaban 5 días para el 8 de julio, pero Terry no es de los que se dan por vencido, entonces mandó otra carta, similar a la anterior, pero más profunda y con algunos detalles que hacían parecer su relación como una especie de obra trágica en donde los enamorados nunca podían ser felices juntos, pidiendole que les dieran esa oportunidad de ser felices. Otro no. Ya solo faltaban 2 días, Terry decidió que hablaría personalmente con el doctor el 8 antes de subirse al barco. La última representación de Romeo y Julieta fue espectacular, y los actores organizaron una fiesta al terminar, pero Terry se la saltó para irse encaminando a Chicago, donde estaba Candy, su querida Candy. Llegó a la mañama del 8, y se fue directo a el departamento de su pecosa. Y Albert. Tocó a la puerta, y le abrió...Albert.

-"Hola Albert, ¿Candy está?

-"Hola Terry, no, Candy ya se fue a trabajar"

-"¡Es en serio! ¿Tan temprano? Bueno, de todas maneras gracias Albert, voy a buscarla"

-"Ella te espera" dijo Albert guiñandole un ojo

-"Gracias Albert" respondió Terry antes de salir disparado hacia el hospital. No tenía tiempo de esperar un taxi, y su coche se había quedado en Nueva York, entonces fue corriendo. Al llegar, se cruzó con Archie. Espera, ¿Archie? Los dos muchachos se observaron mutuamente por un segundo, y luego continuaron con su camino, no dándole importancia al acontecimiento. Terry entró, y en la sala de espera encontró a una enfermera, a quién le pregunto si sabía donde estaba Candy.

-"Disculpe señorita, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Candice White?"

-"Si señor, ella esta...usted es Terruce Grandchester" dijo más en manera de afirmación que de pregunta

-"Eh, si, pero ahora..."

-"Quiere encontrar a Candy. Si, ella está en la estación de enfermeras, pero usted no puede entrar ahí" interumpió la enfermera "Espere aquí y yo la traigo"

-"Gracias enfermera" dijo mientras la veía alejarse. Menos de un minuto después la vio regresar, pero ahora acompañada de su pecosa, su Candy.

-"¡Candy!" exclamó, atrayendo la atención de los pacientes y las enfermeras que pasaban

-"Terry" susurró ella corriendo y abrazándolo. Todos los que veían la escena estaban conmovidos, pero después de un rato regresaron a sus actividades sin prestarles mucha atención. Ellos salieron al jardín para poder platicar un poco.

-"Moría por verte Terry, ya no podía esperar más tiempo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Escocia?"

-"Esta misma tarde. Pero antes me gustaría hablar con tu jefe sobre las vacaciones."

-"No Terry, no quiero que lo hagas. Me gustaría muchísimo poder estar contigo por un mes pero no puedo descuidar tanto mi trabajo"

-"Pero tu mereces descansar, jamás pensé que te fueras a trabajar tan temprano todos los días, y seguramente si me dijeras todo lo que haces diario no lo creería."

-"Tu lo dices porque eres un perezoso" todos rieron ante esto, sin saber que el doctor Lennard los había estado observando desde que Terry llegó. Vió como se le iluminó el rostro a Candy cuando lo vio en la sala de espera. Después de todo Candy era de las enfermeras que mejor trabajaba en todo el hospital. Aunque tenía ganas de darle a Candy todo el mes de vacaciones, ¿quién se encargaría de cuidar a todos sus pacientes? Todas las enfermeras estaban hasta el tope de pacientes para atender, ¿quién la iba a suplir? Durante dos semanas no era tanto problema, podía darselos a un par de estudiantes como práctica, pero también tenían que estudiar, y un mes es demasiado tiempo para que las estudiantes se encarguen de los pacientes que requieren de la atención de una verdadera enfermera diplomada. Observó como el chico regresaba al hospital, seguro a hablar con el. Si, no se equivocaba, ya estaba en su puerta. Vaya rapidez.

-"Adelante"

-"Hola doctor, yo soy Terruce, el novio de Candice-"

-"Lo sé" interrumpió "Sé también que viene a pedirme más tiempo de vacaciones para Candy"

-"Si"

-"Lo siento pero no. Me gustaría dárselas, pero no puedo. No puede dejar a sus pacientes al cuidado de otras que también tienen pacientes por tanto tiempo. Espero que lo entienda"

-"Pero ella trabaja muy duro, debería darle tiempo para descansar-"

-"Se que trabaja muy duro, por ello no la podemos hechar en falta por tanto tiempo. Lamento no poder ayudarlo señor"

-"No va a cambiar de opinión verdad"

-"Lo siento, no"

-"Bien" respondió Terry visiblemente enojado "Hasta luego entonces"

-"Hasta luego"

Terry fue hacia donde Candy lo esperaba, y le contó lo ocurrido. Ella dijo que ya sabía que el doctor se iba a negar, pero que gracias por intentarlo. Ella ya tenía todo listo en su departamento, solo faltaba que llegara el momento para irse, mientras este llegaba, Terry se dispuso a leer en el jardín, pero la gente lo empezó a reconocer y se acercaban a el. Después las pacientes que iban a su paseo le pedían que hiciera representaciones de Romeo y Julieta. Al principio el no quería, pero isistieron tanto que accedió. Estuvo un rato haciendolo, y luego las pacientes de su edad que podían pararse empezaron a representar Julieta. Candy lo miraba divertida desde su ventana, hasta que terminó su jornada. Fue por Terry, y ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Candy por su equipaje. Después de despedirse de Albert se fueron al tren que los llevaría a Nueva Jersey, de dónde tomarían un barco a Escocia. Durante el trayecto al estado desconocido todo lo que hicieron fue dormir, y llegaron al amanecer. Cada segundo cuenta, entonces subieron al primer barco hacia Escocia que era...

-"Oh Terry" dijo Candy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "¿Lo hiciste a propósito?"

-"Si. Es el detalle más lindo que me pude imaginar"

Ante ambos estaba la imponente figura de el Mauritaria.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero no he tenida acceso a una computadora desde el domingo :P solo he podido usar el iPod, espero qque este capitulo les haya gustado, y la verdad no sé cuanto tiempo se tarda un crucero de Estados Unidos a Escocia, aquí son solo dos días :D es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, y esto, despues de todo es fiction :P gracias por sus amables reviews :D

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	10. Chapter 10

Tomados de la mano, Candy y Terry subieron al gran barco, en tamaño, en lujos y en recuerdos. Era aún de mañana, y ambos habían tenido una mal noche de sueño, entonces decidieron ir a su camarote a descansar un poco. Cierta reportera estaba viendo a su barco partir, con una cámara en su mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se dirigió a la estación de tren de nuevo, ya que no había alquilado una habitación en Nueva Jersey después de perseguir a Terry sin pensar. Pero había valido la pena, ya que la pequeña rubia venía con el, y se dirigían a nada menos que a Escocia. Pensaba escribir algo en el tren camino a casa para que su artículo pudiera ser publicado en la edición del día siguiente. "Ha" pensaba "Se va a hacer un gran escándalo por ellos y ellos ni siquiera lo van a saber...que lástima. Eso arruinaría sus vacaciones"

-"Candy" decía Terry mientras tocaba a su puerta "¿Estás despierta?"

Candy oyó ruido y eso la despertó "¿Estás despierta?" escuchó en la voz de Terry. -"No lo estaba, y-" le iba a decir que estaba teniendo un sueño hermoso, pero no había sueño que pudiera superar la belleza de la realidad. "-y tu me despertaste" terminó. "Espera afuera, ya salgo"

-"Muy bien" repondió Terry "Esta vez no me tires al piso cuando abras la puerta"

-"Intentaré hacerlo" dijo mientras se ponía un vestido. Después abrió la puerta con una fuerza excesiva, pero Terry ya estaba preparado y saltó fuera del camino con agilidad. Ambos rieron, y luego se dirigieron al restaurante, ya era la hora de comer. Ambos decidieron actuar "sofisticadamente", pero Terry lo exageró a próposito para hacer reír a Candy. Obviamente lo logró, y aunque todos los voltearon a ver no les importó. Cada vez que Terry conseguía hacer reir a Candy se sentía feliz, de ese tipo de felicidad que se origina del amor. La comida fue excelente, y después decidieron salir a la cubierta, que estaba llena de bruma.

-"Bruma" dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos "Justo como esa noche, esa noche que cambió mi vida. No se la tuya..."

-"Por supuesto que la mía también. Recuerdo que pensaba 'Que bonita chica. Lástima que es una pesada' "

-"¡Terry!" dijo mientras el chico reia "Bueno, eso no se compara con lo que yo estaba pensando sobre ti" ella dijo cruzando los brazos y viendo hacia arriba. Eventualmente su mirada se fue suavizando y pronto estaba riendo junto con el chico, ese chico que había robado su corazón y jamás lo devolvería.

-"Bueno Candy..." dijo Terry repentinamente serio "Este lugar es muy importante y emotivo para nosotros ¿no?"

-"S-si" Candy respondió nerviosa ¿por qué estaba Terry tan serio de repente? No podría ser...Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Terry se estaba hincando frente a ella...

Terry estaba muy nervioso. Tenía el anillo, lo había comprado un tiempo antes de que ella fuera a Nueva York, y planeaba dárselo cuando se vieran allá, pero Susana había interferido en los perfectos planes de Terry. Pero ahora nada, nada podía interponerse. No le importaba lo que nadie pudiera pensar, quería que su Candy, su tarzán pecosa pasara el resto de sus días con él. Suspiró profundamente para calmarse y después dijo con un tono que detonaba más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía.

-"Candy...quería preguntarte si te gustaría pasar el resto de tus días conmigo. Si me permitirías ser tu esposo, tu protector y tu acompañante hasta que nuestro tiempo aquí se agote. Se que aún somos jovenes, pero no le veo punto a esperar más tiempo, yo se que te amo y quiero ser feliz a tu lado. Candice White Andley, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?"

Candy estaba en shock. Quería gritar "SI TERRY" pero ningun sonido salía de su boca. Lentamente regresó a sus sentidos y dijo

-"Si Terry. Por supuesto que si. ¡SI!" después Candy se hincó en frente de Terry y le dió un tierno beso en los labios, que él sorprendido correspondió. Al separarse se pararon y Terry le susurró en la oreja "Te amo Candy" ella respondió "Y yo a ti Terry" Se abrazaron y se quedaron así un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Candy no podía procesar el hecho de que ya estaba comprometida...¡apenas tenía 18! Pero eso no importaba, ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que amaba a Terry y eso es lo único que importaba. Después de un rato empezó a hacer mucho frío, entonces decidieron entrar. Una vez sola en su camarote Candy tuvo que sofocar su grito de emoción con una almohada. ¡Se iba a casar con Terry! Había soñado con eso antes pero jamás pensó que se fuera a volver realidad...sobre todo después de Susana...recordó esos angustiosos momentos en donde pensó que lo había perdido para siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, eso definitivamente había sido horrible, pero ahora sabía que nada, _nada, _podría alejarla de Terry. Su imaginación voló a la tía abuela, pero si tenía ella alguna objeción le pediría a Stear y a Archie que la ayudaran a contactar al tío abuelo para que pudiera renunciar al nombre. Después pensó en la señorita Pony y en la hermana María, sus madres, sus guías...decidió escribirles una carta que les explicaba que...bueno...ya estaba comprometida. Se sonrojó ante este último pensamiento, tan feliz estaba...ellas tenían que saber antes que nadie más, ya le diría a todos sus amigos lo que había sucedido cuando regresara a casa. Escribió cada detalle de la velada en su carta hacia el Hogar de Pony, y además adicionó lo feliz que se sentía. Pensaba mandarla el día siguiente cuando despertara. Ahora no...estaba muy cansada. Se fue a dormir con una enorme sonrisa y soñó de cuando fuera la Señora Grandchester.

* * *

Rita ya había llegado a Chicago. No se tardó nada en bajar del tren y llegar a su estación de periódicos, que para su suerte seguía abierta. Presentó el reporte justo a tiempo para que fuera incluido en el diario de mañana. Sentía el sabor de la venganza...todo por la actitud de Terruce y la Srta. Andley, sino no estaría siguiendolos a todas partes. Pero así era ella; una persona que no soportaba que la despreciaran o dejaran a un lado. Y si lo hacían tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Elisa Reagan estaba leyendo el periódico que había recibido esa mañana, y casi escupe su café cuando llegó a la columna de espectáculos. "Así que Candy y Terry se fueron de vacaciones a Escocia...no, no puedo permitirlo. No lo permitiré. Candy no se merece ser feliz, no lo será. Los Andley tienen una mansión en Escocia, seguro me dejaran usarla, con el pretexto de necesitar aire fresco de un lugar puro. Claro que van a mandar a alguien conmigo...¡ya sé! Voy a invitar a la tía abuela para que vayamos a Escocia juntas en un "viaje para recuperar su salud". Podré arruinar a Candy y ganarme a la tía abuela. Elisa eres una genio" pensó para si misma, y rió como una maniatica al final. Como era de esperarse, le dieron permiso, y la tía abuela derramó lágrimas de lo conmovida que estaba de el corazón puro y amable de su nieta preferida. Neal también iba, el sería un ayudante en la operación. Se encaminaron a Nueva Jersey lo esa misma tarde, para embarcarse en la mañana. Elisa estaba planeando todo con Neal en el asiento del tren.

-"Mira, yo lo que quiero es que esos dos tontos se peleen, para que ninguno de los dos pueda ser feliz. Candy porque es una insipida huérfana y Terry porque prefirió a Candy y me humilló en tantas ocasiones. La situación ideal se presentará, una cita o algo"

-"Elisa...alguna vez te has preguntado ¿por qué odiamos tanto a Candy? Yo no logro entender...¿por qué la despreciamos tanto?"

-"¡Pero Neal que estas diciendo! Ella es una niña del hogar de Pony, es de un nivel menor a una sirvienta."

-"Eso no es razón suficiente. Ella no escogió ser huérfana. Nos pudo haber pasado a nosotros, si nuestra madre no nos hubiera querido"

-"¡No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso!" dijo Elisa parándose de un salto.

-"¡Si Elisa lo estoy diciendo porque eso es lo que pienso! ¡Nosotros la atacamos sin razón ese primer día en que vino a nuestra casa, y todos los que seguían! Ella si tiene razón para odiarnos." replicó Neal parándose también.

-"Bien Neal, si tanto la quieres defender no me ayudes" dijo calladamente Elisa "Pero debo advertirte que escogiste el lado equivocado"

-"No te ayudaré a ti, la ayudaré a ella. Y tu eres la del lado eqiuvocado" respondió Neal mientras abandonaba la habitación

Eso fue lo que detonó el inicio de la inestabilidad emocional de Elisa. Su propio hermano prefería a su peor enemiga. Eso fue demasiado para ella.

* * *

Archie se dirigía al hospital Santa Juana con un ramo de flores. Si, hoy era el día que había decidido pedirle a Paola que fuera su novia. La esperaba en el jardín, y al verla salir se dió cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Tenía la vista fija en el suelo y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Pasó en frente de él sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Decidió saludarla.

-"Hola" dijo Archie acercándose a su oreja.

-"Hola" respondió ella casi en un susurro. No se había inmutado por lo cerca que tenía a Archie. El estaba muy preocupado por ella. ¿Que le pudo haber pasado?

-"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó con consternación "Te noto diferente"

-"Si, n-no es nada" ella no estaba preparada para decirle aún

-"¿Caminamos?"

-"Seguro" ambos iban muy callados, y cuando llegaron a la banca favorita de ambos Archie sacó las flores que había estado escondiendo detrás de su espalda.

-"Paola...nos hemos conocido por unos cuantos meses ya, y hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde el primer momento, pero ahora me gustaría preguntarte...¿te gustaría tener algo más que amistad conmigo? ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?"

-"NO" respondió ella levantándose de repente. Apretó los puños y los ojos antes de decir "No puedo"

-"Pero que dices" dijo Archie parándose también. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

-"Archie..." dijo volteándose para verlo a los ojos. Los de ella estaban desbordando de lágrimas. "Me voy a la guerra"

Archie se quedó helado. No, no podía ser, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla...todavía recordaba el día en que había encontrado una nota en lugar de su hermano. También había pensado que era una pesadilla...y había acabado siendo real. La cruda realidad.

-"No" dijo el huyéndo de su mirada "No, por qué, no puede estar pasándome esto" se volvió a sentar en la banca, su cabeza en sus manos. Al diablo con el orgullo, pensaba mientras dejába que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos por primera vez desde que Stear se fue. Levantando la cabeza un segundo le preguntó "¿Por qué?" débilmente.

Paola se tiró en la banca a su lado, también llorando. De todas maneras logró mantener la compostura al hablar.

-"Una de mis compañeras que fue al frente hace unas semanas murió en una explosión. Tengo que remplazarla."

-"¿Tu lo quieres así? Tu lo decidiste o..."

-"No, fui asiganada para hacerlo. Pero es mi deber y debo cumplir. Nos han dado entrenamiento especial y yo soy la más adecuada para la tarea. Archie" dijo tomándo su barbilla de tal manera en que la viera a los ojos "Tengo que ir"

-"¡Pero las enfermeras mueren! Tu estás haciendo esto porque una murió, ¡no podría soportar que te pasara algo malo!" dijo con energía que parecía inexistente hace unos momentos.

-"Es mi trabajo y mi deber, si algo me pasa es porque así lo quizo Dios. El es el que me guía por este camino, se que debo seguirlo"

-"No" dijo Archie parándose "Voy a hablar con el jefe del hospital"

-"¡No Archie! No lo decidí, pero si quiero hacerlo. Es mi deber como futura enfermera ¿Que clase de enfermera voy a ser si no me puedo enfrentar a los problemas?" dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo "Te prometo que no me pasará nada"

-"No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir" dijo el, pero si ella quería hacerlo no había nada que el pudiera hacer, como cuando Stear lo había decidido "¿Cuando partes?"

-"Mañana al mediodía"

-"Tan pronto...estaré ahí para despedirte" mencionó mientras la abrazaba. Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por las mejillas de ambos, por su inminente separación. Tal vez temporal. Tal vez para siempre.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Creo que este es el capitulo más emocionante que he escrito...Terry y Candy comprometidos, el inicio de la demencia de Elisa y el sufrimiento de Archie depués de que yo- ejem, Paola anuncia se va a la guerra. Todo lo que hago tiene un efecto que se verá más allá en la historia :3 Espero que les haya gustado! y gracias por todas sus reviews :D me inspiran a seguir :)

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	11. Chapter 11

Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente feliz por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, ajena a la tragedia que sucedía en casa. Esa noche llegaban a Escocia...oh Escocia, el hogar de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía. Se levantó y se vistió para alcanzar a Terry en el restaurante para el desayuno.

-"Supongo que dormiste muy bien" sonrió Terry de manera un poco socarrona "Durmiente tarzan pecosa"

-"Pues sí, en realidad dormí muy bien" respondió suprimiendo una risa ante su nuevo apodo.

-"Ahora querrás un buen desayuno, supongo"

-"Supones bien." llegó el mesero y ambos les dieron su orden. En lo que llegaba la comida ellos platicaban y bromeaban hasta que el tema de la conversación tocó un tema importante.

-"Entonces Candy. Es probable que mi padre esté en la villa cuando lleguemos. Te presentaré y-"

-"Oh pero si el Señor Grandchester y yo ya nos comocemos" interrumpió Candy

-"¿En serio?" Terry se veía confundido

-"Si, cuando te fuiste a América el quería ir por ti para que regresaras, y yo lo impedí" dijo ella como si no fuera gran cosa "Quería que siguieras tu sueño" añadió respondiendo a la pregunta que Terry estaba pensando en expresar.

-"Candy...¿sabes que te debo toda mi carrera de actuación verdad?" dijo Terry seriamente

-"¡Claro que no! Se la debes a tus sobresalientes habilidades"

-"No Candy, si tu no hubieras detenido a mi padre de ir a buscarme, hubiera regresado a Londres a seguir mi aburrida vida de interno del colegio. De verdad te lo debo Candy"

-"Bueno, si lo ves así...si, si me la debes" dijo ella a manera de broma. Luego de reir un rato, Terry regresó al tema que habían estado tratando.

-"Bueno, entonces la parte de la presentación ya no será necesaria. Pero ¿como le vamos a decir de nuetro compromiso?"

-"Vamos Terry no te preocupes tanto por eso. El momento llegará"

-"Si pero..."

-"Terry, relájate. Hay que disfrutar nuestro día en el Mauritania. Además, creo que van a tener cosas más importantes que discutir que nuestro compromiso" replicó Candy despreocupadamente "Yo no le pienso decir a nadie hasta que regresemos. Bueno, a excepción de la Señorita Pony y hermana María"

-"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Terry soltando un suspiro. Lugo sonrió de manera pícara y dijo "¿Y cuándo nos casaremos?" lo decía a manera de broma, pero sus grandes habilidades de actor lo ocultaban muy bien.

-"Q-que dices...nos acabamos de comprometer" respondió Candy sonrojándose

-"Y habrá un momento en que nos tengamos que mudar juntos, yo quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York"

-"¡Terry deja de preocuparte por el futuro! Disfruta el _presente..._" iba a continuar cuando notó que el joven estaba riendo

-"Candy, solo jugaba contigo" dijo entre sus risas "Te la creiste toda"

-"Que malo eres" intentó fingirse enojada pero ella nunca fue buena actriz, y sus ganas de reir le ganaron al final. Después de desayunar se pasaron el día explorando el gran barco. Nada especial, en realidad.

Por otra parte, los Reagan y la tía abuela ya estaban a bordo de un barco que los llevaría a Escocia. Cada uno en su camarote, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Elisa planeaba diferentes estrategias de distracción que podría usar en cualquiera de los dos, que podrían ser muy útiles para muchos casos. Cada vez sus pensamientos se volvían más horribles y lejos de la realidad, cosas imposibles. Esos eran síntomas de inestabilidad mental, ya que ella estaba convencida de que todo lo que pensaba era real y podría ser ejecutado con facilidad.

Neal pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho a su hermana. Nada que el no pensara. Pero...el no quería que fuera feliz _con Terry_. Quería que fuera feliz con él mismo. Había desarrollado sentimientos hacia Candy un poco antes de que se fuera a Nueva York. La había espiado haciendo su trabajo sin ser descubierto una vez y se quedó asombrado de lo ciego que había sido. Candy era dulce y buena, y en verdad bonita, ¿por qué había hecho sufrir tanto a un angel como ella? ¿Por qué no la había apreciado como era, sin importar su origen? Por los prejucios que mi madre y hermana infundieron en mi, se había respondido a si mismo. Desde entonces había planeado hacerle frente a Elisa, y la oportunidad perfecta se había presentado el día anterior. "La voy a ayudar a ella" si, eso no había sido del todo cierto. De hecho, planeaba aprovecharse de lo que fuera a hacer Elisa para que Terry y ella se pelearan, para correr a su consuelo y que ella lo empezara a apreciar a él y no al inglesucho. Si, eso iba a hacer. Sabía que su hermana no aprobaría su enamoramiento, entonces decidió actuar por su cuenta. Esperaba que diera resultado.

* * *

Archie estaba regresando del puerto, y dirigiéndose a la estación de tren para regresar a casa, después de una despedida llena de lágrimas y palabras reconfortantes que ni ellos mismos se creían. Archie no podía olvidar la cara que ella tenía, llena de miedo pero que trataba de esconder con falsa seguridad. El no quería que sufriera, ni ella ni su hermano, ambos en la guerra, ambos en peligro mortal, pero lo único que podía hacer era rezar. Solo rezar y desearles lo mejor, también invitar a otras personas a que rezaran con él. Se sentía como un cobarde al lado de ambos...el aquí seguro, protegido en la lujosa mansión de los Andley. Pero ya era muy tarde para ofrecerse voluntario, la tía abuela tenía un cercano ojo en el, un ojo que no había tenido con Stear. Se pasó todo el camino de regreso a casa pensando en el tema, y cuando llegó a la estación, ya tarde en la noche, había alguien esperándolo. Annie...¿como se había enterado? No se lo había dicho a nadie, ¿cómo sabía la hora exacta de su regreso? Esa chica lo sorprendia de verdad, pero no era una sorpresa positiva.

-"¡Archie!" gritó ella mientras corría a abrazarlo. El lo impidió, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera muy mal, aunque el no lo hizo a propósito, solo se sentía mal abrazando a otra chica mientras la que amaba estaba a la mitad del camino hacia una guerra.

-"¿Annie, como te enteraste que estaba aquí?" preguntó el sin perder más tiempo

-"Bueno yo...te ví salir de la mansión muy temprano, luego dirigirte al hospital y luego tomar un tren con tu amiga" dijo la última palabra con gran desdén "A Nueva Jersey, calculé que estarías de vuelta alrededor de esta hora. Llevo esperando más de dos horas"

-"No lo hubieras hecho, soy perfectamente capaz de regresar a casa solo" dijo Archie muy irritado de que Annie lo espiara y siguiera a todas partes. Ella volteó al suelo. Notaba que Archie no estaba feliz de verla, y sabía que algo tenía que ver la enfermera. Se preguntaba que pudo haber pasado. Tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la mansión Britter, no hablaron una sola palabra, ninguno de los dos, ella moría por saber que había pasado pero pensaba que sería indecente preguntar, y el no quería hablar de nada con ella. Una vez que llegó a su casa y se despidieron con un seco "adiós", cuando estuvo sola en su cuarto, rompió a llorar. Sabía que ya lo había perdido, para siempre.

* * *

-"Terry, llegamos ¡mira, ahí esta el puerto!" Candy gritó desde la cubierta. Terry salió corriendo de su camarote para ver lo que ella veía. El puerto estaba lleno de luces y de personas, y eso que ya era más de la mitad de la noche. Terry de repente se sintió muy nervioso, ahí iba a volver a encontrar a su padre, a quien tanto había despreciado en sus años más jovenes, aunque ahora de verdad quería hacer las paces con el. Ocultó su nerviosismo disfrazándolo de alegría mientras ayudaba a Candy a bajar del barco. Tomaron un taxi y le dijeron que los llevara a la residencia Grandchester, el chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-"Vaya, parece que son muy famosos por aquí" dijo Candy juguetonamente

-"Pues, aunque no lo creas, somos famosos en toda Europa." respondió el mirando por la ventana. Estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos como para continuar con la plática. Candy notó esto y decidió darle un poco de espacio. Después de todo, se aproximaba un momento muy importante en su vida. "Por favor que no esté" pensaba Terry "Así tendré tiempo de organizar todo..." Llegaron. Las luces en la mansión estaban prendidas, dando a conocer que el duque si estaba. Terry empezó a ponerse aún más nervioso, esta vez sin preocuparse por ocultarlo. Candy pudo notar que de verdad estaba alterado porque se la pasaba volteando a todas partes, de repente caminaba muy rápido y de repente muy lento. Candy tomó su mano para consolarlo un poco y él se la apretó. El duque estaba viendo por la ventana cuando vió que dos figuras se acercaban. "Es Terry" pensaba, primero emocionado y luego asustado ante el mero pensamiento. Lo lógico es que hubiera mandado a un sirviente a abrir, pero era su hijo, a quien no había visto desde hace casi dos años, él tenía que hacerlo. Bajó las escaleras de repente rápido y de repente muy lento. Salió a la reja antes de que Terry y Candy llegaran, y la abrió de par en par. Terry había planeado estrecharle la mano y luego hacer lo que sus instintos dictaran, esperaba también que su encuentro fuera muy incómodo, pero jamás esperó que pasara lo que pasó a continuación. Su papá lo abrazó por primera vez. Terry quedó en shock, y unos momentos sin corresponder al abrazo, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba pasando lentamente lo abrazó también.

-"Terruce, me da mucho gusto volver a verte" dijo Richard rompiendo el abrazo "Estoy feliz de verte en persona en lugar de fotos en el periódico"

-"Ta-también me da gusto volver a verte...papá" respondió Terry aún sorprendido. Candy se sentía como si fuera una intrusa en un momento privado, un secreto, entonces trató de concentrarse en otras cosas y perderse en la oscuridad. Pero Terry no sabía que más decir y decidió ayudarse de Candy. "Papá, te presento a Candy, aunque creo que ustedes dos ya se conocen, ¿verdad?" cuando dijo "papá" se sintió raro...no había usado esa palabra en tanto tiempo...

-"Ah, si, señorita Candy, un gusto verla de nuevo"

-"El gusto es mío, Señor Grandchester" dijo ella saliendo de las sombras

-"¿Por qué no entramos?" preguntó Terry "Aquí hace frío" comentó rodeando a Candy con su brazo izquierdo

-"Si, seguro, entremos" replicó Richard. Al parecer su hijo ya no lo odiaba, le había devuelto el abrazo...y le había dicho "papá" Nunca le había dicho papá a menos que quisiera algo... Entraron a la residencia y Candy se escusó a dormir casi de inmediato. Quería dejar a Terry y a su padre a solas un rato, y además estaba muy cansada. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Abajo la incómoda conversación empezaba:

-"Y dime Terruce, ¿cómo te ha ido? Bueno, supongo que muy bien leyendo los periódicos pero..."

-"Si, me ha ido muy bien, pero te pregunto lo mismo a ti."

-"Pues, para ser honesto Terruce, no muy bien"

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"No me ha ido muy bien. En los negocios y finanzas si, pero en la vida personal...ya no puedo soportar a mi esposa" confiándole ese secreto a su hijo había formado un nuevo lazo de confianza.

-"A mí nunca me simpatizó esa mujer" dijo Terry de inmediato

-"Lo sé, y ahora veo por qué...extraño a Eleanor" dijo, preparado para una especie de sermón por parte de su hijo, pero el no lo hizo. Terry aún no quería confiar tanto en la renovada confianza que había entre ellos, una equivocación podría costarle todo.

-"Entiendo por qué. Ella es una mujer encantadora. Pero si la amas tanto, ¿por qué no te casaste con ella la primera vez?"

-"Mis padres lograron infundirme sus ideas de status de la sociedad y riqueza. Algo que no pude hacer contigo...pero ahora veo mi error. Uno debe seguir al corazón y no al apellido."

-"Exacto" Terry le sonrió a su padre "Deberías dejar a esa mujer y venir conmigo a América, para remediar las cosas con mi mamá."

-"Lo dices como si fuera así de fácil" refunfuñó Richard -"Uno no puede dejar a su mujer así nada más. Tomará tiempo, pero definitivamente lo voy a hacer. Me quedaré aquí unos días con ustedes y cuando regrese a Londres lo discutiré con ella. Aunque creo que ella no me tolera tampoco." Hiizo una pequeña pausa, y después Richard sonrió la misma sonrisa pícara que su hijo sabía hacer tan bien. "Y dime, ¿cuándo le vas a poner un anillo en la mano a esa adorable jovencita?"

-"Pues aunque no lo creas, lo hize ayer" respondió Terry divertido ante la sorpresa de su padre, quién estaba haciendole una broma.

-"¿Es en serio?"

-"Si, pensabamos decirtelo en el desayuno mañana pero la situación se presentó ahora" respondió Terry, y después se paró "Ahora me voy a dormir, gran día mañana" mientras caminaba por la puerta se volteó y le dijo "Y...papá...dime Terry"

NOTA DEL AUTOR

La relación entre Terry y Richard mejora :3 Los Reagan vienen en la noche del próximo capitulo, entonces nuestra pareja favorita tendrá un bonito día a solas, luego los problemas empiezan. Mwahahahaha.

Gracias por sus buenos comentarios :3 espero que les guste este capitulo.

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	12. Chapter 12

Candy despertó a la mañana siguiente por culpa del sol que se colaba por su cortina. Después de pararse y estirarse abrió su cortina y su ventana para sentir el ambiente de la mañana. Había un brisa suave y agradable acompañada de un sol brillante. Mientras se vestía escuchó risas abajo, de seguro Terry y su padre. No sabía que habían discutido mientras ella dormía, y tampoco quería saberlo. Lo que había pasado entre ellos era un bonito secreto, y un secreto es solo de dos. Cuando Candy llegó a la cocina para desayunar el duque estaba saliendo.

-"Buenos días Candy"

-"Buenos días duque"

-"Oh, por favor basta de formalidades. Llamame Richard. Después de todo vamos a tener que vernos por mucho tiempo más, ¿no es así? Felicidades" seguido esto salió de la cocina.

-"Como puedes inferir anoche le dije de nuestro compromiso" dijo Terry levantando la vista de su periódico.

-"¡Pero yo quería estar aquí también cuando se lo dijeras!"

-"Lo lamento, la situación se presentó" seguido esto se volvió a concentrar en su periódico.

-"¿Que dice?" preguntó Candy asomandose por arriba de su hombro para ver la noticia

-"Oh, nada especial, vi el nombre de Susana y quize investigar que había hecho ahora"

-"Susana..." Terry le dió el periódico para que leyera la noticia.

**Susana Marlowe se recupera de accidente**

Susana Marlowe vivió un trágico accidente que resultó en la pérdida de su pierna derecha, pero se ha estado mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Al parecer, la compañía Stratford la contrató de nuevo- pero esta vez para un propósito diferente. La señorita Marlowe ahora se encargará de instruir a nuevos artistas en el arte de la actuación. Ella ha dejado en claro que ese no era su plan original, pero prefirió hacer algo útil que ser solo una carga para otras personas. Al parecer también ha encontrado amor y consuelo en su nuevo novio, Daniel Murs, actor de su misma generación, aunque no tan exitoso o aclamado. Apenas llevan saliendo un par de semanas, pero se nota que ambos están felices. Es bueno saber que una estrella caída pueda volver a levantarse, aunque no a su máximo esplendor.

* * *

-"Así que ella...es feliz" resumió Candy, sonriendo "Que bueno por ella"

-"Si, es lo mismo que pensé yo" respondió Terry sirviéndose jugo "Conozco al chico Daniel, siempre noté que se comportaba muy extraño alrededor de Susana...que bueno que al fin se lo dijo. Pero no pensémos en ella ahora. ¿Que te gustaría hacer?"

-"No lo sé...podríamos ir al lago en los botes, la última vez nos saltámos eso"

-"Mmmm, si, aunque el clima se ve lindo para cabalgar, ¿no crees?"

-"Si, pero quiero ir a los botes"

-"¿Segura que no quieres cabalgar?"

-"Si Terry, segura"

-"Pero yo si quiero"

-"Pues me da pena por ti" Candy le sacó la lengua. Terry rió.

-"Esta bien, vamos a los botes y luego a cabalgar ¿Trato hecho?" resolvió Terry ofreciéndole su mano

-"Esta bien" respondió ella estrechandole la mano con solemnidad.

Terry no se la soltó mientras salían de la cocina y se paseaban por los jardínes hasta llegar a los botes. Se sentían como dos colegiales en sus vacaciones de verano, nada ni nadie podía detenerlos. Subieron a los botes, Terry remando y Candy alentándolo, aunque hubo un momento en que la chica se aburrió.

-"¡Vamos Terry, más rápido, eres un debilucho!" gritó Candy

-"Creeme pecosa que esto no es tan fácil" respondió Terry jadeando

-"¡Claro que si! Dame eso" dijo mientras le arrebataba los remos. Cuando empezó a remar el bote fue mucho más rápido de lo que Terry había logrado. Ella nada más reia ante la cara de bochorno de la perfecta persona que tenía delante de ella.

-"¿Sorprendido de que soy más fuerte que tu?" Candy preguntó sacando la lengua

-"Bueno al menos yo soy más sofisticado" respondió el cerrando los ojos y volteando hacía arriba. Candy aprovechó esto para tirarlo al agua. Cuando Terry registró lo que había pasado agarró la muñeca de su pecosa y la jaló con fuerza para tirarla al agua también.

* * *

Mientras Terry y Candy tenían una guerra de agua Albert estaba lavando platos en su trabajo. "Me pregunto que estará haciendo Candy ahora. Seguro es muy feliz, al fin está con su Terry...aquí la extraño. Hace falta. Pero estoy seguro de que esta muy feliz" pensaba, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un punzante dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado fuerte, causó que cayera y perdiera el conocimiento. Se sentía como si estuviera en un túnel de muchos colores, todo muy difuso y mareaba...que...¿era eso un sueño? Veía a unos animales...una señora grande, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Tía abuela Elroy! Un chico rubio, ¡Anthony! Archie, Stear, cundo eran más pequeños...ahí estaba el mismo con barba, Candy en un bote calléndo de una cascada...ahora estaba llorando con él...Anthony había muerto, Terry peléando, Candy otra vez, ahora en Londres...el zoológico Blue River... Terry con Candy, en su pequeña cabaña de descanso...¡África! La clínica, los animales y ahora...el tren, Pupeé saltándo, el siguiendolo, la explosión...muchos hospitales, todos muy confusos, Candy...ahora con su traje de enfermera, que linda estaba. Todo su pasado de repente estaba de regreso. ¡Ya era hora! Ahora debía comunicarse con los Andley...

* * *

Terry y Candy se encontraban jadeando sobre la hierba. Habían nadado hasta el cansancio, pero se habían divertido como nunca.

-"Espero que haya disfrutado de la diversión acuática señorita pecas"

-"Si, pero ahora estoy empapada. Y mi vestido..."

-"¿Acabo de escuchar a Candice White Andley preocuparse por su vestido?"

Candy hizo una mueca graciosa y respondió "Solo quería...olvídalo" se paró "Vamos a cabalgar para que nos sequemos"

-"No vas a dejar de sorprenderme" dijo Terry mientras se paraba "Primero te preocupas por tu vestido y luego quieres cabalgar"

-"¡A que llego primero a las caballerizas!" Candy gritó alejándose. Terry solo pensaba "Esa chica es lo máximo" mientras caminaba tranquilamente al establo. Al llegar ayudó a Candy a subir a una mansa yegua, el tomó el corcel de su padre.

-"¿N-no cabalgamos juntos?" preguntó muy nerviosa

-"Creo que es mejor que enfrentes tus miedos"

-"T-Tienes mucha razón" empezó a caminar lentamente con la yegua, pero el animal sintió su miedo y empezó a galopar, a una velocidad muy alta. Candy gritaba el nombre de Terry como desesperada, aferrándose al caballo con todas sus fuerzas, Terry iba lo más rápido que podía en su caballo para salvarla. Lo único que merodeaba por la mente de Candy en esos momentos era una imagen de ella callendo de un caballo de una manera similar a Anthony, Terry intentaba salvarla y fallaba. Eso provocaba que gritara más fuerte, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura. Se dió cuenta de que ahora estaba en el caballo de Terry, a salvo en sus brazos. Le daba un sentimiento de seguridad impresionante estar con él, nunca había experimentado esa sensación con otra persona, con Anthony era una niña, y nunca nada había ido lejos. Estaba segura de que estar con Terry era lo correcto, simplemente lo intuía. De repente sintió el caballo detenerse y escuchó a Terry susurrarle "¿Estás bien?". El sentimiento de seguridad se desvaneció para darle paso a la angustia. Saltó del caballo y antes de correr a la casa gritó "¡Jamás montaré otro caballo en mi vida!" Lágrimas de furia y tristeza brotaban de sus ojos. Entró a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto, donde dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Los caballos le traían muy malos recuerdos, no sabía por qué Terry insistía en que los montara. Luego recordó "Creo que es mejor que enfrentes tus miedos" No debía culparlo a él, que solo quería ayudarla. Pero definitivamente no volvería a subir a un caballo. Oyó ligeros golpes en su puerta, suponía que era Terry, lo dejó pasar, y efectivamente era el.

-"Lo lamento, no debí presionarte a que montaras otra vez, o por lo menos no tu sola. ¿Estás bien?"

-"Si Terry, no te preocupes, tu no me presionaste y no debería tenerles tanto miedo a los caballos" respondió Candy volteando al suelo y dejando que unas lágrimas más calleran. Terry lo notó y la abrazó acariciando su cabello.

-"Claro que si. Una persona muy importante en tu vida murió por culpa de uno de ellos. Yo también les tendría miedo, más bien los odiaría. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo que te haga sentir bien, eh? Podríamos ir a caminar..."

-"¡Si! Cerca del lago, como la última vez." ella seguía triste pero lo disimuló con la radiante sonrisa que le dirigió a Terry. Después de caminar un rato esa sonrisa dejó de ser fingida, su felicidad al lado de Terry era genuina. Admiraba la capacidad que tenía de consolarla y ser una persona dulce y comprensiva un momento, al siguiente burlarse de ella y sus pecas y luego enojarse con Elisa y Neal al contarle sus anécdotas con ellos. Era un ser impresionante en realidad. Al fin llegaron al claro donde se dieron su primer beso...los recuerdos de ambos inundaron sus mentes y en un movimiento casi simultáneo buscaron los labios del otro. Lo suyo era amor, amor de verdad, y nadie iba a cambiar eso. Aunque lo intentaran. Y lo iban a intentar.

* * *

La noche llegaba a Escocia, y mientras nuestra pareja favorita cenaba con el duque, nuestros queridos hermanitos malvados desembarcaban de su barco, al fin poniendo pie en Escocia. Nadie habló en el camino a la casa Andley, y cuando pasaron frente a la mansión Grandchester los ojos de Elisa deslumbraron con malicia y demencia. No iba a dejar que sus peores enemigos fueran felices, y menos aún juntos. Mientras, Neal se preocupaba por otra cosa...¿iba a ser capaz de encontrar a Candy sola? Y otra mucho más importante...¿cómo le haría para que olvidara a Grandchester? Después de meditar por un tiempo, la respuesta, simple y concisa le llegó en un momento de inspiración...no había manera de que fallara. Candy iba a ser suya.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Perdón, perdón perdón por no actualizar por tanto tiempo D: pero tengo una buena excusa. Mi prima vino a quedarse a dormir en mi casa desde el Lunes y se fue hoy, no tuve tiempo de escribir mientras estuvo aquí, pero ya se fue, entonces las updates serán más regulares desde ahora :3 este capitulo se me hizo muy aburrido a mi misma, pero el siguiente será mucho más interesante...mwahahahahaha soy malvada ):D decidí dejar a Susana ser feliz, se lo que se siente tener un amor no correspondido...pero yo si lo dejé ir, lo superé y ahora soy feliz con alguien más, la dejé ser feliz igual que yo :) prometo update pronto :)

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	13. Chapter 13

Terry despertó temprano en la madrugada, sudando frío, por una horrible pesadilla. Pero era imposible que ellos estuvieran aquí, en Escocia...Decidió ir a cabalgar para relajarse un poco, lo que era un suplicio para Candy era un escape consolador para el. Desayunó un poco de fruta y le dejó una nota a Candy diciéndole que cuando despertara y desayunara fuera a caminar a la orilla del lago, y que tarde o temprano se iba a cruzar con el en su caballo. Salió sin notar la presencia de una pelirroja con sus ojos ambarinos clavados en la nota que le había dejado a Candy a través de la ventana de la cocina. Una vez que Elisa vió a Terry alejándose en el caballo, entró sigilosamente a la cocina y se deshizo de la nota de Terry para dejar una propia, que decía:

_Candy_

_Ve a el café Ópera en el pueblo a las 12:00. Te espero._

_Terry_

El café Ópera es el más alejado de todo el pueblo, le tomaría horas para ir y regresar, lo suficiente para meter a Terry en su trampa. Y bueno, era arma de doble filo, Terry dejaba "plantada" a Candy y ella a el. Todo iba a salir perfecto. Se iban a separar antes de que callera la noche.

* * *

Candy se despertó tarde, no había podido dormir mucho durante toda la noche, sacudida por las pesadillas. Todas trataban de lo mismo, Terry callendo de un caballo, golpeándose en la cabeza y muriendo. Pero eso no era una opción, no lo era. Bajó las escaleras esperando encontrar a Terry ahí, pero solo había una nota. Café Ópera a las 12:00...eran las diez. Se tenía que apurar a estar lista, y usar un vestido bonito...tomó un baño, se peinó y se puso un vestido color crema hasta la rodilla, regalo del señor Grandchester, o Richard, antes de partir para Inglaterra. A las 11:47 ya estaba en camino, decidió ir caminando, el café no podía estar _tan _lejos como para ir en un carruaje. Sentía esta desagradable sensación de que alguien la observaba, pero cada vez que volteaba no había nadie. La sensación persistía, y empezó a sentir una urgencia por llegar con Terry, a la protección de sus brazos, a Terry...ya iba muy tarde a su cita, no tenía idea de que hora era pero sabía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y no encontraba el dichoso café. Después de otro buen rato de nerviosismo y angustia, por fin lo encontró. Para ser honesta, se había imaginado un lugar más elegante, y no es que se estuviera volviendo quisquillosa, pero el lugar era realmente horrendo. No vio a Terry por ningún lado tampoco, eso no era buena señal. ¡Tal vez se había cansado de esperarla y se había ido! O la había ido a buscar...salió del café para regresar a la mansión y se encontró con la persona con la que menos se quería encontrar.

-"¡Neal! ¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Tu eras quién me seguía?"

-"Vine de vacaciones con la tía Elroy, está enferma. Y si, te seguía"

-"¿Por qué? Sabes, no estoy feliz de verte" Neal hizo una mueca al escuchar sus palabras, ella de verdad lo odiaba. Fingiendo no haber escuchado eso último, prosiguió

-"¿Por qué estas aquí sola? Este lugar es horrible" maldad se veía en sus ojos

-"Eso no te interesa" Candy siguió caminando, dejando a Neal atrás. El la agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza, y le dijo

-"¿Dónde está tu Terry, eh? Probablemente besándose con otra chica." cumplió su propósito. Candy se volteó a verlo y le dijo

-"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!"

-"Lo vi paseándose con otra chica cerca del lago" El mundo de Candy se calló a pedazos. No, no podía ser. Terry era un caballero, el jamás haría algo como engañar a una mujer con otra. Además estaban comprometidos...nunca haría algo así.

-"No te creo" después de esto salió corriendo en busca de Terry, pero Neal maldiciendo en voz baja la alcanzó y la forzó a besarlo. El beso no duró lo suficiente siquiera para que Candy pudiera defenderse, porque unos fuertes puños hicieron que Neal quedara inconsciente

-"Terry..."

* * *

Temprano esa mañana Terry estaba cabalgando cuando vio una figura acercándose. ¡Candy!...No, espera esta era pelirroja. ¿Elisa...?

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?" preguntó el caballero una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca

-"Ah, Terry, que agradable sorpresa" dijo Elisa. Su plan empezaba...ya.

-"Eso no responde mi pregunta"

-"Vaya Terry, parece que no estas muy feliz de verme"

-"No, no lo estoy. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

-"La tía Elroy nos trajo de vacaciones" Elisa estaba ardiente de enojo, por el tono y las palabras del que antes había sido su interés amoroso. Ahora ese maldito iba a sufrir.

-"Bueno, si me disculpas estaba cabalgando, hasta luego" volteó el caballo y empezó a avanzar, dejando a Elisa atrás

-"Espera Terry, ¡ahhh!" Al ir corriendo hacía Terry se tropezó, haciendo que Terry regresara y la ayudara, podía odiarla con todo su ser, pero aún era un caballero.

-"¿Estas bien?" preguntó con desgana.

-"S-si, Terry. ¿Pero por qué la prisa? ¿Acaso estas...buscando a alguien?" Elisa esbozó una sonrisa malvada de lado, y sus ojos volvieron a brillar con demencia.

-"Creo que una señorita como usted tiene asuntos más importantes de atender que la vida de un chico insignificante como yo" seguido eso se volvió a alejar, ahora un poco más rápido. Elisa rápidamente maquinó algo para llamar su atención.

-"Si estas esperando a Candy...¡no vendrá!" chilló Elisa. Al ver que aún así no le hacía caso, le dijo "¡La vi con un chico...y no eras tu!" Más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar Terry saltó de su caballo y la agarró del cuello del vestido.

-"Que estas diciendo, Elisa, explicate" Ella no había previsto que eso pasara, entonces inventó algo nuevo

-"En el pueblo, en el café Ópera" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Terry la soltó, subió a su caballo y se fue alejando a gran velocidad. No había previsto que probablemente Terry la iba a ir a buscar, pero así iba a ser más interesante. Elisa le diría que probablemente el chico se había ido y probablemente Candy solo lo estaba engañando al decirle que lo esperaba a el. Lo que ella no sabía es que su hermano lo había arruinado todo al trabajar por lados separados.

Mientras tanto Terry iba galopando al pueblo. Candy no podía hacer eso, ella era demasiado buena...tenía una buena educación religiosa, y parecía que verdad lo amba...si todo lo que le había dicho era una farsa jamás la perdonaría, _jamás_. El no tardó tanto en llegar al café ya que iba a caballo, y la vio...ahí estaba, huyendo de Neal...el la agarró del brazo, y pareció decirle algo que la alteró, luego...¡Maldito cerdo! ¡Besó a su Candy! Bajó corriendo y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas al desgraciado infeliz que se atrevió a besar a su Candy. Aunque ella también tenía que explicarle muchas cosas.

-"Terry..." Candy se sentía aliviada de que la hubiera salvado, pero luego recordó lo que Neal le había dicho y su expresión se tensó

-"¿Que estabas haciéndo con ese maldito infeliz?" pregunto Terry con un tono bastante agresivo. Candy lo notó y le respondió de igual manera

-"¡Porque nunca llegaste a nuestra cita! ¡¿Estabas muy entretenido con tu amiguita?!" eso agarró a Terry fuera de guardia y le respondió

-"¡Tu eres la que no llegó a la cita! ¡Yo te dejé una nota! ¡¿Y de que diablos estas hablando?!"

-"¡La nota decía que me encontrara contigo a las doce aquí en el café! Y Neal me dijo que te había visto con otra chica." Terry se quedó reflexionando por un momento. ¿Cómo sabía Elisa que lo encontraría a orillas del lago? Elisa pudo haber robado la nota...puesto otra para confundir a Candy y a el mismo levantándo falsos. Todo hacía sentido ahora, pero no era un plan muy inteligente.

-"La nota que te dejé decía que me encontraras conmigo en el lago, no en esta horrible cafetería. Y Elisa me dijo que te vió con un chico, ella vino en lugar de ti al lago. Creo que Elisa cambió las notas, nos tendió una trampa" Candy consiredó eso por un minuto. Lo que decía Terry podía ser cierto, y hacía sentido.

-"Luego nos dijeron que nos estabamos engañando para separarnos" completó Candy "Suena como algo que ellos harían"

-"Si, pero aún así, ¿por qué te estabas besando con ese patán?" preguntó Terry dandole un ligero puntapié a Neal.

-"El me siguió hasta la cafetería, y me besó por sorpresa" dijo Candy. Estaba un poco asustada, no podía ni pensar que podría hacerle Neal si tenía la oportunidad, pero lo disimulaba. Sin embargo Terry la conocía lo suficiente y se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. La abrazó y le susurró al oído "No te preocupes por nada. Yo te protegeré. _Siempre._"

* * *

Annie se dirigía a la mansión Andley otra vez. Archie ya no iba al hospital nunca, eso era una buena señal, tal vez se había peleado con esa enfermera, sobre todo porque no quería hablar de ella. Annie podía ser frágil, pero si algo quería luchaba silenciosa y lentamente para obtenerlo, y ella quería a Archie. Cuando llegó a la mansión, se llevó una sorpresa...el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás hablando con Archie. Tenía unos ojos que parecían color miel desde lejos, pero una vez que te acercabas tenían pequeñas manchas verde oscuro. Pelo negro corto con un flequillo, era muy alto y parecía muy fuerte. Cuando la vio le susurró algo a Archie y ambos rieron. Eso causo que Annie se sonrojara y le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, pero no había marcha atrás. Se acercó lentamente a los chicos y saludó a Archie.

-"Hola Archie" dijo con su vocecita tímida.

-"Annie, te quiero presentar a mi amigo David. Viene de Londres, se quedará aquí hasta que la guerra termine" cuando dijo las últimas palabras se sintió a morir. No había recibido cartas de ninguno de sus dos amados en la guerra por un largo tiempo. Pero no se podía dejar a si mismo pensar en esa idea, no. Tenía que Tener fe.

-"Hola Annie" dijo David. Había encontrado a la chica muy bonita, pero tenía que conocerla por dentro también. Annie quedó impresionada por su voz, tan varonil y a la vez tan dulce...quería conocer a ese tal David. Archie los guió a la sala, y después de excusó para ir al baño, pero en realidad iba a checar el correo otra vez. Nada. Se apoyó contra un árbol, sintiéndo la brisa acariciar su rostro. Por primera vez se atrevió a pensar lo impensable. ¿Qué tal si no lo habían logrado? Paola acababa de irse, era nirmal que no le hubiera escrito, pero Stear...el ya llevaba más de un mes allá. Podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa. Incluso lo impensable.

Mientras en la sala dos personas estaban sentadas en unos sillones, con un incómido silencio envolviéndolos. No podían creer que Archie los hubiera dejado solos. Después de un rato David empezó a hablar con cierta timidez.

-"Y usted...errr...¿Qué le gusta hacer?" 'que tonta pregunta' pensó para si mismo

-"Oh. Pues...me gusta leer...y...tocar el piano"

-"¿Toca el piano? Yo toco el violín"

-"¿Ah si? ¿Y cuál es su sinfonía preferida?"

-"Uh, tengo muchas..."

Archie escuchaba su conversación a traves de la puerta y decidió no interrumpirlos. Parecía que se iban a llevar bien...no arruinaría el momento. Silenciosamente se metió en su cuarto y se enfrascó en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Hola! Pues aquí estan los hermanitos causando problemas. Parece que son poca cosa, pero yo no suspiraría de calma aún...una tormenta se aproxima. Una muy fuerte. Pronto, pero no tanto, también recibiremos noticias de la guerra. Démosle un par de capitulos. Díganme que pensaron del capitulo dejando reviews! :D hasta pronto :)

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	14. Chapter 14

Albert se encontraba en la mansión Andley de Chicago, hablando con George. Al parecer la tía abuela había se había ido vacaciones, consideró enviarle una carta para contarle que ya tenía su memoria de vuelta pero decidió dejarla disfrutar sus vacaciones. Decidió hacerse cargo mientras de materias financieras y empezar a organizar la fiesta donde mostraría su identidad por primera vez. La fiesta no le causaba ningún entusiasmo, más bien todo lo contrario. Siempre había despreciado los eventos de "alta sociedad", para el no existía tal cosa, solo personas que eran más afortunadas que otras en la hora de obtener dinero y atención. Siendo la cabeza de los Andley estaba condenado a pasar sus días tras un escritorio, aunque confiaba que sus sobrinos lo ayudarían en eso y el podría escaparse de vez en cuando. No podía dejar de pensar en Candy, su pequeña, qué estaría haciendo con Terry...no le sorprendería si regresara anunciando su compromiso, y el lo aceptaría gustoso, pero el pensamiento lo entristecía en una manera más que fraternal... Claro que si ella era feliz, entonces también el. Igual el sabía que Terry la protegería con su vida, y eso lo tenía satisfecho.

Mientras tanto en otra región de la casa 3 jóvenes se encontraban hablando de cosas sin importancia, teniendo un buen rato. Annie ya no iba a la mansión por Archie, sino por su apuesto amigo. Había descubierto que David y ella tenían mucho en común, incluso con algunas de sus inseguridades. Cuando Annie le había dicho que era adoptada, el no le dio ningún tipo de importancia al hecho. Annie se encontró a si misma enamorándose de David. ¿Y que tenía eso de malo? Archie de todas maneras ya no la quería. De hecho, cuando Archie, Annie y David estaban juntos, el primero se sentía como un extra, un intruso, entonces habitualmente los dejaba a solas. Había recibido carta de Stear, donde mencionaba vagamente su preocupación por las enfermeras que llegaban al campo, ya que había visto a muchas morir frente a sus ojos. Archie no había tenido oportunidad de decirle nada sobre Paola, y escuchar que enfermeras morían frente a los ojos de su hermano definitivamente no lo estaba ayudando a superar su estrés y preocupación. Seguía esperando ansiosamente carta de ella, y le frustraba no poderle responder a su hermano para preguntarle si la había visto. Cada día estaba más callado y reservado que el anterior, no teniendo otra manera de esconder su miedo. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. ¿En el hospital seguro tenían información extra sobre sus enfermeras verdad? ¡Tal vez tenían información extra sobre ella! En menos de cinco minutos estaba en la recepción del hospital.

-"Buenos días señorita, me preguntaba si tiene información sobre las enfermeras que se fueron a la guerra hace 3 días." la enfermera lo miró con ojos llenos de compasión.

-"¿Es usted el familiar de alguna de ellas?"

-"En realidad no puedo decir eso." Los ojos de la enfermera se llenaron de entendimiento y tristeza. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-"Hoy recibimos un telegrama indicando que su barco había llegado sin hundirse o ser atacado por alemanes" afirmó la enfermera

-"Muchas gracias" Había ido a la enfermera en busca de consuelo y solo consiguió más angustia. Ahora ella estaba en peligro inminente, sin la seguridad del barco. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar de preocupación. Si por lo menos recibiera una carta...

* * *

-"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él Candy" dijo la tía Elroy en un tono solemne. Candy no podía creerlo, apenas había pasado un día y medio con Terry y los problemas empezaban. Habían decidido llevar a Neal inconsciente a la casa de los Andley y salir calladamente, pero Elisa los vio y armó un bonito escándalo. Cuando lograron reanimar a Neal les dijo que Terry lo había golpeado, omitiendo por supuesto el hecho de que el había besado a Candy contra su voluntad. Candy y Terry se lo afirmaron, pero ella se negaba a creerles, y pensaba que Terry era un patán. Había ordenado que saliera de la casa y la dejara a solas con Candy. Luego le había dicho esa frase que hizo que Candy tuviera sentimientos encontrados. Primero sintió tristeza, y luego un enojo irracional. ¿Que derecho tenía ella de resolver su futuro? ¡Ella se iba a acercar a quien quisiera cuando quisiera! Antes de entrar en razón, respondió enojada,

-"¡Obviamente no lo voy a dejar de ver simplemente porque usted me lo ordena! Además, ¡el no es ningún patán! ¡El me estaba defendiendo de Neal, pero usted no quiere verlo!"

-"¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así Candy!" respondió la tía abuela furiosa. ¡Esa chiquilla rebelde la iba a acabar matando! Nunca le iba a perdonar a William el haberla adoptado.

-"Usted se ha empeñado en controlarme, no lo permitiré más. Yo lo amo, y nunca lo abandonaré. Ni el a mi." respondió Candy con un tono resoluto.

-"¡No voy a permitir que una Andley se acerque a ese delincuente!"

-"¡Entonces renunciaré al apellido!"

-"¡Me gustaría que lo hicieras! Pero William no está en posición de hacerse cargo de tus problemas en este momento." Eso dejó a Candy muda. El tío abuelo William estaba enfermo...

-"¿Que tiene?" preguntó bajando la voz

-"¡¿Por qué te lo diría?! Pero como el no está... yo soy jefa de la familia. Candy, te ordeno que regreses a América ¡inmediatamente!"

-"¡No lo haré!" respondió ella, a la defensiva otra vez

-"¡Entonces le diré a la familia del joven que le prohíba verte!"

-"Eso no dará resultado. ¡Ellos ya aceptaron nuestro compromiso!" inmediatamente después Candy se mordió la lengua. Su plan no era decirle a la tía abuela hasta contactar al tío abuelo para que él lo aprobara, o no decirle nunca si el tío abuelo no aceptaba y ella dejaba a los Andley. Acababa de meter la pata considerablemente.

-"¡¿De qué compromiso estás hablando?!" parecía que la tía abuela iba a explotar, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

-"T-terry y yo...bueno..."

-"¡Deja de balbucear!"

-"El y yo...bueno el me propuso matrimonio...¡Y yo acepté!" La tía abuela pareció no reaccionar ante esto. Se quedo con la misma expresión de hace unos momentos y luego cayó inconsciente. Candy corrió a su lado y empezó a medir sus signos vitales. ¡Que tonta había sido! Debió haber recordado que la tía estaba mal del corazón...Candy empezó a aplicarle RCP* y a gritar por ayuda. Terry entró corriendo, había decidido no dejar sola a Candy con esa mujer grande, que en lugar de inspirarle respeto le causaba mucha risa. Candy le ordenó al borde del histerismo que trajera ayuda. Terry le explicó la situación a el cochero y le instruyó que lo llevara al hospital más cercano. Llegaron unos tres minutos después, Terry estaba preocupado de que fuera demasiado tarde, y pidió una ambulancia. Cuando llegó junto con la ambulancia Candy había logrado que la tía abuela volviera a respirar, aunque su pulso estaba anormalmente lento. Elisa y Neal solo observaban la caravana de doctores y enfermeras desde lejos, sin ningun sentimiento de tristeza o preocupación. Ambos habían escuchado los gritos de ayuda de Candy y ninguno había ido a su ayuda. Decidieron ir al hospital después, y empezaron a maquinar una excusa para su ausencia.

-"¿Señorita Candy White?" dijo un doctor después de media hora de tensa espera.

-"¿Si?" respondió Candy parándose de un salto.

-"Reabilitimos a la paciente. Si usted no hubiera intervenido probablemente ella no habría sobrevivido. Ella le debe la vida"

-"Oh no doctor. Yo fui la que le causó el ataque en primer lugar"

-"Pero usted también lo remedió. La paciente quiere verla. Pase por favor."

-"Si doctor" Candy le soltó la mano a Terry y entró a la habitación de la tía abuela.

-"¿Por qué la trajeron a ella?" preguntó la tía abuela "Les pedí que trajeran a mis familiares"

-"Ella es la única persona que estaba esperando por usted" respondió el doctor tranquilo. Ella se volteó a ver a Candy, tristeza en sus ojos.

-"¿Elisa y Neal no están aquí?"

-"N-no. Solo Terry y yo" la tía abuela se volteó hacia el doctor

-"¿Nos podría dejar a solas?" preguntó calladamente. El doctor asintió rápidamente y salió. La tía abuela volteó a Candy otra vez

-"Por tu culpa casi muero" Candy solo bajó la cabeza "Pero por tu culpa sobreviví también" ahora se volteó hacia la ventana. "Aún no puedo creer que el me haya ayudado." dijo refiríendose a Terry "Sobre el compromiso-"

-"No hay que discutir por eso ahora tía Elroy" interrumpió Candy

-"No me interrumpas." dijo ella calmada aún "Creo que si William lo acepta, y no me cabe duda de que lo hará, esta bien"

-"¿En-en serio?" Candy estaba muy confundida. ¡Un momento lo odia y al siguiente lo aprueba! La tía Elroy era enigmática en realidad.

-"Si Candy, creo que me equivoqué con el." siguió un incómodo silencio. Después de un rato Candy decidió que era hora de irse.

-"Bueno, tía creo que es hora de que me vaya, usted tiene que descansar"

-"Si Candy" ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta "Y Candy..."

-"¿Si?"

-"Gracias"

* * *

Paola se encontraba en un carruaje que la llevaría al campamento militar donde sus servicios eran requeridos, junto con muchas otras enfermeras. Había ido a recojerlas la jefa de enfermeras, una chica que ella ya conocía de Chicago. Franie Hamilton. En el hospital siempre la había evitado, no era alguien con quien le gustaba colaborar, y ahora iba a tener que trabajar con ella para salvar heridos de muerte. Soltó un suspiro. Si la experiencecia de ir a la guerra ya iba a ser traumatizante, Franie solo lo iba a empeorar. Su discurso de bienvenida lo decía todo "Es probable que nunca vuelvan a ver a sus familias, pero fueron ustedes las que decidieron cumplir su deber de esta manera, entonces espero que se hayan despedido de su familia y amigos de manera apropiada." "Sus palabras fueron taaan inspiradoras..." pensaba la chica con amargura. Aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a morir, definitivamente no lo estaba. Su plan era sobrevivir a esta etapa de su vida y volver con su familia. Y con Archie...Se preguntaba si el ya había recibido su carta. Era muy probable que no, ya que la había mandado apenas hoy. Pero sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza, debía preocuparse por cosas más importantes ahora. De repente, sin ninguna razón en particular, su mente voló a la linda chica que había ido a buscar a Archie hace ya mucho tiempo. Una punzada de celos la atacó, por esa chica que era indiscutiblemente más hermosa que ella, y que ahora tendría a Archie para si sola. Paola apretó los dientes. Más le valía a esta guerra terminar pronto.

* * *

-"Así que" dijo Terry mordindo otro pedazo de su manzana "Ahora la abuelita graciosa me quiere mucho"

-"No te quiere" respondió Candy "Solo te tolera"

-"Eso es suficiente. Mi padre solo me toleraba hasta hace unos días."

-"Hablando de tu padre...¿crees que haya llegado bien a Londres?"

-"Si. Lo que me preocupa es como le va a ir una vez que llegue ahí"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?

-"Problemas familiares" Candy se quedó en silencio.

-"Nosotros no tendremos que preocuparnos por esos" dijo al fin

-"No. Y yo voy a querer tener un gato"

-"¡Un gato! ¡Jamás!"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué han hecho ellos para merecer tu odio?"

-"Hacerme la vida imposible junto con los Reagan. Preferiría un bonito perro"

-"Pero se pelearía con el gato"

-¡Yo no voy a tener ningún gato!" Terry se soltó a reír.

-"Y decías que no íbamos a tener problemas familiares..." la chica empezó a reír también. Al fin habían llegado a la famosa cita en el lago. Después de seguir perdiendo el tiempo un rato más, regresaron a la casa y se desearon buenas noches. El día siguiente sería uno nuevo.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Hubiera subido este capítulo hace mucho tiempo atrás si el Internet no se hubiera caído por un siglo. ¡Gracias huracán Ernesto! Ahora ve y muere en el mar. Pues si, ya puse a la tía abuela del lado de Candy y contra los Reagan, ella siempre ha sido muy rencorosa y jamás les va a perdonar el hecho de que la dejaron sola cuando estaba a punto de morir :P RCP significa Resucitación Cardio Pulmonar, son primeros auxilios básicos, incluso yo los se hacer :D Si el internet se porta bien y no se va de vacaciones otra vez va a haber actualización pronto :D Gracias por su paciencia :3

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	15. Chapter 15

_Querido Archie,_

_Ya llegué a Europa. Voy a ir al campo de batalla pronto, entonces es probabale que no te escriba seguido, pero trataré de hacerte saber si estoy viva. Mi estancia aquí iba a ser un suplicio desde el principio, pero ahora creo que será peor de lo que pensé. Mi jefa va a ser Franie. La recuerdas, ¿no? Una vez te platiqué de todo lo que me hacía, por eso la evitaba tanto cuando estabamos en el hospital. Ahora tendré que soportarla todo el día, a todas horas... Espero que estés bien por allá. No te preocupes mucho por mi, se cuidarme sola y se que podré sobrevivir esto. ¿Sin herida alguna? Seguramente no, ¿viva? Cuenta con eso. ¡No creas que te libraste de mi tan fácilmente! _

_Sinceramente,_

_Paola R._

Cuando Archie finalmente recibió la carta que tanto esperaba lo llenó de emoción y de esperanza, pero lo que vió escrito en ella lo hizo que se hundiera en un estado de estrés más grande que el anterior. ¿Como suponía ella que esas palabras lo iban a calmar? El hecho de que ella estaba segura de que iba a regresar lo deprimía, ¿que tal si no lo lograba? Esa esperanza tan grande que tenía solo lo haría todo más difícil. Le debió haber pedido con más insistencia que se quedara con él...pero ella era muy terca. Alguien así era muy difícil de disuadir. No podía creer lo mal que le había ido en su vida amorosa. Primero, amor no correspondido hacia Candy, luego atado a una relación sin amor, por lo menos no de su parte, a Annie y ahora, que por fin amaba a alguien y ella lo amaba de regreso se iba a la guerra. ¿A dónde se había ido su suerte? Argh...

Miró por la ventana y vió a Annie y a David tomados de las manos paseando por el jardín. Eso definitivamente no mejoró su humor.

* * *

Richard Grandchester se encontraba en un barco camino a América. En los útimos días se la pasaba más en un barco que en tierra firme. Todo con su esposa, o bueno, ahora tenía que decir ex-esposa, había ido de maravilla. La noche del día en que había regresado a Londres le había preguntado si de verdad era feliz a su lado. Ella le respondió que no sin más rodeos, y que durante su ausencia había pensado en la idea de separase. Richard no podía creer lo que había escuchado...¡ella pensaba lo mismo que él! Tal vez si se hubiera dedicado en conocerla en lugar de concentrarse en odiarla hubiera podido llegar a aprecialrla, tenían ideas muy similares...pero ya era tarde para eso, ambos querían deshacerse del otro y no iba a malgastar esa oportunidad. Los procesos legales habían sido realizdados el día anterior, la mujer se iría a vivir a la mansión de su recién fallecido padre con sus hijos y se quedaría con un cuarto de la fortuna Grandchester, lo cual no era nada poco. El juicio de divorcio se llevó a cabo en menos de media hora, ya que no hubo debate sobre la custodia de los niños, ni de muchas cosas materiales. Richard después empezó a planear su viaje a América, no podía esperar para ver a Eleanor otra vez, entonces contrató a alguien que ayudara a su antes familia a mudarse a su nueva casa mientras el estaba en América. Después de una rápida despedida y deseos de no verse nunca más, Richard se embarcó en un viaje que cambiaría su vida. Después de un par de días y noches viajando, por fin llegaba a América. El lugar donde los sueños, o al menos los suyos, se hacen realidad. Pero tampoco se hacía mucho las ilusiones, tal vez ella ya tenía novio, tal vez incluso estaba casada...espera, no, Terry le había dicho que era soltera. Pero aún así, no esperaba que ella se lanzara a sus brazos exactamente, después de todo le quitó a su hijo y la abandonó por darle más importancia al apellido. Lo había planeado todo, ahora iba a pasar al teatro rápidamente a comprar boletos para ir a ver su obra de mañana, después iba a solicitar permiso para verla diciendo que solo era un admirador, luego la iba a convencer de que fuera a cenar con el. Sabía que le iba a costar trabajo conquistarla otra vez, y más que eso, lograr obtener su confianza, pero lo iba a intentar.

Cuando iba caminando a través de la puerta se cruzó con alguien.

-"Buenas tardes" dijo amablemente, sin fijarse mucho en la persona que pasaba al lado de el.

-"¡Richard!" respondió. Ahora si se fijó en quien estaba a su lado. No podía ser...era ella, tan bella y elegante como siempre. Sintió un absoluto placer por volver a verla, pero luego se dió cuenta de que todos sus planes estaban arruinados. Los ojos de ella solo detonaban sorpresa, no había alegría, tristeza, enojo, amor, solo sorpresa. Después de unos segundos Eleanor volvió a hablar. -"¿Q-qué estas haciendo aquí?"

-"Es una larga historia. Vamos al parque y ahí te contaré"

-"¡No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo!" replicó ella, enojo expresado en cada una de las sílabas que su boca pronunciaba. Aunque también se podía percibir un gran dolor...

-"Por favor, déjame explicarte..."

-"¡No necesito que me expliques nada, Richard!"

-"¡Acabé con mi matrimonio!" dijo el. Tenía que llamar su atención de algun modo, y eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó. Al parecer dió resultado, ya que su expresión volvia a mostrar sorpresa.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nunca pude olvidarte, Eleanor. El mío fue un matrimonio arreglado, y llegamos a un momento en donde ya no podíamos más, ni ella ni yo. Lo acabamos hace unos días."

-"Y se puede saber por qué estas haciendo aquí." dijo Eleanor, ignorándo la primera oración, enojo dominando sus palabras otra vez.

-"Vine a comprar boletos para tu obra. Quería volver a verte, pero te me adelantaste." dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que se borró al ver sus ojos gélidos. -"Escucha, se que no quieres saber nada de mí, pero por lo menos déjame explicarte." Eleanor suspiró. La verdad es que estaba muy feliz de que Richard la busacara de nuevo, pero el orgullo que tenía la obligaba a actuar como si estuviera muy enojada con el. Lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto, había sufrido mucho cuando el la dejó y se llevó al niño con el. Pero en realidad estaba curiosa y quería saber...

-"Esta bien" resolvió después de una pausa -"Pero más te vale que sea rápido"

-"¿Aquí?"

-"¡Claro que no! Ahí en frente hay un parque, vayamos allá."

-"Claro, mi reina" Eleanor había tenido que poner todo su talento de actriz en marcha para evitar sonrojarse y sonreír cuando escuchó eso. Pero tenía que controlarse. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque, evitando a las personas y los ojos de su acompañante. Se sentaron en una banca que estaba tapada de la vista de los demás gracias a los árboles. Eleanor no perdió más tiempo y le dijo,

-"Muy bien. Explícate."

-"Nunca fue mi intención abandonarte. Pero las ideas que mi papá metió en mi mente no me dejaban en paz, hasta que tomé la peor decisión que pude haber tomado: dejárte y dejar a mi padre que me consiguiera pareja de la realeza. De verdad creí que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, ya que era lo que siempre me habían enseñado. Pero el recuerdo de tí...nunca me dejó en paz. Pensaba en el curso que había decidido que mi vida tomara cuando tuve la oportunidad de pasarla contigo, y eso me hacía amargado. Jamás pude ser feliz, jamás. Puedes preguntarle a Terry, nunca sonreí durante mi vida de casado. No pasaba día en el que no peleara con mi esposa. No pasaba día en que no pensara en ti. En...verdad...lo siento. Por arruinar nuestras vidas." Volteó a verla a los ojos. No expresban ningun tipo de emocion, estaban en blanco. Eleanor se acababa de enterar de que ella no era la única que había sufrido. El lo hizo porque era lo que el consideraba su deber, no porque no la amara. Esas si eran noticias. Eventualmente sus ojos se fueron derritiendo en lo que parecía entendimiento...y amor...?

-"Entiendo Richard." respondió después de una larga pausa -"Comprendo como te debiste sentir pero...no te puedo perdonar así de fácil. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mi saber que mi hijo estaba creciendo y no estaba a mi lado. Creo que...necesito tiempo, para procesar lo que dijiste y analizar mis propios pensamientos. Pero ahora se hace tarde." se levantó y empezó a irse. "Espero que nos veamos otra vez pronto."

-"Lo mismo digo, Eleanor" dijo Richard observandola alejarse. No había ido como el había esperado...había ido mucho mejor. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por la imagen de ella rompiendo una copa en su cabeza...

* * *

Terry estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital esperando por Candy. Habían pasado seis días desde el accidente de la tía abuela, y Candy desde entonces había querido visitarla cada día unos minutos. Elisa y Neal habían venido un día también, con una tonta excusa de que no se enteraron del accidente hasta que no se apareció en la cena. Ella obviamente no les creyó, y mandó que los regresaran a América lo antes posible, ya que no quería tener sobrinos tan desagradecidos e irresponsables a su alrededor en ese frágil estado. Terry se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de su madre cuando viera que estaban de vuelta tan pronto. La tía abuela misma tenía planes de regresar tan pronto los doctores de dieran permiso para viajar. Hasta que eso pasara se iba a quedar en la mansión Grandchester, Terry había dado permiso pero en realidad la idea lo molestaba un poco. El había planeado estar solo con Candy, no con su molesta tía también. Además su tiempo se estaba agotando, y si Candy tenía que regresar antes de que la tía abuela pudiera viajar EL iba a tener que cuidarla, lo cual no lo entusiasmaba mucho. En qué se habían convertido sus vacaciones soñadas...bueno, tenía que admitir que esos últimos días habían sido bastante entretenidos, paseando por el bosque, en los botes, experimentando con los atefactos de su papá e incluso jugando juegos infantiles como "las escondidillas", que eran mucho más entretenidas cuando se jugaban en un bosque lleno de arbustos y árboles. No se podía quejar demasiado. Al fin Candy salió pero no iba sola...al parecer ya habían dado de alta a la tía abuela. Vaya, ya se habían tardado. Corrió a ayudar a la señora mayor.

-"Con cuidado señora, yo la ayudaré a llegar al carruaje, no se preocupe."

-"Me equivoqué mucho con usted, joven Grandchester" dijo ella aceptando la ayuda de Terry "También con mis sobrinos" añadió con amargura.

-"Vamos, no se preocupe tía abuela, ya verá que todo se arreglará" dijo Candy, siempre tan dulce y optimista.

-"No lo creo Candy, abandonarme a morir no es algo que se perdone tan facilmente"

-"Estoy con usted en eso, señora Elroy" dijo Terry, ganando una mueca de Candy, claro sin que la tía abuela se diera cuenta. No hubo mucha más conversación durante el resto del camino a casa. Llegando Terry llevó a la tía abuela a la habitación que había decidido prestarle. Ella pidió que la dejaran sola un rato, quería dormir un poco. Candy y Terry aprovecharon para pasear juntos un rato, solos al fin.

-"Gracias por ayudar a la tía abuela Terry, aunque ella no me haya tratado muy bien todos estos años sé que tiene un buen corazón." Terry volteó los ojos.

-"Tu en todos ves bondad, querida pecosa." Candy se sonrojó. "Bueno, en todos menos en los gatos."

-"Vamos Terry supera tu trauma." dijo empujándolo suavemente

-"¿Cuál de todos?" preguntó el socarronamente, ganándose otro buen empujón de Candy. "¿Por qué no mejor dejámos de pelear y hacemos algo divertido?" mientras decía eso la levantó al aire y después de dar un par de vueltas la besó. Ambos disfrutaron mucho de esa sensación, ya hacía mucho que no se besaban. Cuando se separaban el preguntó,

-"¿Y entonces? ¿Para cuando la boda?" Candy volvió a sonrojarse fugazmente, pero sabía que esto era materia seria. Para cuando la boda...

-"Supongo que para cuando Stear vuelva." dijo como si no tuviera duda de ello.

-"¡Pero se podría tardar años! Nadie sabe cuando se acabará la guerra."

-"Lo sé" dijo viendo al suelo "Pero creo que le gustaría asistir a algo así de importante."

-"Y si..."

-"¡No! ¡No lo digas! No lo digas..." Ahora lágrimas empezaron a hacer una alberca en sus ojos esmeralda, que se veian más verdes que nunca con tantas lágrimas. Terry se dió cuenta y rápidamente la abrazó.

-"Yo...no quería...perdón. No pensemos en eso ahora. Eso no pasará." Volteo hacia abajo para verla a los ojos. "No pasará." Se acostaron en la hierba y Candy lentamente se quedó dormida, incluso con plena luz del día. Terry solo la observaba, se veía tan dulce cuando dormía. No podía esperar hasta que esa imagen fuera la que viera todas las mañanas.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Perdón otra vez por la tardanza, pero tuve un caso mayor de falta de ideas, yo creo que causada por el estrés, porque este año entró a secundaria... :S pero finalmente logré organizar mis ideas y aquí esta un capitulo más. Además no he tenido acceso a una computadora por mucho tiempo, esto lo subí desde mi iPod, y eso es incómodo :/ pero bueno, espero que les guste y dejen reviws :)

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	16. Chapter 16

-"Voy a extrañar este lugar, me la pasé muy bien" decía Candy para si misma -"Aunque va a ser bueno volver a casa, a trabajar, con Albert-"

-"Así que pensando en Albert, ¿eh?" decía Terry desde la puerta.

-"¡Terry! Me asustaste" dijo Candy, y luego se sonrojó -"¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?"

-"Si" respondió Terry tomando su maleta con una mano y la mano de Candy con la otra. -"Y pensabas en Albert." replicó fingiendo indignación.

-"Vamos Terry, sabes que no hay nadie a quien quiera más que a ti" dijo Candy mientras se paraba de puntas y trataba de besar a Terry en la mejilla, pero el se volteó rápido entonces fueron sus labios los que besó. Terry sonrió.

-"Los besos robados son los mejores" dijo orgullosamente Terry, y Candy nada más sonrió. ¿Cómo es que había terminado con el? Eran tan diferentes, y a la vez encajaban a la perfección, como un rompecabezas. No lo podía amar más. Pasaron al cuarto de la tía Elroy, para ayudarla a bajar y con sus maletas. Los doctores le habían dado permiso desde ayer para irse, entonces había comprado los boletos para viajar hoy, el mismo día en el que Candy tenía que regresar. Terry iba a pasar elresto de sus vacaciones con Candy en Chicago. En el camino hacia el puerto la tía abuela les dió un sermón eterno, de las responsabilidades de estar casado, de el gran honor de quien sabe qué y de la importancia de la familia. Ni Candy ni Terry pusieron atención alguna, más bien se enfocaron en su disimulada guerra de pies. Ir aEscocia les había despertado su lado infantil y juguetón, pero regresar a la vida cotidiana los haría regresar a la seriedad, lamentablemente. El viaje en barco no fue muy entretenido, tenían que comportarse sofisticadamente porque la tía abuela estaba siempre con ellos. Lo único que si hicieron fue visitar la cubierta de noche ambos días, aunque no fuera el Mauritania se le parecía. La última noche incluso hicieron representaciones (escritas por el gran actor Terry Grandchester) de las escenas que habían vivido ahí, una hace dos semanas y una hace más de cuatro años. El recuerdo hizo que Candy derramara un par de lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo, habían sufrido tantas cosas...pero también habían vivido momentos muy felices, recuerdos que vivirían con ella siempre. Siempre.

Llegaron una hermosa y despejada mañana al puerto de Nueva Jersey, para luego someterse a un eterno viaje en tren. La tía abuela iba leyendo, Terry se había quedado dormido (como acostumbraba a hacerlo en los trenes) y Candy miraba por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya quería ver las caras de sus amigos cuando les contara de su compromiso, y estaba realmente ansiosa de conocer al tío abuelo William. Claro que iba que tener que esperar dos semanas antes de hacer todo eso, ya que el doctor Lennard la había dejado sin días libres por irse de vacaciones. Hasta entonces no iba a poder ver a nadie, a menos que la fueran a visitar al hospital. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al Hogar... Se preguntaba si los Andley se encargarían de su boda. Era muy probable, sobre todo ahora que la tía no la odiaba, pero no le entusiasmaba la idea de una boda estilo Andley, quería una boda sensilla y bonita. Movió sus ojos disimuladamente a la tía abuela. No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, pero también estaba muy feliz de ser aceptada por ella. ¡Al fin! Era bonito tener su confianza.

Llegaron a Chicago, por fin. La señora Reagan y George estaban esperando a la tía abuela, entonces se despidió y se fue con ellos. Terry acompañó a Candy a su departamento, donde se sorprendió al no encontrar a Albert, solo una carta que decía que volvería pronto. Candy le ofreció a Terry que se quedara en el departamento, en la habitación vacía de Albert, pero él lo consideró "indecente, aún no estamos casados." Muy bien...

A la mañana siguiente Candy llegó muy puntual a su trabajo. Se encontró al Dr. Lennard en el pasillo.

-"Buenos días Dr. Lennard"

-"Buenos días...¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Hoy se acababan mis vacaciones, ¿No es así?"

-"Si, pero hoy es tu día libre"

-"Pero usted me dijo..."

-"Si, se que dije que te quedarías sin días libres, pero luego reconsideré. No tenía caso. ¿Tu amigo amnésico no te entregó lo nota?"

-"No, ayer cuando llegué no estaba"

-"Bueno, ahora lo sabes, puedes regresar a casa."

-"¡Gracias Dr. Lennard!" dijo Candy, para después salir casi saltando de la emoción. El Dr. Lennard rió por lo bajo. Esa chica era la persona más alegre que había conocido.

Una vez que Candy salió del hospital, su emoción cedió. No tenía idea de donde ir a buscar a Terry, no le había dicho a que hotel iría. Dijo que la visitaría en el hospital pero no le dijo cuando. Pensaba ir con los Andley, pero tenía que encontrar a Terry antes. Decidió comprar un helado para refrescarse antes de ir a buscarlo en todos los hoteles importantes. Que flojera...

-"Así que saltándote el trabajo, ¿eh pecosa?" dijo Terry llegando por atrás.

-"¡Terry! No, me dieron el día libre, iba a buscarte pero no sabía dónde"

-"Yo vi una figura rubia y pecosa saliendo del hospital y la seguí"

-"Planeaba ir con los Andley, ¿me acompañarías?"

-"Eh, si, seguro, ya que"

-"No te veo muy entusiasmado"

-"No me gusta eso de ver la la tía abuela otra vez tan pronto pero ya que"

-"No deberías hablar así de ella, te aprecia mucho. Incluso planea regalarte algunos de sus libros"

-"Bueno, eso si que es muy amable de su parte. Tal vez con el tiempo la perdone"

-"¿Pero ella a ti que te hizo?"

-"A mi nada, pero se que a ti te hizo sufrir mucho Candy..."

-"Yo ya la perdoné, eso debería ser suficiente para ti"

Terry se quedó viendo a Candy con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Ella era demasiado buena, demasiado inocente...eso la había metido en muchos problemas, y estaba seguro de que la metería en más, sobre todo con los miembros menos deseables de su familia.

-"Y supongo que ya perdonaste a Elisa también"

-"Si, también"

-"No Candy. No debes confiar en ella, y ¿ya se te olvidó todo lo que te ha hecho? ¿Lo que _nos_ ha hecho?"

-"No Terry, no lo he olvidado, nunca lo olvidaré, solo que no le veo punto a guardar odio y rencor en mi corazón. No le hace bien a la salud ni al alma. Aunque claro que no voy a confiar en ella, eso ya sería tonto"

Terry sonrió y luego sacudió la cabeza. Su bonita e ingenua Candy, cuya inocencia obviamente le traería problemas. Pero ahí estaba el, él se aseguraría de que nada malo le pasara a Candy. En un movimiento involuntario le tomó la mano, pequeña señal de que pensaba protegerla por siempre, y de que estaban juntos, ya que algunos chicos la habían estado observando, y Terry era un novio muy celoso.

Llegaron a la casa Andley y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa...¡¿La tía abuela hablando con Albert?! ¡¿Que...?!

-"¡Albert! ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Candy no podía salir de su asombro. Sus ojos, que ye eran grandes naturalmente, parecían platos. Esa imagen no encajaba...

-"Oh...Candy" Albert se veía apenado "No era así como quería que te enteraras..."

-"¿Enterarme de qué?" acaso...¡No! Eso era repugnante, la tía abuela tenía como el doble de la edad de Albert.

-"Que yo...soy el tío abuelo William" Candy casi se desmaya.

-"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Terry hablando los pensamientos de Candy.

-"Vengan, les explicaré"

* * *

Paola estaba echando humo por las orejas. ¿La razón? Franie Hamilton. La chica se sentó al lado de su último paciente y recordó...

-"¡¿Por qué estas atendiendo a uno de mis pacientes?!" gritó Franie como histérica.

-"Bueno, tu estabas ocupada y este paciente tenía mucho dolor..."

-"¡Tus pacientes de seguro también tienen mucho dolor!"

-"¡Por supuesto Franie, pero yo ya hize lo que podía con todos ellos y no le vi mal a atender a este hombre que sufría!"

-"No, ¡Tu lo que quieres es ganárte popularidad entre los pacientes!"

-"¡Por favor Franie, no digas tonterías, podríamos estar muertas mañana, lo que menos me importa ahora es la popularidad! ¡Lo único que quiero es ayudar a estaspersonas lo más que pueda!"

-"¡Te pareces a Candy!" gritó Franie con odio en su voz.

-"Eso, querida Franie, lejos de insultarme me halaga. ¡Lo que si no soportaría es que me dijeran que me parezco a ti!" después de decir esto se había ido a la esquina de la carpa, en el lugar en donde se encontraba ahora. Era una hermosa noche, callada, por primera vez no se escuchaban bombas ni balazos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó.

-"Señorita, ¿ha visto mis anteojos? Estoy seguro de que los dejé por aquí..."

-"Oh, si, yo los tengo, se los quité cuando se quedó dormido" dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa mientras le entregaba los lentes.

-"Le tengo una pregunta...si solo mi pie se dañó fatalmente durante la explosión, ¿por qué me amputaron la mitad de la pierna?"

-"Porque en el tiempo que nos tardamos en encontrarlo ya había desarrollado una infección fuerte, que se había extendido hasta su ro-" Un sonido repentino la hizo callar. Otro igual siguió. Sonaban mucho como...

-"¡Todos tenemos que salir de aquí YA! ¡El capitán nos indicó a donde ir si nos sometíamos a una balacera! ¡Los soldados que puedan caminar ayuden a sus compañeros! ¡MUEVANSE!" gritó Paola de manera autoritaria, ya que la jefa Franie no había hecho nada aún. Menos de la mitad de los soldados heridos podían caminar, y apenas tenían fuerzas para ayudar, pero aún así lo intentaban. Los balazos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, y unos cuantos soldados sanos vinieron a ayudar desde el campamento principal. La jóven enfermera iba de la carpa a un refugio diferente sin parar, llevando a la mayor cantidad de soldados que podía en cada ocasión. Los alemanes ya habían entrado a la carpa de enfermos, y apenas unos cuantos soldados más pudieron salir. Paola se disponia a entrar un refugio escondido cuando algo captó su atención. El soldado con el que había hablado antes arrastrándose como podía a un refugio. Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica salió del refugio cautelosamente y alcanzó al muchacho. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrastró con todas sus fuerzas hacia el refugio. Estaban demasiado lejos...

-"Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó la enfermera.

-"Stear" replicó el soldado con voz fatigada.

-¿Tienes familia Stear?"

-"Si"

-"Entonces esfuerzate en llegar. Ya casi lo logr-AHHH!"

La enfermera se desplomó al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo. Una mancha roja se empezaba a formar en el area donde se encuentra su riñón derecho. Ella estaba inmovilizada por el dolor, y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos al ver como el alemán se acercaba para acabar definitivamente con ella. Eso era el fin... Pero cuando escuchó un balazo no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el soldado alemán muerto en el suelo y un soldado amigo con un rifle. No pudo procesar bien lo que estaba pasando antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó lo primero en notar fue un dolor imposible en el riñon, y uno también muy fuerte en la cabeza. La luz de la mañana la deslumbró. Volteó a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en una tienda de campaña pequeña, al lado del soldado al que había tratado de salvar durante la balacera, Stear. Parecía estar dormido, sin ninguna marca de bala.

-"Al fin despertaste" dijo una voz masculina. Paola volteó para encontrarse con un doctor de edad media, con un bigote gigante. "Temía que no lo fueras a hacer"

-"¿Qué me pasó doctor? Solo recuerdo dolor..."

-"Una bala perforó tu riñón derecho, y se quedó adentro. Vas a tener que irte de aquí, a un hospital que tenga lo necesario para operarte correctamente. Hay uno en París, que está muy lejos de aquí, pero igual es el más cercano. Probablemente te manden de regreso a tu país, la recuperación podría tomar mucho tiempo"

Paola suspiró. Dos semanas y ya la enviaban de regreso. ¡Eso de seguro era un récord! Ni siquiera se había acostumbrado a la guerra aún... Aunque la idea de regresar a casa no la entristecía en absoluto. Esas dos semanas, por más escasas que fueran, le habian dado una probada del infierno. Diariamente llegaban cientos de soldados gravemente heridos, de donde solo la mitad sobrevivía. Tenía que verlos sufrir, y muchos ya tenían daños psicológicos permanentes. A veces hablaban dormidos, bueno, más bien gritaban, era evidente que tenían pesadillas que no se iban al despertar. Más de una vez muchachos apenas mayores que ella misma morían frente a sus ojos. En sus brazos. No podía entender como es que Franie había aguantado tanto tiempo sin enloquecer.

Esa misma tarde se encontraba en un tren de heridos, dirigiendose a París. Se sentía pésimo, su cabeza le dolía tanto que apenas podía abrir los ojos. El dolor en el riñón era solo comparable con el que sentía en la cabeza. Sabía que ese dolor no podía significar nada bueno. Además, sentía muchísimo frío, aunque tenía un par de mantas arriba. Levantó su brazo izquierdo con un esfuerzo increíble y puso su mano en su frente. Estaba demasiado caliente. De seguro tenía fiebre. ¿Podía acaso estar peor?

* * *

"Así que" Candy dijo, ahora más divertida que sorprendida. "Eres mi tío abuelo y mi príncipe de la colina, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?"

-"Ciertamente yo no" bufó Terry.

-"Vamos, Terry, no te pongas celoso" dijo dándole un empujón cariñoso. Albert sonrió con tristeza. Estaba seguro de que ella solo lo veía como un hermano, a pesar de ser su príncipe. Eso era lo mejor. Después de todo era su padre adoptivo, no podía pasar de una relación fraternal...

-"Tienes razón, ella es mi hermanita pequeña, ¿no es así Candy?" mientras decía esas palabras sintió un hoyo formándose en su corazón, pero verla tan feliz al lado de Terry lo cerró un poco. Lo que el más quería era la felicidad de Candy, fuera a su lado o no.

-"Claro que si Albert" dijo dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa al rubio. "Y como tu eres el bisabuelo William estoy segura de que no te opondrás en el compromiso de Terry y mío"

Albert se heló por un momento, pero después su sorpresa desapareció. El mismo ya lo había anticipado, y claro que no pondría obstáculos. Si ella era feliz, el también lo era. "Claro que no lo haré pequeña, y ¡muchas felicidades! Ya era hora" después los tres chicos rieron un poco, mientras la tía abuela solo sacudía la cabeza. Seguían riendo ligeramente cunado se escuchó la voz de Annie, diciendo,

-"¡Candy! Que gusto verte, no sabes cuanto a pasado en estas dos semanas" al decir lo último la pelinegra se sonrojó un poco.

-"Ni tu Annie, ¡me voy a casar!"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Vas a tener que decirme los detalles!"

-"Claro que si Annie, vamos adentro" Las dos amigas se metieron a la gran casa, seguidas por la tía abuela que musitaba sobre la indecencia.

-"¿Viste como me ignoró?" dijo Terry "Las amigas de Candy podrían ser más educadas..."

-"Hazme un favor Terry" dijo Albert. Tenía que decir esto para tener paz. "Hazla muy feliz."

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Hola! Van a decir que me estoy volviendo irresponsable pero mi vida a estado de cabeza desde que entré a la escuela :P probablemente solo va a haber una actualización por semana ahora :( Espero que de todas maneras sigan leyendo la historia y diciendo lo que piensan :3 Ana, perdón, se me olvidó por completo decírtelo el capitulo anterior, pero me encantó tu idea :D el problema es que ya tengo más o menos la idea de toda la historia y a nuestros queridos hermanitos les sucederá algo peor, no te preocupes :) gracias a todas por sus comentarios.

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	17. Chapter 17

Los soldados heridos por fin habían llegado al famoso hospital de París. Paola había ido empeorando con el tiempo, había llegado al punto de delirar por la fiebre. Lo único que recordaba del camino en tren además de un incesante dolor y malestar era la cara demacrada de un soldado: Stear. El había hecho lo posible por ayudarla a bajar la fiebre y en animarla un poco. Le contaba historias de sus inventos, y de como su hermano siempre se burlaba de sus fracasos. El no estaba tan grave, pero con la mitad de su pierna izquierda amputada no servía mucho en la guerra. Aunque el ya había hecho suficiente, y tenía suerte de regresar con vida, había estado cerca de morir más de una vez. La última le había quitado la pierna, más no la vida...

Los doctores se habían horrorizado al ver el estado de muchos de los sobrevivientes, pero un par de doctoras se preocuparon especialmente por la pequeña enfermera. Seguía teniendo una fiebre muy alta, causada por una infección en el riñón afectado por la bala. Las doctoras la llevaron a la sala de operación casi en el momento en el que llegó. Hablaban en francés, entonces Paola no tenía idea de lo que le estaban haciendo. Una enfermera le inyectó algo y después de unos segundos todo el dolor desapareció, junto con la conciencia. Lo que le estaban haciendo era una operación en el riñon. Determinaron que estaba demasiado infectado y decidieron mejor quitárselo. Si no lo hacían la infección podía regarse a diferentes partes del cuerpo, en donde una infección sería mortal, y una persona puede vivir con solo un riñón. La chica murió dos veces durante la operación, pero pudo ser reanimada sin demasiados problemas. Ella no tenía intenciones de morir...

Con el paso de los días Paola fue mejorando. Cada vez su cara estaba menos demacrada, gracias a las atenciones del hospital. Le había escrito a Archie diciendole que volvería a casa pronto, pero no le dijo bajo que situación. Ya no había vuelto a ver a Stear, y en el fondo eso le causaba un poco de pesar, de seguro jamás lo volvería a ver y no había podido darle las gracias por su preocupación. Bueno, ahora el estaba mejor, en camino a los brazos de su familia...

Ella estaba en lo cierto. Stear en ese momento se dirigía a la estación más cercana, por si solo. Los doctores que lo habían atendido por un par de semanas le habían regalado unas muletas, y le había enseñado como usarlas. Ahora podía valerse por si mismo, y esperaba que así fuera siempre. No podía esperar a ver a Patty...y a su hermano. Cuando se había ido Archie estaba muy peleado con Annie, pero de seguro ya se habían reconciliado. Tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por la enfermeraque le había tratado de salvar la vida. Ni siquiera se había enterado de su nombre, ella estaba demasiado débil para hablar. Esperaba de verdad que sobreviviera, sino no podría vivir con la culpa de que alguien había muerto por el. Igual, se pasaría toda la vida imaginando que pudo pasar con ella. Había preguntado por ella para saber como estaba antes de irse del hospital, pero su descripción no fue suficiente, faltaba el nombre. Rezaría por ella y esperaría lo mejor. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

* * *

Terry salía de la mansión Andley con un dolor de cabeza. Que afortunada era Candy por poderse saltar las preparaciones de la boda. Parecía que la tía Elroy quería que todo fuera absolutamente perfecto, y Annie no lo estaba haciendo más fácil, estaba muy entusiasmada de que su amiga se iba a casar. Había pasado las dos últimas horas sentado entre una emocionada adolescente y una vieja igual de entusiasmada, escogiendo invitaciones y diseños, pero de todas maneras las mujeres nunca respetaban su opinión y terminaban eligiendo algo que "de seguro le gustaría a Candy". Al el no le importaban esas cosas triviales, lo que importaba era la hermosa ceremonia y no la decoración. Lo único que lo había hecho todo peor era Cornwell, que desde que recibió carta de su hermano y de alguien más estaba muy extremadamente contento, y no perdía oportunidad de reírse de su cara de bochorno al planear la boda. Lo único que se le ocurrió en su defensa fue decirle que el mismo se iba a casar _con Candy, _mientras el estaba solitario. Archie solo había hecho una enigmática expresión y se alejó sin la menor muestra de fastidio. Eso _no _lo había ayudado. Pero ahora se dirigía al hospital a pasar tiempo con Candy, por fin iba a poder descansar de la locura de los Andley. Al llegar la vio sentada en un bonito banco en el jardín del hospital, completamente vestida de blanco. Eso lo hizo imaginársela vestida de blanco, caminando hacía el altar, con una radiante expresión en su cara. Casi choca contra un árbol al estar perdido en sus fantasías, y por mala suerte Candy lo había notado, y ahora se reía a todo pulmón.

-"Yo puedo ser distraído, pero al menos no tengo pecas." dijo Terry, intentando hacer que se dejara de reír. Obtuvo el resultado deseado, ahora Candy se había parado con una expresión enojada. Parecía la chiquilla del Mauritania otra vez, que risa.

-"¡Es mejor tener bien la cabeza a no tener pecas!" su oración hizo que Terry empezara a reír, enfureciendo más a Candy. Cuando ella intentó golpearle el pecho Terry la jaló en un abrazo, del que se soltó rápidamente.

-"Hmmm...¿así es como me recompensas encargarme de todos los preparativos de la boda?"

-"¿Por qué tendría que agradecerte? A mi me encantaría estar planeando mi boda"

-"Nuestra" la corrigió Terry "Y de todas maneras no respetarían tu opinión, Annie esta prácticamente planeando todo. Yo no tengo palabra frente a ella..."

-"Así que Annie..." dijo Candy pensativa. De repente parecía emocionada "Si Annie lo está planeando todo va a ser perfecto. Ella siempre ha tenido ojo para eso"

-"Que dicha" respondió Terry sin entusiasmo "Yo ya quiero que llegue el día y ya"

-"Si...diez de Octubre...el día en que nuestra vida cambiará para siempre" Candy parecía de repente hipnotizada. Terry sin ninguna mala intención la bajó de su burbuja.

-"Si, pero antes voy a tener que volver a Nueva York para la temporada de dos meses. Claro pasaremos por aquí, y automáticamente tienes paso a mis camerinos.

-"¿Cuál obra van a interpretar?"

-"Aún no sabemos, pero espero que sea una interesante. Espero que no sea de amor por una vez..."

-"No, ojalá que si sea, me encantan las obras de amor"

-"Bueno, si serías feliz, entonces si, ojalá sea de amor"

Un par de días después Terry tuvo que regresar a Nueva York, pero la despedida en lugar de ser trágica fue bastante animada. Terry y Candy fuero peleando sobre el tema de perros y gatos otra vez, pero la discusión era divertida, no estaban realmente enojados. Ambos estaban riendo con alegría cuando el tren se empezó a mover, Candy corrió tras de el hasta que llegó a una curva. Cuando lo perdió de vista sintió a su corazón encogiéndose, pero se olvidó del sentimiento cuando recordó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular izquierdo. Su tía ya había anunciado el compromiso públicamente, una descendiente Andley casándose no era una cosa pequeña. También se había encargado de la lista de invitados, aunque Candy no estaba de acuerdo con ciertas personas en dicha lista la tía abuela no cambió su opinión. Al parecer en su boda iba a haber personas que jamás había visto en su vida. Muy bien...

* * *

-"Vamos, chicos, chicas, todos aquí" decía Robert con su voz potente. Terry había llegado a Nueva York el día anterior, y hoy les iban a decir que obra iban a representar. "Quería decirles que vamos a presentar la obra 'Love's Labour's Lost', comedia romántica de Shakespeare. Las audiciones comienzan mañana, Susana por allá tiene unos libretos. Les quería también comentar que ella me ayudará a dirigir la obra."

Terry estaba...¿sorprendido? ¿apenado? ¿culpable? No sabía. Lo mejor era ir por un libreto, y aprovechar para hablar un poco con Susana. Se veía muy diferente, sus ojos estaban un poco más duros y se veía menos frágil. Si ella lo odiaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, así como había hecho cualquier cosa cuando lo amaba. Se acercó cautelosamente, y al coger un libreto dijo casualmente,

-"Hola Susana. ¿Cómo has estado?"

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, que no se veía del todo sincera y le respondió "Mejor, ya que no me has estado atormentando con tu presencia." dijo con un tono demasiado dulce para ser real.

-"Erm...lamento que te sientas así" Vaya, ella si lo odiaba. Eso solo significaba algo: problemas. De repente, su sonrisa falsa flaqueó y ella voleó al suelo.

-"En realidad te debería dar las gracias. Por tu rechazo, encontré el amor verdadero y ahora soy muy feliz. Daniel es un verdadero ángel" volteó a verlo otra vez, ahora con una sonrisa de verdad. "Y dejé que _tu_ fueras feliz también." Terry estaba muy extrañado por sus cambios de actitud. Ella de verdad era un ser muy raro. Tal vez por eso no la había llegado a estimar demasiado. "Y dime" prosiguió Susana. "¿Cómo está ella?"

-"¿C-candy? Muy bien. Pronto..."

-"Se casarán" interrumpió Susana. "Leo los periódicos, Terry"

-"Oh. Cierto" Esto estaba siendo demasiado incómodo

-"Felicitaciones" dijo Susana, y luego se alejó en su silla de ruedas, y al llegar junto a un chico rubio con ojos oscuros, casi negros, el empezó a empujarla. Terry estaba...¿aliviado? de ver que ella no lo odiaba y era feliz. Eso era gratificante. Ahora la sensación de culpa que lo había atormentado por las últimas semanas por fin lo dejaría, una vez y por siempre. Tal vez podían llegar a ser amigos...tal vez. Énfasis en _tal vez._

Al día siguiente, las audiciones habían ido de maravilla. Terry lo había hecho de manera espectacular, y por supuesto había obtenido el papel que deseaba, Lord Berowne. Los ensayos empezarían el siguiente día, donde la verdadera prueba para Terry llegaría, ya que Susana lo iba a dirigir. No sabía exactamente como iba a funcionar eso, pero le pondría todo su empeño y dedicación. Le dedicaría esa obra a Candy. Todo lo haría por Candy.

* * *

Richard se miraba en un espejo, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar correspondiente. Le dirigió una mirada al reloj, y como de costumbre, aún faltaba mucho para su cita. Siempre se aseguraba de estar listo con tiempo de anticipación, después de todo era un caballero inglés. Eleanor había accedido a ir en una cita con el para poder "conocerse de nuevo". El podía notar como es que ella no tenía ganas de estar con el, pero había accedido a ir a la cita para no hacerlo sentir mal. Pero el se aseguraría de que ella lo volviera a amar, como el nunca había dejado de amarla.

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora Richard fue a recogerla a su casa. La había invitado a un prestigioso restaurante italiano, porque no se le había olvidado que a Eleanor la comida italiana la volvía loca. Durante el trayecto no hablaron de nada, pero cuando llegaron al restaurante ella rompió el silencio.

-"Un restaurante...italiano" esta vez no se esforzó en esconder su sorpresa "Recordaste, después de tantos años, que mi comida favorita es la italiana." dijo más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

-"Cómo olvidarlo" gruñó Richard "Cada vez que comía de esta comida me recordaba a ti, y me volvía más amargado"

Eleanor no supo que responder a esto. De verdad se había pasado todos estos años pensando en ella. Eso la honoraba...y la enojaba. Si tanto pensaba en ella, y sufría, y la extrañaba y blah blah blah, ¿por qué no la había ido a buscar antes? Así tal vez su hijo hubiera sufrido menos, ella hubiera sufrido menos.

Richard estaba muy animado durante la cena, pero Eleanor se mantenía fría y distante. Parte de ella quería amar a Richard otra vez, pero la parte que se oponía a esta resolución siempre ganaba. Y tenía muchas razones para desconfiar de Richard. Tenía que admitir que el seguía siendo muy atractivo, y su personalidad llamaba la atención, pero lo que le había hecho era más de lo que le podía ofrecer. Si el quería su confianza de nuevo iba a tener que ganársela poco a poco...y le iba a hacer pruebas. Pruebas que determinarían su opinión en la materia de volver a amar a ese inglesucho que le había traído gracia y desdicha. Que se había ganado su corazón y lo había tirado a la basura. Tenía un plan.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Este está bastante corto y aburrido, pero es casi casi de relleno. En los próximos dos capítulos los sucesos se pondrán muy interesantes... :3 bueno el próximo no tanto, pero les garantizo que el 19 les dejará los ojos como platos...ya verán...MWAHAHAHAHA. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de la irregularidad de mis actualizaciones :P espero que tengan bonito fin de semana!

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	18. Chapter 18

Elisa estaba temblando de furia, observando las piezas destruidas del periódico de hace más de dos semanas. Candy y Terry se casaban. ¿Por qué tenía que salirle todo bien a la horrible huérfana? Eso definitivamente no era tolerable. Candy no se merecía ser feliz, si lo único que hacía era arruinarle la vida a ella y a...ella, nada más, pero solo ella, Elisa Reagan importaba, ¿no es así? Nadie más se comparaba con su grandeza, sobre todo no esa maldita huérfana. Entonces, obviamente, tenía que deshacerse de la felicidad de Candy. Candy...incluso su nombre le causaba ácido en el estómago. Tenía que planear algo que la arruinaría.

Después de horas de pensar en un plan, por fin tenía algo infalible. Bueno, según ella. Lo que para ella y su dañado cerebro era un plan maestro era algo patético, pero peligroso. Todo se pondría en contra de ella, pero la chica no le encontraba hoyos a su malévolo plan. Su daño cerebral ya no tenía marcha atrás...

Otra persona en esa casa se preocupaba particularmente sobre ese artículo. Le cupo en la cabeza que Candy jamás lo amaría, dudaba que incluso lo toleraría en el futuro inmediato. Iba a tener que ganar su confianza poco a poco, y para lograr eso tenía que dejar de engañarla o pelearse con su novio...ahora prometido. Tenía que dejarla ir...solo se haría daño a si mismo y a otras personas si no. Eso si, haría lo posible porque fuera feliz, aunque significara detener a su hermana. Elisa también lo preocupaba un poco. Siempre que hablaba con el o con sus papás parecía completamente normal, pero más de una vez la había descubierto hablando con paredes y riendose histéricamente sin razón. Tenía miedo por lo que le podría estar pasando...loca iba a ser más peligrosa.

* * *

-"Mira Annie, ¿que te parece este?" dijo Candy señalando un vestido blanco con muchas flores. Annie sacudió su cabeza.

-"¿No crees que parecerías un árbol en primavera?" respondió Annie.

-"Pero me gustan los árboles..." murmuró Candy más para si.

-"¿Que te parece este?" gritó Annie del otro lado de la tienda. Candy corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga para toparse con el vestido de novia más precioso del universo. La falda tenía delicados olanes que lo hacían ver como una cascada. La parte de arriba tenía preciosos bordados de perlas, que en conjunto parecían una planta de espuma. Tenía un cinturón con moño en la cintura, que le daba un toque juguetón. Muy al estilo de Candy. Discreto pero hermoso, definitivamente el mejor de la tienda.

-"Es...perfecto" suspiró Candy, acercándose a tocarlo. "Este quiero"

-"Si, ese es perfecto, y cabe en el dinero que nos dió la tía abuela para el vestido. Ahora hay que probartelo" Annie dijo sin mucho ánimo. Ese vestido hermoso era para Candy, no para ella. Aunque Candy se lo merecía, después de todo lo que había vivido, empezando por su misma traición. Si la hermosura del vestido se basara en experiencias malas, el de Candy merecía ser mucho más bonito que este, mientras el de ella debería ser simple, muy simple. Todo su desánimo desapareció para ser reemplazado por alegría por su amiga, que al fin sería feliz. Llamaron a una de las encargadas que las ayudaría a acomodar el vestido, y después de varios minutos de gritos y forcejos (sobre todo causados por el pelo), Candy estaba dentro del vestido de novia. Cuando se volteó a ver en el espejo se encontró con un ángel. Ella nunca había sido muy presumida ni se consideraba especialmente bella, pero tenía que admitir que ese vestido le sentaba muy bien. Lo único que no encajaba con la imagen eran sus coletas, pero del peinado se encargarían después. Ese era definitivamente el vestido que quería que la acompañara en su gran día. Lo pagaron y lo llevaron a la mansión Andley, todo el camino bromeando sobre la reacción que tendría Terry al verla con el famoso vestido. De seguro le encantaría...¿que estaría haciendo el ahora?

* * *

Terry estaba muy satisfecho con su vida. Susana resultó ser mucho mejor directora que actriz y era mucho más suave que Robert. También había logrado una amistad, aunque un poco turbulenta, con su co-estrella Karen Claise, que estaba obteniendo los protagónicos ahora que Susana no estaba. Rivalidad natural las mantenía apartadas, pero por lo menos ya no se odiaban a muerte. Lo único que lo irritaba era el hecho de que Candy estaba lejos, y expuesta a otros (numerosos) elementos masculinos mientras el no estaba ahí para protegerla. Aunque ella siempre se había cuidado muy bien por si sola, no había razón para que bajara la guardia ahora. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección en su pequeño mundo. Claro, hasta que...

-"¿Dónde está Chicago en esta lista?" preguntaba Terry volviendo a leer la lista de funciones. Definitivamente no estaba. Miró a Robert con una expresión desconcertada.

-"Ah, si, nos vamos a saltar Chicago en esta temporada, lo cambiamos mejor por Columbus, en Ohio. Nunxa hemos ido a presentar ahí y en Chicago nunca se llenan los teatros. ¿Te molesta?"

-"Si, de hecho me molesta" resopló Terry. "Ahora no podré ver a mi prometida hasta la semana antes de nuestra boda."

-"Lo siento Terry, ya le avisamos a todos estas ciudades que ahí vamos, y la reputación de la compañía caería si se enteraran de que cancelamos después de confirmar. Susana misma se encargó de escribirle a todas."

-"De seguro ella también decidió cual ciudad se cambiaría por cual, ¿O estoy equivocado?"

-"No Terry, de hecho estas en lo correcto. Ella sugirió Columbus en lugar de Chicago"

Susana. ¿Por qué, ahora que según ella era feliz, se empeñaba en separarlos? ¿Pura venganza? Ella no parecía ese tipo de persona, pero aún así ella casi había acabado con la felicidad de ambos Candy y Terry. Iba a hablar con ella y exponerle lo que sentía.

-"Susana" dijo Terry sentándose enfrente de ella.

-"Terry" dijo ella imitando su tono.

-"Por qué eliminaste a Chicago de la lista de funciones." le dijo de manera cortante, más bien demandando una respuesta, en lugar de preguntar por una.

-"Creí que te gustaría así" dijo Susana desconcertada. O fingiendo estar desconcertada, una ya no sabía en el mundo de la actuación.

-"¿Cómo creíste eso? Yo muero por ver a Candy"

La expresión de Susana se suavizó. Al parecer recordaba a su noviecito o no algo así. Cuando regresó a la tierra contestó;

-"Yo quería que su reencuentro un poco antes de casarse fuera mágico, después de dos meses sin verse y extrañandose. Creí que sería más rómantico" dijo Susana con inocencia. O fingiendo...

-"Uy si, la super experta en romance Susana Marlowe" dijo Karen saliendo de las sombras. La expresión de la castaña era de burla y la de Susana era de reto. Ambas parecían haber olvidado a Terry, que no perdió oportunidad de desaparecer de la escena. Las discusiones entre esas dos rivales podían acalorarse, entonces intervendrían los novios de ambas chicas y se pelearían entre ellos al defender a sus novias mientras ellas siguen discutiendo y se haría un lío que solo puede resolver Robert, quién había dejado a cargo a Susana, entoces el en definitiva no quería presenciar una catástrofe así. Subió al techo a meditar sobre lo que le había dicho Susana...ella tenía razón, así iba a ser más romántico. Pero el había visto emoción en los hermosos ojos de Candy cuando le había dicho que quería una obra de amor. Había estado esperando el momento en el cual su pecosa se levantara y le aplaudiera como solo ella sabía hacerlo. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no la podría ver? No, no podía, simplemente no. Tenía que diseñar un plan...y se le ocurría uno muy bueno.

* * *

-"Considérenlo una práctica" le dijo Eleanor a sus dos compañeras más jóvenes y hermosas. "Si les dice que no, actuén tristes y aléjense. Si les dice que si...yo intervendré"

-"Esta bien, Eleanor" dijo una "Espero que resulte como quieres"

-"Gracias" replicó Eleanor con una sonrisa.

Eleanor se había pasado un par de días planeando esto. Iba a poner a prueba a Richard. Había aprendido que Richard todos los días a la misma hora Richard iba a pasear a el parque de cerca del teatro. Mientras ella se escondía en los árboles, dos de sus compañeras más jovenes y hermosas tratarían de hacerlo ir con ellas a una cita, o a seducirlo de cualquier forma. El objetivo de esto era saber si de verdad le importaba a Richard y no la estaba usando solamente. Y 3...2...1...¡Acción!

-"Hola" dijo Mindy acercándose a la banca donde estaba Richard. "¿Podemos sentarnos?" preguntó mientras señalaba a su compañera y a ella alternándose.

-"Supongo" respondió Richard con desgana. Eleanor sonrió al escuchar su tono, que indicaba todo lo contrario a lo que estaba diciendo. Caroline y Mindy se sentaron a su derecha e izquierda, respectivamente. Richard estaba molesto. ¿Que onda con esas niñas? ¿No notaban que se dirigía a los cincuenta?

-"Es usted muy apuesto señor" dijo Caroline atrevidamente. Ella siempre había sido muy tímida, así que Eleanor se sorprendió sobre manera. Caroline era una excelente actriz.

-"Gracias" dijo Richard muy incómodo, después se paró. "Si me disculpan, creo que seguiré con mi paseo"

-"O vamos" dijo Mindy, agarrandolo del brazo "¿No preferiría venir con nosotras? Sabremos entretenerlo" dijo seductora.

-"No" dijo apartandose bruscamente, y con un tono firme.

-"¿No le parecemos adecuadas?" preguntó Mindy, finjiendo indignación y sorpresa.

-"Está en lo correcto señorita" reapondió con frialdad.

-"Atrevido, p-" dijo Mindy saliendo de sus estribos.

-"Vamos, Mindy" dijo Caroline cortando su sarta de insultos. "Nuestro encuentro con él no fue lo planeado"

Se alejaron echando chispas. Richard estaba sorprendido. ¿Así que chiquillas fantaseaban sobre el? Eso lo asustó un poco...además eran chicas sin dignidad. Eleanor era mucho mejor. Pensando en Eleanor...ahí estaba ella. ¡Con esas niñas! ¿Que...?

-"Querido Richard" dijo Eleanor radiante "Me complace informarle que ha pasado mi difícil prueba" ya estaba a dos pasos de el. "Felicidades" dijo abrazándolo.

-"¿Qué esta pasándo Eleanor? Preguntó Richard sorprendido pero feliz.

-"Te hice una prueba para ver si podía confiar en ti. Y la pasaste" dijo sonriéndo. Después se volteó a las niñas y les agradeció también. Después fue a comer con Richard, saboreando de nuevo la alegría de su juventud.

* * *

_Querida Candy_

_No habrá presentación en Chicago esta temporada. Recordando lo que me contaste de nuestro jamás realizado encuentro en Pittsburgh, decidí mandarte boletos para ir ahí (con todo pagado [por mi]) y entradas a la función. Lo lamento, esta vez solo pude invitarte a ti, pero envíales mis saludos a todos. Mi madre te envía saludos también, y dice que ya no puede esperar para la boda. Ni yo... Espero que estés bien y no tengas demasiados problemas, en los que se que eres experta en meterte, tarzán pecosa. _

_Te quiere, _

_Terry_

Candy solo le dio una leída rápida a la carta, para después subir a un coche con Archie, Annie, la tía abuela y Patty. ¡El barco de Stear llegaba hoy! De hecho, en unos cuantos minutos. El paseo en coche se le hizo eterno, pero no tanto como a Archie, que checaba su reloj de bolsillo cada minuto. Todos estaban tan ansiosos por llegar que los más jóvenes casi atropellan a la tía abuela cuando se tardó demasiado en bajar. Llegaron tan a tiempo que casi era cómico, el barco estaba abriendo sus puertas cuando todos llegaron jadeantes al puerto. Stear fue uno de los primeros en bajar, y aunque ya les había advertido que llegaría sin la mitad de su pierna, a todos les impactó verlo de esa forma. El, siempre tan lleno de energía y tan capaz...inválido. Aunque el ya tenía planes de conseguir una prótesis, por supuesto. No quería pasar el resto de su vida en muletas.

El encuentro entre los dos hermanos fue tan conmovedor que la tía abuela derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría y ternura. Ambos habían pasado un rato muy desagradable, uno consumiéndose por los nervios y el estrés y el otro peleando en la guerra. Patty se llenó tanto de emoción al verlo de nuevo que lo besó. El primer beso de ambos, y no podría haber sido mejor, a pesar de los sonidos reprobatorios de la tía abuela, las carcajadas de Archie y Candy y las risitas nerviosas e incómodas de Annie. Cuando se separaron no había color de rojo que pudiera describir lo sonrojados que estaban. Candy lo saludó entre chistes y risas, pero cuando saludó a Annie las cosas se empezaron a poner...interesantes.

-"Hola Annie, veo que Archie y tu ya se reconciliaron, ¿para cuando la boda?" Stear dijo con un guiño. Archie y Annie se voltearon a ver y empezaron a moverse disimuladamente hacia diferentes direcciones.

-"N-no Stear, para nunca" respondió Annie sonrojándose. "Cada quién se fue por su camino. Yo...ya tengo otro novio y Archie..." un silencio incómodo siguió mientras todos volteaban a ver a Archie.

-"Yo tendría una si no se hubiera ido a la guerra" dijo con frialdad. "De hecho, me dijo que volvería pronto."

-"A la guerra" dijo Stear con evidente asombro "¿Y va a regresar? ¿Cómo?"

-"Viva" dijo Archie con sarcasmo. "No me garantizó que en una pieza, pero viva"

-"¿Y cómo se llama esa valiente doncella?"

-"Paola" replicó Archie. Todo de repente empezó a tener sentido para Annie.

-"Y supongo que es enfermera"

-"Si, así es. Grandes ojos cafés, cabello largo y muy rizado, usa lentes y es bastante alta. Puede ser tímida pero a veces tiene su carácter..." dijo Archie sonriendo de lado. "¿Qué tienes Stear?" preguntó al notar que su hermano se había puesto más pálido que el papel.

-"Esa descripción le va perfectamente a..." Stear tragó saliva, preparándose para un ataque de furia de su hermano. "...la enfermera que me salvó la vida"

-"¡¿Qué?!" Archie se veía de repente muy alerta.

-"Si, gracias a ella pude huir de una balacera, pero ella..."

-"Ella qué, Stear" dijo Archie con un tono amenazador. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi se podía tocar.

-"Recibió una bala en el abdomen" respondió Stear. "Tenía mucha fiebre cuando la dejé" dijo Stear con pesadez. Esperaba que Archie se enojara, pero solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al igual que a Candy. Había llegado a apreciar mucho a esa chica...

-"Esta bien" dijo Archie haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en mantener su voz sin romperse. "De seguro se curará y estará de vuelta con nosotros en cualquier momento." Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a casa, un poco más completos de lo que llegaron.

* * *

Candy no podía creer que un mes pudiera dos semanas pudieran pasar tan rápido. Ya era el día en el que tenía que irse a Pittsburgh si quería ver a Terry, y sentía que le había mandado la invitación ayer. Archie había recibido carta también -adivinen de quién-, diciendo que se había contagiado de varicela y ahorita toda ella era un caos, así que no la esperaran de vuelta pronto. Eso había calmado un poco a Archie, sabía que estaba viva y en el camino a la recuperación. Más o menos.

El aura tan llamativa de Candy, siempre tan alegre y sonriente, había alcanzado su máxima expresión, nadie jamás la había visto tan contenta. Todos sabían por qué. ¿No es natural para una persona ponerse así poco antes de su boda? Si, si lo era... El camino a Pittsburgh no fue largo, o no le pareció, porque empezó a platicar con su compañero de asiento y pasó un rato agradable con el. Un viejito con muchas experiencias que contar. Al llegar descubrió que Terry la había hospedado en el hotel más caro y lujoso de la ciudad. Solo a él...

Pero se llevó una sorpresa más grande cuando entró: narcisos. Por todos lados. De seguro se había tardado horas acomodándolos, había un arreglo especialmente grande en la cama. El aroma era embriagador, pero no molesto. Con delicadeza fue recolectando todos ellos y poniéndolos en una jarra con agua, o más bien en varias. Luego compraría un florero, pero el detalle de Terry era impresionantemente dulce y atento. Se acostó con una sonrisa en los labios y muchas expectativas para el día de mañana.

La representación de Terry sobrepasó por mucho sus expectativas. Lo que no sabía era que la única razón de su talento e inspiración era ella.

NOTA DEL AUTOR

AL FIN TUVE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR! :D pensaba subir esto el viernes, pero me dio un shock de calor y me la pasé inconsciente toda la tarde -.- el sábado fue el cumpleaños de mi prima que vive a mil años luz y hoy me la pasé haciendo tarea :/ pero por fin encontré tiempo para actualizar, y nada más les digo...querida Elisa pondrá su plan en marcha el próximo capitulo, que va a ser uno...interesante por decirlo así. MWAHAHAHAHA! XD gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras :3

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


	19. Chapter 19

Annie estaba ajustando los últimos detalles del peinado de Candy. Hoy era el gran día, y la novia no podía dejar de parlotear por los nervios. Hizo por enésima vez la misma pregunta.

-"Pero Annie, ¿qué tal si dice que no?"

Annie suspiró en frustración. Ella era la que había tenido que aguantar los arranques de nerviosismo de su amiga desde que Terry había regresado a Chicago. Ahora estaban en Lakewood, donde Candy había insistido en casarse, y Terry no había puesto objeciones.

-Te lo repito, Candy, estoy segura de que nada de eso pasará" dijo Annie, ella esperaba que calmadamente.

-"¿Y si Archie y Terry se pelean?" preguntó la rubia con ímpetu.

Annie calló. Esa era una cuestión que la preocupaba a ella también. Aunque Archie y Terry habían mantenido un comportamiento tolerante hasta ahora, no sabía que podía pasar si Archie decidía que seguía enamorado de Candy y se oponía al matrimonio. Pero no había muchas posibilidades de eso, ya que desde que Paola había regresado sana (con horrible costras y sin un riñón, pero sana) hace dos días, Archie no se había separado de ella, incluso estaba aquí en Lakewood viviendo en la habitación de invitados. Se había hecho rápidamente amiga de Patty, y Candy parecía conocerla de tiempo. Incluso había invitado a su hermana y a su mamá a esta boda para que pudieran conocer a su novio. Stear también se había hecho su íntimo amigo, pero a Annie...no acababa de agradarle. La enfermera tampoco había demostrado interés en conocerla y tener su amistad, entonces solo mantenían un comportamiento civil. Más o menos como Archie y Terry.

-"No lo creo" respondió Annie un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. "Es decir, ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo?"

-"Tienes razón" suspiró Candy. "Tal vez debería relajarme un poco"

-"Si, deberías" replicó Annie con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Candy se miró en el espejo, ya con su vestido y peinado bien acomodados. Faltaba poco para que empezara la ceremonia, y probablemente Terry ya estaba en la capilla improvisada. Hoy Albert también iba a mostrarse como el patriarca de los Andley, al llevar a Candy por el pasillo (igual de improvisado que la capilla). Muchos niños del hogar, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María estaban invitados, pero no se quedarían a la fiesta. Los habían invitado cordialmente a quedarse, pero se negaron diciendo que no sabían comportarse con personas de sociedad. Eso entristecía un poco a Candy, pero planeó en secreto hacer una celebración por separado en el hogar. Todo había sido planeado muy minuciosamente por la tía abuela, por lo que no había muchas probabilidades de catástrofe. Incluso había cambiado 'Elisa y Neal Reagan' por 'Susana Marlowe y Daniel Murs' en la lista de invitados por insistencia de Candy. Terry parecía un poco reacio a esa idea pero al final accedió. De todos modos, él tenía la culpa de que Candy hubiera tenido esa idea, cuando le había comentado que Susana quería estar en la gran boda. Candy tomó su palabra muy en serio y decidió invitarlos. Ya ni modo...

-"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Albert asomándose por una rendija en la puerta.

-"Claro" sonrió Candy. Albert se quedó deslumbrado por lo hermosa que se veía su pequeña, y le regresó la sonrisa. Durante esos días previos a la boda había organizado sus ideas y decidido que había confundido su profundo cariño y agradecimiento con Candy por amor a la pecosa. Estaba muy orgulloso de que era su amigo y confidente, e iba a tener el honor de llevarla hasta el altar, con el hombre que realmente amaba.

-"¿Ya viste a Terry?" cuestionó Candy.

-"No, no he bajado, venía a recogerte para que entremos juntos" dijo Albert.

-"Yo me adelanto entonces" dijo Annie calladamente, para después salir. Candy se quedó en estado de shock: en unos momentos estaría casándose con Terry. Sintió una sensación de vértigo y emoción. Empezaba una nueva aventura.

Tomó del brazo a Albert y ambos bajaron las escaleras. La capilla improvisada estaba en el jardín de las rosas. De esa manera Candy sentía que Anthony la estaba acompañando en ese momento tan importante para ella. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que habían estado juntos...y esa casa le traía todos los recuerdos. Por eso había elegido esa casa para crear más recuerdos hermosos.

Por fin se acercaban al lugar, que estaba lleno de pétalos de rosa y ramos de Dulce Candy. Candy estaba temblando de emoción y nervios, esperando ver el atractivo rostro de Terry sonriendole.

Pero no estaba ahí.

* * *

-"Terry, ya me voy, recuerda que tengo que guiar a Richard" dijo Eleanor mientras observaba a su hijo acomodarse el moño por milésima vez.

"Pero tu no has estado allí tampoco, y les dieron un mapa"

-"Ya lo sé" respondió Eleanor. "Pero Richard no podría leer un mapa aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y yo siempre fui buena en geografía"

-"Esta bien" dijo Terry. "Nos vemos allá"

-"Esta bien. ¡No te tardes!"

-"No lo haré" replicó Terry. Como si planeara dejar su récord de impecable puntualidad, menos querría hacer eso en su boda. Su boda...no podía dejar de pensar en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que conoció a esa pecosa en el Mauritania, hace más de cinco años... Desde el principio el carácter y el rostro de la chica le habían parecido atractivos, y ahora por fin se unirían en matrimonio. Por siempre.

Terminó de arreglarse, y satisfecho con el resultado salió de su hotel y montó su auto rentado. Todavía tenía tiempo de anticipación, entonces no había necesidad de ir demasiado rápido. Estaba seguro de que todo sería perfecto, ya que la tía abuela había puesto todo su empeño en que todo saliera exactamente como ella quería, y ella lo quería impecable. A él solo le importaba la ceremonia religiosa, pero si Candy se la iba a pasar mejor con lo que había planeado la tía, el era feliz. Lo único que le mortificaba eran los invitados, apenas y conocía a 11 de 100. Aunque claro, solo iba a tener ojos para una persona ese día.

Empezó a desviarse por el camino que indicaba el mapa, ya que el solo había visitado Lakewood una vez, esa misma semana, y como había ido en taxi no sabía donde quedaba el famoso lugar con exactitud. Se empezó a preocupar de que hubiera malinterpretado el mapa, porque estaba seguro de que jamás había visto esos edificios... De acuerdo al mapa, faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, pero el no veía las casas gigantes bien cuidadas que el recordaba. Tal vez debió haberse ido con Eleanor... Había llegado a un pequeño callejón, que definitivamente no era el que llevaba a Lakewood, entonces decidió dar la vuelta. Pero al hacerlo se topó con un grupo de adolescentes que tenían semblante inseguro...parecían incómodos y sus ojos decían una disculpa por adelantado. Elisa Reagan estaba al frente. Algo estaba mal con ella, su pelo parecía nido de ratas, sus ojos estaban enmarcados con ojeras y parecían desorbitados, su ropa estaba desacomodada y manchada. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, un chico musculoso le llegó por atrás y le golpeó la cabeza, mientras Elisa se reía como psicótica. Después de eso, oscuridad.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock. Habían estado un poco nerviosos de que el novio estaba retrasado, pero ya que la novia había llegado antes se había desatado el caos. Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar. Susana estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía pena por Candy, y Daniel estaba muy enojado, diciendo que Terry no tenía honor y Candy debería dejarlo. Archie estaba en un estado de furia superior que solo se podía rivalizar con el de Paola, que aunque era por naturaleza tímida y sumisa, cuando se enojaba eran arranques de ira pura. Annie y Patty estaban llorando por su amiga, Stear y Albert estaban muy conmocionados. La tía Elroy parecía fiera enjaulada, pero que ni se diga de Richard, que lanzaba improperios contra su hijo mientras Eleanor sollozaba. Candy...se soltó del brazo de Albert y corrió a la casa, sus ojos soltando lágrimas sin control. El poco maquillaje que llevaba se había regado por toda su cara, y su peinado se empezaba a deshacer por la corrida. Entró a su cuarto y se quitó el vestido. Se puso una pijama y se acostó en su cama. Se habían cumplido sus peores miedos, y había sido aún más horrible. Terry ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de presentarse. Candy estaba devastada en realidad, ella pensaba que Terry la amaba de verdad...todo había sido una mentira. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué mal le había causado ella para merecerse esto? Eso no encajaba... Sin pensar en mucho más que en su dolor se quedó dormida después de tanto lloar, ignorando por completo a las voces de sus amigas que le pedían entrar.

Mientras tanto, Archie, Stear, Albert y Richard discutían que hacer a continuación.

-"No puedo creer que mi hijo haya hecho esto. ¡Parecía estar serio sobre Candy!"

-"A mi me cuesta más creerlo" dijo Albert pensativo. "El la ama de verdad"

-"Es obvio que no, Albert" dijo Archie rojo de furia. "¿Tu le harías esto a la mujer que amas, Albert?"

-"No" respondió el rubio de inmediato. "Aunque no la amara y fuera un matrimonio arreglado jamás la humillaría así"

Archie hizo una cara que decía "¿Ves?" y se disponía a hablar cuando Stear lo interrumpió.

-"¿Qué tal si fue una confusión? O peor aún...un engaño" dijo Stear con una mirada significativa. Todos lo vieron con cara de preocupación menos Richard.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó Richard.

-"Oh...es que esta familia tiene a sus manzanas podridas, ¿sabes?, nuestros primos siempre han odiado a Candy. Hubiera sido lógico que quisieran desquitarse de algún modo, ¿y qué mejor manera que arruinando su boda? Después de todo...Neal la desea" dijo Stear recordando lo que Candy le había contado de Escocia.

Después de asimilar la idea, Archie parecía un poco más razonable "Eso haría sentido..." dijo calladamente. "Aunque Grandchester sea el mejor actor del mundo, una persona no puede fingir tanto amor"

-"Entonces...¿que le hicieron a Terry?" dijo Albert con una pista de preocupación, que no pasó desapercibida por el duque.

-"¿De qué son capaces sus sobrinos?" preguntó Richard.

Albert calló un segundo antes de responder. "D-de muchas cosas"

* * *

Terry despertó con un sobresalto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? De seguro no había llegado a su boda, y todo por culpa de Elisa. Cómo odiaba a esa víbora, y a su hermano también. Intentó moverse, pero encontró que estaba atado a una silla. Oh, genial, Elisa y su grupo de amiguitos lo habían secuestrado. ¡Bravo!

Terry miró a su alrededor. La habitación en la que estaba no era digna de verse. Un cuarto obscuro, aunque estaba seguro de que afuera seguía siendo de día, lleno de polvo, con estantes llenos de libros gruesos y mohosos. No era muy grande, lo cuál le llevó a descubrir que era claustrofóbico. Pronto empezó a respirar más rápido y a sudar frío. Empezó a forcejar contra sus ataduras, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que escapar. Volteó a la puerta una vez más y se encontró con la imagen de Elisa apoyada al margen de la puerta, con la misma expresión psicótica de antes.

-"Vaya vaya, me gustaría que pudieran ver al famoso e insoportable actor Terruce Grandchester en este estado" se burló Elisa. Terry decidió fingir aburrimiento calma.

-"Si, se haría una gran noticia. Y tu te podrías crear una mala fama ante el país, que es lo que te mereces" recalcó Terry.

-"Si, tienes razón" dijo Elisa.

-"¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu objetivo de tenerme aquí?"

-"Ah, bueno" dijo Elisa perezosamente. "Te daré la versión simple. Yo _odio_ a Candy, y quiero hacerla sufrir de todas las maneras posibles, y se que sufrirá por y tu secuestro y asesinato" dijo Elisa, con un destello inconfundible de locura en sus ojos. Terry sintió un hoyo en el estómago. ¡Esa chica había pasado de bullying escolar a asesinato! No la creía capaz de hacerlo...¿o sí? Ese destello de locura no lo dejaba muy en claro.

-"Puedes creerme, Elisa, no me gusta usar la influencia de mi padre, pero si me mataras el no descansaría hasta que estuvieras en la cárcel o peor...en el infierno" dijo Terry con un poco de sarcasmo. Elisa pareció enfurecerse por el hecho, y se dio la vuelta.

-"Y no es que tu me caigas muy bien, Grandchester" resopló Elisa a través de dientes apretados. "Morirás lenta y dolorosamente, es más...te dejaré aquí hasta que fallezcas por inanición. Hasta nunca, Terry" Dicho esto Elisa salió de la habitación, y no mucho después se oyó el motor de un coche. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora? Se imaginó a Candy, llorando porque nunca llegó a la boda, Cornwell seguramente estaría listo para matarlo, y su papá...seguro estaría muy decepcionado de él. Seguro lo buscarían...pero la verdadera pregunta era...¿lo lograrían?"

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Por fin pude actualizar! :D y seguramente tendrán otro capítulo en lunes, porque no tengo clases :D y como hoy es fiesta patria en mi país (VIVA MÉXICO) el ruido no me va a dejar dormir y aprovecharé para escribir. Y aquí esta, el peligroso plan de Elisa. ¿Cómo lo resolverán? Todo en el próximo capítulo...

Y querida Luz Rico, primero gracias por el comentario, y respecto a tu pregunta...si el sitio borró esa fic porque no cumplía las reglas de la página, entonces la historia no va a poder regresar a la página, pero si la autora misma la borró, puede subirla de nuevo con toda facilidad, si guardó una copia. Como puedes ver soy toda una nerd en todos los aspectos XD

Saludos,

PaolaCornwell


End file.
